Water and Ice
by ZoeTsunami
Summary: Fumiko Yoko, human, resident in Karakura Town, has always had a huge amount of spiritual pressure. When she was a child, her master taught her to control that power, and now she's requested by the Gotei 13 to assist in the war against Aizen...OCXHitsugaya, Rating changed from T to M due to violence.
1. Prologue

Water and Ice

by ZoeTsunami

Prologue

The cave was dark, lit only by the silver moonlight that shone through a hole in the ceiling onto a dark blue pool of water that was framed by black rock. The girl stood in front of the pool, gazing down into its depths, apparently lost in thought.

Suddenly the quiet crackling noise of falling pebbles made her turn.

A boy, slightly shorter than her, had landed softly on the ground beyond the entrance of the cave, stirring up the air as he did so and loosening a couple of small stones that clattered to the floor around him. His hair was silver and stood off his head in a spiky kind of way, with one small strand hanging over the left side of his face, and his eyes had an icy turquoise color. He was wearing a black kimono, black hakama and a white haori and had a Zanpakuto slung over his shoulder, indicating that he was a Shinigami and a Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. His face was set and controlled as he walked through the entrance of the cave towards her.

"I've finally found you, Yoko", he said quietly.

Her eyes widened as she looked at his face.

"You… how do you know my name…? Who… are you?" she asked.

He stopped in his tracks and locked eyes with her. They looked intently at each other for a moment that seemed to last an eternity.

Finally, not looking away, he said: "You really have forgotten me, haven't you? You've forgotten everything."

She blinked.

"Forgotten…? What is there… to remember…?"

"Do you know who brought you here? Do you know why? And do you know what happened to the others?" he asked.

"Others? Who? I… don't know what you're talking about…"

A puzzled expression crossed her face, followed by one of concentration.

"Do you know who I am? Have you any idea of your own significance in a war that could change our entire world? What do you remember?" he continued asking, his face leveled and controlled.

He seemed to have startled her, for her eyes widened again.

"You…? A war…? I… I have no idea… what are you…"

She lowered her voice to a whisper and looked down at the floor.

"Memories?" she asked blankly. "Remember? What… do I remember…?"

He took a step closer to her, and when she didn't back away he seemed slightly relieved.

"Is there anything? Anything at all…?"

Slowly she looked back up at him. "Remember?" she asked again.

Then there was silence. He dared not break it for fear of breaking her concentration.

"All I remember… is my… name…" she murmured finally. "I… don't know how I got here or… who I was with before. When I woke up, I… was lying on the ground, over by that pool of water… no, I was in front of the cave first… who are you? And what do you want from me?"

He breathed deeply, then sighed. "I really am glad I found you before they did. And I'm grateful you can still control your spiritual pressure, otherwise they would have arrived here way before I did. The only reason I found you was because I knew what I was looking for… no wonder. I know you, after all…"

She frowned at him.

"You know me? Then why… don't I remember you?"

He closed his eyes for a moment, as if trying to restrain himself, then opened them again and said: "They erased your memories, evidently. You don't remember anyone or anything that's been going on around here. Listen… I came here to find you and take you back home. Because they... they're planning to use you, and your powers. Your strength, which was once ours, is now our weakness and their advantage as long as you don't remember us. That's why I have to take you back. So we can restore your memories before Aizen finds you."

"Aizen? Who's that?"

He restrained himself from crying out in frustration at how bad the situation was getting. She really had forgotten everything, and if he didn't act fast she would be in serious danger. Despite all her power, as long as she remained ignorant of her significance he himself was also at a disadvantage.

"He's the man who wants to take over the Soul Society", he answered, knowing full well she might not even know what that was anymore. As he had expected, the confused expression returned to her face.

"Soul Society…?"

"It's what we call this world. We, that is, everyone that lives here. It coexists with the world of the living, where you come from. Here is where all the souls come that died in the world of the living. The Soul Society is ruled by the Shinigami, who are souls with spiritual power. If someone is a Shinigami, they are a member of one of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, whose Captains are the strongest Shinigami and also the ones in control. I am a Shinigami, and so are you", he explained. He hoped a few of the things he said would ring a bell somewhere and trigger some memories inside her, but apparently it wasn't going to be that easy.

She nodded slowly, signalizing her understanding, but she didn't look like she had remembered anything.

"Listen" he continued. "You are a Shinigami with enormous spiritual pressure. You are strong and Aizen is trying to steal your power for his own gain. That is why you have to come with me now and restore your memories as quickly as possible!"

Her face lit up.

"You know how to do that?" she asked hopefully.

He breathed deeply. "No, not I myself, but I know someone who can probably help. Please, I know it's hard… but can you try to trust me? It's unhelpful that you don't remember me at all… but I need you to come with me."

She nodded. All she really wanted was to have her memories back. She didn't question why exactly he was helping her at that moment, and she knew that was rash, but somehow she trusted him to be telling the truth.

They started moving to the cave entrance when she stopped and turned back to the pool.

"Wait, please" she whispered. Slowly she walked back to its edge, mesmerized by the stillness of the water.

He watched her silently, neither moving nor, apparently, breathing.

A few breathless seconds passed, then he broke the silence.

"You came here for a reason, didn't you? The only other thing you remember, am I right?"

She was surprised, he knew, even without seeing her face, the face he knew so well.

"This… name… what does it mean? And why do I keep hearing this voice…?"

He nodded, understanding.

"It's your power that's calling you. Your Zanpakuto. The manifestation of your soul. Your sword. The one you're wearing around your waist."

She looked down at herself and realized she was wearing exactly the same clothes as he was, and carrying a slender looking sword that was slightly curved at her left hip.

Suddenly a dark kind of pressure filled the air around them. Instinctively he grabbed the hilt of his sword above his right shoulder, ready to strike.

Three people appeared behind her, so fast that he couldn't see them coming at all. They surrounded her, blocking her from his view.

The tallest of the three, and also the one standing in the middle, was a middle aged man with dark brown hair and a handsome face. He was wearing a white robe that fell from his shoulders all the way to the floor. The sword at his side however was dark. The second person was a man with purplish white hair and a wide grin on his face. He was wearing the same white robe as the brown haired man. The third was a dark skinned man with long black hair framing his face. He was wearing white glasses over his eyes, which were blank, and the same white robes.

"Finally we've found you, Yoko", the tall man said, smiling. "And it's a good thing we did, too! Otherwise this boy here would have led you into a trap."

She turned to stare at the newcomers.

"Do I… know you?" she asked.

"Aizen!" the boy called angrily from the entrance of the cave. "Get away from her!"

The man ignored the boy behind him and addressed the girl.

"Why of course, he must have removed your memories! What a mess! We'll have to fix that. My name is Sosuke Aizen. This is Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen. We are your friends. Don't you remember?"

"He's lying!" the boy screamed. "Don't listen to them, Fumiko!"

The girl, Fumiko, seemed surprised to hear him use her first name.

Slowly she reached for her Zanpakuto with her right hand.

"Please… please… I don't understand! What is this all about?" she whispered, and for the first time she sounded really frightened.

"Calm down, Yoko", Aizen said, still addressing her with her last name. "I will deal with this boy, then we can take you back home, all right?"

"Shut up! You're not going anywhere, Aizen! Not if I have anything to say about it!" the boy yelled, his eyes sharp with anger.

"Well, aren't we full of spirit today, _Captain Hitsugaya_", Aizen said mockingly.

_Captain Hitsugaya_.

These words left a strange echo in her head. It triggered something. A memory?

Faint pictures appeared before her eyes. The same white haired boy, walking next to her on a long, winding road. Behind them walked a tall, pretty woman with orange hair. A second picture flashed across her mind: She and the boy were running, jumping over rooftops, in pursuit of something ahead of them, each of them carrying a Zanpakuto.

She came back into the present because of the loud clash of sword against sword. The boy had charged up to Aizen and attacked him, and Aizen had parried the attack with astonishing speed.

"Is that all you can do? We won't let you take her from us!" he taunted, laying a hand on Fumiko's shoulder.

"Don't touch her!" the boy yelled. "Stop lying! You know full well she would never help you!"

Aizen pushed the boy away from himself with a simple movement of his Zanpakuto.

"Wouldn't she?"

He turned back to her. "Do we seem to you like evil people, Yoko? You do know we're your friends, right?" he asked.

Fumiko pressed her fingers to her temples and closed her eyes. Memories. Those had been memories, hadn't they? So they were still there, somewhere!

Aizen reached out his hand to her head when a scream interrupted him.

"I thought I told you not to touch her! You…! Get away from her!"

The boy raised his Zanpakuto above his head.

"Reign over the frosted frozen skies – Hyourinmaru!" he called.

"He's decided to fight with his sword's Shikai form", Gin observed.

A huge wave of cold washed over everyone in the cave, while a gigantic dragon of water and ice appeared above the boy's head.

Aizen's smile widened.

"So you're going serious on me now, are you, Captain?" he asked.

Fumiko's eyes met the dragon's and she gasped.

"Hyourin… maru…" she whispered.

She knew she had seen that dragon before. A memory flashed across her mind, of the impressive creature rising up in front of her.

Was it attacking her?

She looked over at the boy.

"_Captain…"_

Aizen's words echoed in her head. Captain… how? What was the name again? She couldn't have forgotten already, could she?

Who was the one who was wrong? Who was lying to her? She had to find out if she wanted to avoid a catastrophe.

What was it the boy had said? _"__Have you any idea of your own significance in a war that could change our entire world?"_

And he had told her she was powerful.

Aizen stared at her intently. "Take a look at him. He's cold, isn't he? Everything about him is cold, his hair, his eyes, even his Zanpakuto! Be glad we're here to help you, Yoko – otherwise you wouldn't stand a chance."

Fumiko looked up into Aizen's handsome face. Could he really be evil?

Then she turned to gaze at the boy again. The boy and his dragon.

"Hyourinmaru!" he called and jumped forward. Aizen dodged the attack quickly.

_Cold?_

Fumiko's eyes locked with the dragon's. Yes, the dragon was cold. And the boy… his cold eyes, and the cold power he was emitting… she had to agree that he, too, seemed extremely cold.

"Come on!" Aizen said, still smiling. "Show me all that sword's got, Captain Hitsugaya!"

It was like she could feel her heart beating inside her head, loudly and clearly. Thump. Thump. Thump.

Hitsugaya. Captain Hitsugaya.

Once again she remembered the dragon rising up in front of her. But now she could see more of her surroundings. She was standing in what seemed to be the remains of a building that had been blown apart.

And what she was seeing was the dragon's, Hyourinmaru's, back. Its wings were spread in front of her. And before her stood the white haired boy, his arms spread wide just like the dragon's wings. In her head she heard the words he had said.

"_Never! I will never surrender her to you! And if I have to die here protecting her, so be it!"_

Hey eyes widened.

Protecting… he was protecting her?

_Captain Hitsugaya… Hitsugaya…_

And all at once she remembered his first name. It was clear as anything to her now.

As if she had never forgotten him in the first place. Thousands of memories started streaming back into her mind.

_Hitsugaya…_

She opened her mouth just as Aizen lunged forward to strike, and screamed:

"TOSHIRO!"

Both Aizen and the boy stopped in their tracks when they heard her voice. The boy's eyes widened.

"You remembered… my name?"  
>Her face suddenly became set. With a firm hand she gripped the hilt of her Zanpakuto.<p>

"Not just that. I remembered everything."

In one smooth movement she unsheathed her sword. Immediately huge amounts of spiritual pressure filled the cave.

"Amazing. And it's still rising! Her pressure is crushing! This is the kind of power I need. Come, Gin, Kaname. We're leaving. We don't want to get hurt, now do we?"

Aizen stuck his sword back into its sheath and the three of them vanished.

Abruptly the spiritual pressure stopped increasing.

Fumiko closed her eyes briefly, regaining control of her power.

Toshiro stood still, Hyourinmaru had returned to its original form in his hand.

A look of relief crossed his face.

"Are you alright?" Fumiko asked, sticking her sword back into her belt. She walked swiftly over to stand by his side.

A quick grin crossed his face.

"Back to normal again, are you?"

She smiled grimly. "Yeah. Let's go back – we've got to tell the others what happened."

He nodded. "You know – he'll be back. He wants your power. He's not going to give up that easily."

"True. We'll just have to be more careful."

They left the cave together and walked out into the night. They were about to jump into shunpo to get to the Seireitei faster when Fumiko reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

"Toshiro. Just a moment."

He turned to look at her. She smiled down at him.

"Thank you. For coming for me."

He made a noise that sounded like "hmph" and turned away. But Fumiko wasn't fooled, she knew him too well for that. Her smile widened and she said: "Let's go, then!" and jumped up into the air.

"Right!"


	2. Memories 1 The newcomers

**Part 1 – Memories**

Memories - Chapter 1

The newcomers

(Two years before prologue, in the world of the living, Karakura Town)

The bell rang at Karakura High to signal the start of first period, and all the students that had been milling about in the hallways slowly started walking towards their classrooms. In the classroom of one of the tenth grades, the students clattered around loudly, because their teacher was late. Among those students was the boy named Ichigo Kurosaki, sitting with his friends and talking.

At one of the tables behind his group sat a girl with shoulder length brown hair and dark blue eyes, her fringe falling across one of them and framing her face in a cheeky kind of fashion. Her full lips were slightly parted as she gazed absentmindedly out of the window.

Not long ago, before the summer vacation, there had been another girl in their class. Her name had been Rukia Kuchiki.

The girl was sure of it. She hadn't forgotten about her, even if everyone else had. Or seemed to. She knew for one thing that Ichigo and his friends hadn't. But one day she had suddenly vanished. The girl could sense spiritual pressure, and she knew about Ichigo and his friend's powers, and she knew that shortly after Rukia's disappearance, all their presences had vanished as well, for a brief period of time during the holidays. Now they were back, and pretending Rukia had never existed.

The girl's suspicion was that she had stayed where she originally came from: the Soul Society. She had known from the first day that Rukia was merely in a Gigai and that she was actually a Soul Reaper. And she had always sensed Ichigo's spiritual pressure.

Once she had overheard Uryu Ishida lecturing Ichigo on hiding his spiritual pressure, stating that anyone could sense it, and reproachfully pointing out that Ichigo hadn't sensed Uryu's own pressure. She had nearly laughed out loud at hearing that. None of them had ever noticed that she had any power at all. Well, she was an expert at hiding it, after all.

Someone knocked against the back of her chair, jolting her out of her thoughts. She turned and found herself looking at Tatsuki, one of her classmates, who had accidentally bumped into her.

"Oh! Sorry, Yoko-san!" she said, then turned away.

"Doesn't matter" she mumbled back, even though Tatsuki was no longer listening. While she was saying that she sensed five people who were suppressing their spiritual pressure coming up the hallway outside. Then she sensed another, out on the school grounds.

The door opened seconds later and the weirdest group of people entered.

The one standing in front was short – so short he could easily pass for an elementary student – and had spiky, silvery white hair and turquoise eyes. He had a serious look on his face and an air of authority about him, even though he lacked so much in size.

She sensed that he was the most disciplined of the five of them and he hid his spiritual pressure best.

Behind him stood a tall orange haired young woman with a very wide neckline and a pretty face. Next to her stood a tall boy with red hair tied back in a ponytail and a bandana across his forehead. His chest, as well as his partially visible forehead, were covered in black tattoos.

Behind these two stood another two people, one of them bald and carrying a wooden sword, the other with neat, black hair and some kind of feathers on his right eyebrow and eyelashes. All five of them were wearing Karakura High's school uniform, but the girl knew immediately that they weren't students. They were Soul Reapers.

Ichigo turned as the door opened.

"Jo! What's going on, Ichigo?" the one with the ponytail asked, waving.

Ichigo froze, shocked.

"Renji? …Toshiro? …wait a minute. What are you guys doing here?" he managed to ask.

The white haired boy frowned at him.

"That's _Captain__ Hitsugaya_ to you!" he shot back angrily.

"Uh… yeah, fine, but… I don't understand why you're here!" Ichigo said.

"Orders from above" the red haired boy answered. "Looks like there's a major storm brewing with the Arrancars. We were sent here to join forces with the substitute soul reaper and prepare for the battle."

The girl glanced at the badge Ichigo was wearing on his belt, invisible to normal humans. 'Substitute Soul Reaper'. His powers had been acknowledged by the Soul Society while he had been away, now Ichigo was officially a Soul Reaper – even if it was only a substitute.

She frowned while Ichigo asked: "Arrancar? What the hell's that?"

The red haired boy raised his eyebrows.

"What? You're not serious, are you? You mean you've been fighting these guys without any idea who you were dealing with?"

Behind him, the black haired man sighed and dramatically covered his face with one hand.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked.

The girl's head snapped to the window even before everyone in the room heard the voice of the person standing on its ledge.

"You dummy! He's talking about those guys who beat you up the other day."

It was her – Rukia Kuchiki.

Ichigo seemed both surprised and extremely relieved to see her. "Rukia…" he said.

"It's been a while, Ichigo, hasn't it?"

Suddenly the others in the classroom snapped out of their astonishment. They seemed to have recognized Rukia despite having forgotten all about her before.

"Whoa. Is that… Rukia?" "Yeah, I think she just came in through the window!" "She hasn't been at school for a while…" "Idiot! Wherever she was, I'm sure there were _doors_!" "Anyway, it's those other kids I'm worried about…"

While his classmates were talking, Ichigo was still staring at Rukia.

Abruptly she jumped down from the windowsill and kicked him in his face. He staggered backwards.

"What the hell was that for?" he demanded.

Meanwhile, the red haired boy had grabbed him from behind. Rukia slapped him on both cheeks.

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled, straining against the boy's hold.

"It was for your pathetic face!" Rukia shot at him.

She was now wearing the red glove invisible to normal humans that enabled her to push Ichigo's soul from his body – which was just what she did. She grabbed him by the hair and jumped out of the window, leaving Ichigo's empty body hanging limply in the red haired boy's arms.

The orange haired girl stared after them.

"I should have figured this wouldn't be easy" she said.

"That's Ichigo" the red haired boy replied, his eyes also following the two of them. "He manages to make everything difficult."

"Well" said the bald man, "You can't blame Rukia for giving him hell… with that stupid look on his face."

"You thought he looked stupid?" the orange haired girl asked. "I don't know, I thought he looked kind of helpless and cute."

"Have you ever seen a guy you _didn__'__t_ think was cute, Rangiku?" asked the black haired man.

"Who asked _you_, Yumichika?" she retorted. "Why don't you mind your own business?"

"What about Ikkaku? He said something, too!" the one called Yumichika shot back.

"Leave me out of this!" the bald one interrupted.

"This is ridiculous! All of you, SHUT UP!" the white haired boy ordered. He had remained silent all this time, but it had been evident that the four others were getting on this nerves.

The other students had started murmuring again.

"What did those guys do to Ichigo?" one of them wondered.

"They knocked him unconscious!" "Or maybe they killed him!"

The girl realized how weird it must look to those who hadn't seen Rukia drag Ichigo's soul from his body.

"Whatever. All I know is that they don't look like anyone I wanna mess with… Look at them! Do you see the tattoos all over the guy with the red hair?"

The red haired boy growled. Ikkaku said: "Don't let it get to you, Renji. It's just humans and their silly chatter."

The class continued to mutter.

"She doesn't look so weird… and he looks like an elementary student with silver hair!" "That eyebrow-guy can't be too tough." "And then there's baldy…"

Ikkaku narrowed his eyes.

"Whoever just called me baldy" he said, through clenched teeth, turning to face the class and pulling out his wooden sword, "step forward!"

The red haired boy, Renji, dropped Ichigo's body on the ground, stepped towards Ikkaku and repeated his words back at him.

"Don't let it get to you, Ikkaku. It's just the human's silly chatter."

The class collectively backed away from Ikkaku's drawn sword, while the white haired boy closed his eyes as if praying for patience.

"I can't believe I got stuck with these idiots" he muttered while Ikkaku chased Renji out of the classroom, swinging his weapon.

That was when the boy's turquoise eyes found her, still sitting calmly in her seat by the window. She held his gaze leveled while his eyes narrowed. Then he turned away and left the classroom, followed by Rangiku and Yumichika, now carrying Ichigo's body.

While she was staring after them, a girl with pink hair propped herself on the girl's desk, blocking her view of the door.

"Whoa! What a weird bunch of people, huh, Fumiko?"  
>The girl didn't answer at first; she was caught up in thought.<p>

"Hey! Yoko-san! Fumiko? Are you listening to me?"

Fumiko looked up at her.

"You're right, Chizuru. They were weird. Oh, look" she said, pointing, "the teacher's finally here."

Classes passed quickly that day, it was as if Fumiko was going through her day in fast forward.

Still, that white haired boy's eyes didn't seem to fade from her mind. She had the uneasy feeling he might have noticed something about her. Maybe he knew more than he was letting on. But that was practically impossible, she was an expert at hiding her pressure.

She decided to tell her master about this after school, and as the bell rang at the end of sixth period she got up immediately and headed for the door. She wasn't going to waste any time on this matter.

Fumiko knew she had to hurry if she didn't want to run into certain people while she was visiting her master. It had never been a problem before… but then came Ichigo Kurosaki, discovering his powers and so on. And her master had taken responsibility for him as well.

Ichigo knew nothing of Fumiko's powers or of her connection to her master. Whenever he showed up while Fumiko was there, her master told her either to leave or to wait in another room. She was her master's secret, the ace in his pocket. Sometimes she wondered when her own time would finally come, when she could step out of the shadows, tell the world what she knew and when her knowledge would be needed. All she learned she told her master, she was probably part of a much bigger picture she herself knew nothing about. But it didn't matter. She trusted her master like no one else, even if he didn't tell her everything. Because he had saved her life by teaching her. She owed him her trust, at least, if not more.

That thought in mind she crossed the school grounds at a quick pace, ahead of most of the other students.

She wondered what he would have to say about this Arrancar story. He had told her all about them, but she still wondered. She had witnessed Ichigo's fight with the Arrancar, in fact it had been her who notified her master about it in the first place. But she was sure there was more to these beings than she had seen.

Her thirst for knowledge made her walk even faster. Towards her master's house. She guessed he had sensed the spiritual pressures of the arriving Soul Reapers, for he was already standing outside his door, waiting for her.

Her master, Kisuke Urahara.


	3. Memories 2 Flashback

Memories - Chapter 2

Hiding the pressure – Flashback

(14 years before prologue, in the world of the living, Karakura Town)

That loud crash could be heard across the whole street, which had been quiet and peaceful up to a few moments ago. People all along the street peered out of windows and doors to see what might have caused that disturbing noise. All eyes turned immediately to one house. Whenever something crashed like that, it came from that house.

Sure enough, the pretty little house, painted yellow on the outside, had two shattered windowpanes.

"The windows this time, huh?" one of the neighbors said.

Another neighbor sighed audibly, then shut the window again.

"They really ought to control whatever's doing that all the time" a third said.

Inside the house a young woman ran towards the broken windows.

"What happened?" a male voice called anxiously. "Is she hurt?"

The woman reached the shattered glass and picked up a little girl, no older than three, from the floor. Then she called over her shoulder: "Yeah! She's fine!"

She looked down at the little girl.

"What happened this time, Fumiko?"

The girl looked at her with innocent eyes. "I don't know, mom… Sorry... Did Fumiko do something bad again?" Her small voice really sounded sorry.

Her mother sighed, then smiled. "No, dear. It's alright. We'll fix this, okay?"

Little Fumiko nodded earnestly.

Just then, her small head turned towards the window, as if she had sensed something.

Her mother turned, too, and found herself staring at a tall man with blonde hair, wearing a very distinctive green and white striped hat.

"Hi there" he said, smiling.

The woman was far too stunned to say anything.

"Pardon the intrusion, I couldn't help but notice… well, I guess I have some explaining to do. I believe I have knowledge that might help you."

"W… we don't need any… help…" she stammered.

"Don't you? Your little girl there. She's been breaking things, hasn't she?"

She mother stopped, speechless.

"How do you… I mean… Fumiko doesn't break things. Not on purpose. They just…"

"Shatter when she's near them? I know. It's not her fault, but it is her that's causing it. And I can help you."

"So basically you're saying that our little girl has… spiritual powers?"

The man, Fumiko's father, looked at his uninvited guest with a confused expression.

They were sitting around the dining room table, and her mother held Fumiko on her lap.

"Are you sure about that, Mr. – "

"Urahara. The name's Kisuke Urahara. And yes, I'm quite sure. As I told you, people with high spiritual pressure attract hollows. Your daughter is in serious danger, as are you."

"Dead souls that have turned… evil, was it? And all this talk about Shinigami and this place called the Soul Society…" Fumiko's father sighed and clasped his head in his hands.

Urahara smiled.

"I understand it's hard to accept. But you see, the barrier I have put up around your house can't contain her spiritual energy anymore. As soon as she was born, I felt her pressure, and so did loads of hollows. Since that day I have held a barrier around her, hiding her energy from the outside world. But now I can't contain her powers anymore. She has been breaking things for a longer time now, hasn't she? From the moment she shattered things for the first time, I lost my control. I have to teach her to hide her own energy."

Fumiko's mother, who hadn't said anything until then, raised her head to stare at Urahara.

"You… were protecting us?" she asked, her voice somehow small and fragile.

Urahara raised his eyebrows slightly, then nodded.

She looked scared.

Her husband turned to her and frowned. "You believe him?"

Slowly she nodded. "I have no choice. All this… it's not the first time I've heard this."

"What do you mean?" he asked her sharply.

"I – well… you see… my father was a Shinigami, I think. I believe he told me about this when I was younger, and I forgot about it…"

Her husband looked on, completely stunned, while Urahara nodded, understanding.

"That makes sense. They must have used a memory replacement on you to make you forget, and now you remember because I told you again" he said.

Fumiko's mother was now looking down at her daughter, whom she was holding in her arms. The little girl was observing the adult's conversation with interest.

She looked at Urahara with her bright, dark blue eyes as if she was seeing more than just the man sitting in front of her. Which, in fact, was true; she could see that he had spiritual energy, and for some bizarre reason she trusted him from the moment she saw him.

"Can you tell me…" she whispered, "can you tell me… who calls me?"

Both Fumiko's parents and Urahara looked at the little girl in surprise.

Slowly Urahara got up from the table to kneel before her, leveling her eyes with his.

"You can hear a voice that's calling you?"

The girl nodded.

"Can you hear what its saying? I mean, do you understand it?"

She shook her head.

"You… can you help me?" she asked quietly. "Fumiko doesn't want that mom and dad hurt anymore. I want things to stop breaking. You can help me?"

Urahara smiled at the little girl.

"Yeah. That's why I'm here, alright?"

Fumiko turned to her parents, who were regarding her with dumbstruck expressions on their faces.

"I hate to ask you this" Urahara continued, looking at Fumiko's parents, "but I'm afraid if I'm going to help here, I've got to take Fumiko with me."

When none of them said anything, he continued: "I'll write down my address for you, you can come and visit her as often as you like. But please understand that the training I will have to go through with her is extremely hard and it will allow for little free time. I hope it won't take more than a few years, but her spiritual pressure is still rising and I can only stop training her when she has reached her limit. And I'm only taking her if you agree."

Fumiko's parents looked at each other. Small tears started rolling down her mother's cheeks.

"I guess we don't have a choice, do we?" her father asked, a dull tone in his voice. He seemed to have accepted reality, but not quite the consequences.

Fumiko looked up at her mother. "No, mommy, don't cry. Please! Fumiko is sorry…"

Her mother shook her head slightly. "You don't need to say sorry, darling. It's alright. You… you will be going with Mr. Urahara, okay? You… need to be trained… right?"

She stopped talking, covered her mouth with her hands and sobbed silently.

Little Fumiko leaned forward and embraced her mother, holding her tight.

"Fumiko will come back, mommy. Promise."

* * *

><p>(Seven years before prologue, in the world of the living, Karakura Town)<p>

They were in the training grounds under Urahara's shop. Wherever you turned, all you could see was rock, a desolate, plain landscape without life.

Fumiko, ten years old, was sitting on the ground, her eyes closed, frowning in concentration. Urahara was sitting next to her, watching intently.

Inside her head she heard the rushing of water. Loud, louder, slamming against her eardrums, deafening her.

She had long since learned to suppress her spiritual pressure – it was now practically gone and only Urahara could still sense bits of it since he knew her so well. It had taken her a full four weeks to master hiding her pressure enough to let hollows think she was insignificant. During those weeks she had hardly eaten or slept, and Urahara had been busy frequently killing hollows that came too close.

After mastering that, Urahara had taught her to keep her pressure hidden even in her sleep. He trained her until it was second nature to her to hide her powers, and until she could release them at will and in all possible quantities. That had taken her almost six years. In that time her parents had visited her once a week. While she was training the control of her powers, Urahara also taught her to read, to count and to write, and all sorts of combat skills she might find useful. She also learned the history of the Soul Society and of the world of the living, as well as geography and politics of both worlds.

After she had mastered her own powers quite well, he started teaching her kido as well

But now her objective was a different one. She was trying to hear the voice of her Zanpakuto. And for that purpose she had to calm her mind, balance her soul, find a balance between herself and her powers.

She was ready. She knew it.

There was that voice again, partially inaudible because of the loud gushing sound of water all around her.

"Child, you are a … My name is …"

Suddenly, Fumiko was standing in the middle of a vast ocean. It was huge, endless, and infinitely blue. Water shimmered all around her, and a source of light she couldn't define, somewhere in the distance, lit up her surroundings. Yet for some reason, she was able to breathe.

When she looked around, her eyes found her. She was a tall woman, floating in the water, just like Fumiko herself, and she had an aura of mystery all around her. She had incredibly long, flowing blue hair, which danced around her body like water, enveloping her almost completely. The only part of her body Fumiko could see was her face.

It was the first time she had seen this woman.

Her eyes were of such a dark blue that they almost looked completely black, and she regarded Fumiko with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Where… am I?" Fumiko asked.

"This is the world of your soul. The world inside you. And I am your Zanpakuto."

Fumiko looked at the woman.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"You didn't hear me? And yet you can see me? You must have a strong will. Alright, I will repeat my name for you."

At that same moment the water started rushing in her ears again, making it impossible for Fumiko to hear.

She pressed her eyelids together in concentration, praying for the noise to stop.

_Focus. Balance. You can do it this time._

Abruptly the noise ceased.

"My name" the Zanpakuto said, "is – "

* * *

><p>(Two years before prologue, in the world of the living, Karakura Town)<p>

Fumiko walked over to Urahara, standing in the doorway.

"Hi" he said. "Nice to see you around again! How was your day?"

She narrowed her eyes.

"Quit the act. I need your help."

Urahara shook his head.

"No can-do. Ichigo's here."

"Damn." She stopped in her tracks, two steps from the door.

"But I can explain some things, quickly, if you like."

She nodded. "I wanna know what all the Shinigami are doing here, trying and failing to be undercover. And about these Arrancar…"

"But that's it, isn't it? The Arrancar are Aizen's helpers. And the Soul Society is desperate, that's why they're sending Shinigami to help Ichigo out. Maybe they just don't trust him to do his job right or something."

She frowned.

"I could have helped him."

Kisuke shook his head.

"Still want to stop this undercover working, do you? You really do want to go out and show them who's boss, am I right?"

Fumiko glared at him. "I hate all this sneaking around, that's all! You ought to tell me more, and let me help you properly! You know I'm ready, master."

She put an emphasis on the last word that made the whole sentence sound more like sarcasm than anything else.

Urahara smiled.

"You know… I've been thinking, Yoko. You always have been kind of… my best joker, if you know what I mean. I've been training you for a long time, and I know you have surpassed a number of good Shinigami in the Seireitei already. And I believe you deserve a chance to prove yourself."

Fumiko's jaw dropped.

"What do you mean by that all of a sudden?"

He grinned.

"Would you like a mission, Yoko? Do you really want to help me?"

She stared for a moment.

"O – Of course I do!"

"Alright then. You don't even need to do much. Just release enough of your spiritual pressure for them to notice you."


	4. Memories 3 Leaking pressure

Memories – Chapter 3

Leaking pressure

(Two years before prologue, in the world of the living, Karakura Town)

"Them?"

"The Shinigami. Release the pressure of an average Shinigami to attract their attention. Not all of your power, goodness, no, we don't want you breaking things again. Just act normal, and when someone starts following you, pretend not to notice."

Fumiko frowned at her master.

"But why? What's that gonna accomplish?"

Urahara grinned.

"You'll see. Just go with whatever happens" he told her.

She sighed.

"That's all you're going to tell me…?"

Instead of answering, Urahara turned and walked back into the shop, waving a hand over his shoulder at her, signaling that she could leave.

She shook her head and smiled to herself. He would never change.

On the way home she carefully released some of her spiritual pressure, like Urahara had told her to. Immediately, she felt a hollow creep up behind her.

She continued walking and ignored it. If it came to the worst, she would have to kill it – that was not a problem for her anymore.

It crept closer and closer, its breath wheezing in her ears. She was about to spin around, braced for the worst, when its presence vanished.

Hiding her surprise she continued walking, pretending to notice nothing whatsoever. Someone must have felt the need to save her.

And that someone was, judging by a shielded presence, following her now.

Shielded, yes, but not well enough. She could clearly feel that person following her without turning around once.

A cold wind tore at her jacket, making her shiver slightly. However, the presence following her did not waver.

Getting nervous in spite of herself, she arrived at her house. The yellow paint was starting to fade, and the window panes had long since been replaced, but other than that it still looked exactly the same. She inserted her key into the lock and entered the familiar house.

_This_ _is_ _all_ _part_ _of_ _the_ _plan_, she reminded herself.

"I'm back!" she called aloud.

Instantly her mother came around the corner from the kitchen, a bowl in her hand.

"Welcome home!" she said, waving with her free hand and then coming over to pull her into a one armed hug and kiss her on the cheek. "I'm making salad for lunch. Want some?"

Fumiko was becoming very aware of the stalking presence that still lingered around her house, and also of her own leaking spiritual pressure.

"Um… I think I'll pass for today. I've got a load of stuff to do. But thanks!"

Fumiko's mother looked somewhat puzzled but didn't say anything and watched her daughter walk up the stairs to her room.

Inside her room, Fumiko shut her door behind her and dropped her schoolbag on the ground. Then she walked over and lay down on her bed, thinking. Calculating.

How long would it take for someone to notice? That question was easily answered – someone had already noticed and followed her. But when would they come out of hiding and confront her? And what was she supposed to do then?  
><em>Great<em> _going, __Urahara_, she thought dryly_._ _Way_ _to_ _go, __leaving_ _me_ _helpless_ _like_ _this__…_

Then again, she was glad something was finally happening. She had asked for this. If she was unhappy with her situation, she had no right to complain.

A voice in her head interrupted her thoughts.

_There__'__s_ _an_ _awful_ _lot_ _of_ _hollows_ _outside_, it remarked matter-of-factly.

Fumiko was startled for a second, but then she relaxed.

_Don__'__t_ _you_ _think_ _we_ _should_ _kill_ _them?_, the voice continued.

"You heard what the master said. Act normal. So no, we're not going to kill them. I'm not going to release you for a while, I'm afraid."

The voice sighed. _How_ _boring__…_

"I know what you mean – but this is all part of the plan, remember?"

_Yeah, I guess… still, it's making me restless. Also, those Shinigami in class today…_

"Not very inconspicuous, were they? All of them seemed so out of place. Especially that boy with the white hair. He was somehow… different than the others. I mean, all of them were hiding their pressure, but he seemed a whole lot stronger and more disciplined."

_I thought he was kind of cold. And the way he looked at us was creepy, wasn't it?_

"Not necessarily. I think he sensed our power, or at least some of it – despite my efforts. He knows more than he's letting on. We should definitely not underestimate him due to his size, because size isn't everything."

_I agree. By the way… you did notice that someone is listening in on us, right?_

"Of course. I'm no fool, and you know that."

_But they can only hear you, not me._

"Obviously. But they must know what's going on. We're not dealing with amateurs here."

_True. But it still makes me nervous. Why don't you invite them in, whoever they are?_

Fumiko smirked.

She got up, walked over to her window and opened it.

"Either you stop listening in on me and leave" she said, "or you come inside and tell me what you want. I know you're there, I'm not an idiot."

She stepped back from the window. There was a split second's pause, then someone appeared, apparently out of nowhere, on her windowsill. It was the white haired boy from before.

He looked around the room with apparent disinterest. Then he turned his gaze on her. At once Fumiko agreed that it was kind of cold. A breeze of wind came in through the open window and she shivered again, unwillingly.

"So it's you again" she said.

The boy looked different from before – he was now wearing a black kimono and black hakama – the clothes of a Shinigami. In addition to that he was also wearing a white haori, indicating his high rank.

"You can see me" he said indifferently. It wasn't a question, and he didn't sound as though he were surprised.

"What do you want from me?" Fumiko asked.

He hopped down lightly from the windowsill and landed gracefully on the floor of her room.

"I want to know who you are, why you have such strong spiritual pressure and also why you were hiding it before and aren't doing so anymore. Are you aware of the fact that you are attracting large amounts of hollows?"

Fumiko's expression remained indifferent. "I don't question my master's orders. I am merely doing what I was told. As are you, I imagine, Shinigami. Or should I say _Captain_?"

He didn't flinch, but she knew he was surprised. He was hard to read, even for her, who was at an advantage in this situation. "How do you know so much about us?" he asked.

"I owe all my training to my master. He tells me he saw my potential and that's why he trained me, and told me everything I need to know about you and your people. I'm guessing if you told me your name, Captain, I could tell you a lot about yourself. You'd be surprised at what I know."

The boy's eyes narrowed.

"Then I have no choice but to suspect that you are a spy for the enemy. Do you work for Aizen?"

Fumiko smiled. "Now it's starting to get interesting. Who taught you to suspect everyone you meet to be an enemy?"

He looked back at her, not amused in the slightest. "I was merely taught to be cautious. Tell me, who do you work for?"

Her smile widened. "And what makes you think I would just tell you that? It's much more interesting if you don't know that, Captain."

"That makes you an extremely suspicious person. You do realize that if you refuse to tell me, you will be considered an enemy by the Soul Society?"

"I am aware of that."

She held his gaze steadily, noticing the vivid turquoise color of his eyes. His gaze was analyzing, he was trying to see through her act.

_Not_ _a_ _chance, __little_ _boy. __You_ _can__'__t_ _see_ _through_ _us_, the voice in Fumiko's head said smugly.

Fumiko inwardly shook her head. _Always_ _gloating, __aren__'__t_ _you?_, she replied in her thoughts. _Though_ _you_ _have_ _to_ _admit_ _he__'__s_ _strong. __And_ _he__'__s_ _no_ _fool. __He_ _knows__ what_ _he__'__s_ _doing._

"Fine" the boy said finally, "I can see that I'm not getting anywhere here. But rest assured that I will be watching you carefully."

And with that, he vanished just as fast as he had come.

_He__'__s_ _still_ _here_, the voice observed.

_I know. And he is going to report me to the Head Captain. Count on it._

There was a chuckle, then the voice said gleefully: _This_ _is_ _fun!_

Fumiko smiled. "I'm glad the master trusted me with this. This is indeed going to be interesting."

For the following two days Fumiko continued to leak her spiritual pressure. From time to time she noticed a presence following her, continuously killing the hollows that followed her – and deeming it unnecessary for her to lift a finger against them herself.

She knew she was being followed and that she could not go and see her master now, but she knew that something was going to happen soon. The Shinigami couldn't let her continue walking around attracting hollows all the time. It wouldn't take long for bigger hollows to arrive and then Karakura Town would be in real danger.

On the second day, as she returned home, she found a letter lying on her desk addressed to her.

It was from Urahara. He wanted her to come to his place immediately – and to conceal her pressure so no one would follow her.

The moment she did so, she felt a presence outside her house gasp in surprise. Smiling to herself she used flash step once she got outside in order to disorientate her follower even more. She soon left that presence far behind her.

Reaching Urahara's shop she saw him waiting in front of the door once again.

He was smiling, and the door behind him was open.

"Glad you could make it so fast. It's time for you to meet Ichigo and the others. I mean, of course – to introduce you properly. They're not here yet, but they should be arriving soon. Come on in."

She smiled. _Finally._

She had barely taken a seat on the floor at Urahara's table when the door burst open and Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime, Chad, Rukia and Renji entered the room.

Ichigo was in front, and he was yelling: "Hey! Urahara! Where the heck are you? I demand an explanation for this! We want to know about that girl – "

He stopped himself as he saw Fumiko calmly sitting there and looking up at them.

"Hello, Kurosaki Ichigo" she said. "Chad, Ishida, Inoue, Vice Captain Abarai, Kuchiki. Nice to see you, too." She smiled sweetly.

"YOU!" Ichigo exclaimed, clearly startled.

Just then Urahara entered the room. "What's with all the racket over here? Ichigo, calm down. How about you all have a seat and let us explain the situation?"

He sat himself down next to Fumiko and smiled up at the others, still standing perplexedly in the doorway. Orihime was the first to recover, she stepped forward and sat down opposite Urahara. Slowly, the others followed suit.

"… what the hell is this all about?" Ichigo asked finally, dropping onto the ground beside Rukia.

"You are looking at a classmate of yours, Fumiko Yoko. I'm sure you all know that much" Urahara said.

The others nodded collectively, their gazes switching between Fumiko and Urahara.

"What you don't know is that Fumiko here has been training with me since she was three years old. She is an expert at hiding her spiritual pressure, that's why none of you ever noticed her. Yoko was my last card to play in this game, she is my last joker. I'm counting on her strength to help all of us defeat Aizen. I always like having an extra something up my sleeve, and Yoko won't disappoint me, I'm sure of it."

Uryu frowned. "But then, why have her reveal her spiritual pressure now, if she's been hiding it for so long?"

Urahara smiled. "Because the Soul Society needs help now, against the Arrancar. They have summoned their people back from the world of the living – you will have noticed the others are no longer here, except you, Rukia and Renji. I expect you will be asked to return soon. The Head Captain will send more people back here the next time, and I expect there will be no limitations on their powers then. At the moment there are some important changes in the Soul Society that all Shinigami need to know about, that's why they are seemingly retreating."

"They must be afraid the Arrancar might attack the Soul Society directly, then" Orihime said.

"Most lightly. And that's where Yoko comes into the picture – she is strong, and now that she has revealed her power, the Head Captain will surely be interested in recruiting her. That was the plan – I knew he would contact me about this, and I am sending her to the Soul Society now. He has summoned her."


	5. Memories 4 Squad 10

Memories - Chapter 4

Squad 10

(Two years before prologue, in the Soul Society, Seireitei)

Fumiko was slightly nervous as the gate to the world of the living closed behind her, leaving her standing in a big room containing just one desk, at which sat the Head Captain Yamamoto. She had left her human body in her world and simply came to the Soul Society in her Shinigami form, which meant she was now wearing a black kimono and black hakama. This made her feel slightly uncomfortable since she wasn't used to this sort of clothing at all.

The Head Captain regarded her with wise and interested eyes.

"Good day" he said.

"I am honored to meat you, Head Captain" Fumiko replied, bowing slightly.

"What is your name, child?"

"It's Fumiko Yoko, sir."

"I have heard you were always hiding your spiritual pressure – until two days ago, when you suddenly stopped hiding it and alerted us all to your existence. Why is that?"

Fumiko looked unsure what to say for a moment. "Well, sir, you see… my master told me to do so" she said finally.

"And your master is Kisuke Urahara, I take it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then I will ask him what he intended to accomplish by hiding your presence, Yoko Fumiko. In the meantime, let me ask you some questions."

Fumiko nodded. "Of course, sir."

"You have evidently trained to hide your own presence and spiritual pressure. Are there other things Kisuke Urahara taught you?"

"Yes, sir. He taught me kido, hakuda, hoho and zanjutsu."

"Are you able to release your Zanpakuto into its Shikai form?"

"Yes, sir."

Yamamoto regarded her for a moment.

"Could you demonstrate an attack in Shikai form for me?"

Fumiko was slightly startled by this. "You want me… to attack you, sir?"

Yamamoto's mouth twitched as if he was smiling. "You cannot hurt me, child. I know how to protect myself. But I thank you for your concern."

Fumiko blushed slightly.

"Alright, then."

She pulled her Zanpakuto from her waist and held it before her. It was a darker shade of blue with a light blue hilt.

"Nami no Sasayaki!" she called. The name of her Zanpakuto.

Her sword grew in length, but otherwise it remained the same shape and color.

"Splash, Nami no Sasayaki" she told it.

Immediately the blade liquefied into thousands of droplets of water and scattered all across the room. They bounced off the walls, the floor and the ceiling and shot towards the old Captain from all sides.

Yamamoto didn't move, but a barrier of spiritual energy went up all around him. The drops bounced off it harmlessly.

Fumiko frowned. Should she try harder? This was a test, and she knew it. But how much of her power should she reveal?

A small conflict was building up inside her. If she revealed her full strength now – or even just a little more than she was letting on at the moment, she would probably be assigned to a high rank. That would mean she could definitely help in the war against Aizen. On the other hand – the dangers of a higher rank were much bigger, too. But if she left it at that and didn't show her true power, she would probably not be seen as a necessary recruit and would be easily returned home. Back to her family and normal life. But did she really want that? It was safe, of course. And she had fought for so long in order to be able to live a normal life, suppressing her power so that no one would get hurt anymore. All she had really wanted was to be with her family and friends. She had never asked for power.

Then again – she had whined to Urahara all the time that nothing she did was any fun at all. Maybe a small part of her did want to fight and prove herself. Was she finally given her chance at that very moment, then?

Fumiko tightened her grip on the hilt of Nami no Sasayaki.

"Splash" she repeated. And then she released more of her spiritual pressure. Not much more, just enough to be significant and make her attack a bit stronger. Maybe even strong enough to penetrate that barrier.

Yamamoto instantly noticed the change in the level of her power. She could have sworn she saw his eyes widen for a moment. Then he regained his posture and reinforced the barrier.

The second wave of droplets battered the barrier's surface but still didn't go through.

Fumiko's frown deepened and her grip on the hilt grew even stronger.

"Go through this time! Splash, Nami no Sasayaki!"

She put her willpower and a bit more spiritual pressure into her attack. Though she knew she had to be careful. Once she released too much…

Yamamoto got to his feet, the barrier still around him. He was frowning now, too.

The third wave of drops rained down on the Head Captain.

Fumiko closed her eyes and willed at least one of the drops to penetrate the barrier.

And it did.

A single drop of water broke through the surface of the barrier and made contact with Yamamoto's hand.

Immediately there was a small splash of blood where the droplet had just been.

"Return, Nami no Sasayaki" Fumiko said, lowering the hilt of her sword. At once all of the little drops reformed the blade of her Zanpakuto. It blinked innocently in the light streaming inside from the window.

Yamamoto removed his barrier and looked down at his hand.

He used some kind of minor healing spell on himself and the wound vanished.

Then he sat himself back down in his chair.

"I am impressed, Yoko Fumiko" he said. "You actually managed to wound me. Your spiritual pressure is also incredibly high for a human. With a bit more training you might almost reach Kurosaki Ichigo's level – maybe not quite, but almost. His spiritual pressure is at the rank of a Captain. Yours could well reach the rank of a Lieutenant if you wanted it to. But why – why do you hide it and suppress it when you attack?"

Fumiko frowned, pretending not to know what he was talking about.

"I do, sir?"

Yamamoto raised his eyebrows. "I see" was all he said as an answer to her question. There was a short period of silence. Finally, the Head Captain himself broke it.

"Yoko Fumiko – would you join our ranks, the ranks of the Shinigami, at least for the time of war against Sosuke Aizen? I understand you lead a normal life in the world of the living, but at the moment we are in desperate need of anyone skilled enough to fight."

Fumiko looked at the Head Captain, trying to judge his expression.

"Does that mean I qualify as good enough to fight for the Soul Society, sir?" she asked.

"Indeed, it does. Are you willing to join a Squad and fight for us?"

_This __is __what__ you__ wanted_, she reminded herself silently.

Slowly she nodded. "Yes, sir."

Yamamoto looked upon her with approval.

"Then I shall summon your new Captain right away. He will be leading the troops that go into the world of the living. You shall go along with them."

"Yes, sir."

Yamamoto did not rise from his seat; he simply called for his Lieutenant.

"Sasakibe!"

A man entered the room through a door behind Fumiko she had not noticed until that point. He appeared to be in his late 40's and had short, gray hair and a thin black handlebar mustache.

"Yes, Captain?" he said.

"Please go and fetch Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto for me, Sasakibe. Tell them to come here."

The Lieutenant nodded and left the room again as quickly as he had come.

Fumiko tried to think back to what Urahara had told her about the Shinigami's Captains and Lieutenants. She had definitely heard the names Hitsugaya and Matsumoto before, but at the moment she couldn't seem to remember what she had been told about these two characters. She resigned herself to the fact that she would know soon enough.

Merely a few minutes passed before the door opened again and Captain Hitsugaya and his Lieutenant entered.

Fumiko's eyes widened in surprise. It was the white haired boy and the pretty orange haired woman she had seen at her school two days ago.

But her own surprise was nothing against that of Captain Hitsugaya.

He was looking from Yamamoto to Fumiko, a deep frown on his face.

"Sir?" he said.

"Good day, Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Matsumoto. I wish to introduce you to your newest Squad member. This is Fumiko Yoko. She is a human, but she has agreed to help us fight against Sosuke Aizen. She will from now on and until further notice be the third seat in your Squad."

Fumiko, who had overcome her shock, bowed to her new Captain. "It's a pleasure, Captain Hitsugaya" she said, smiling sweetly.

Her Captain did not reply, let alone look at her a second time. Instead he looked at the Head Captain.

"That is all, you may go" Yamamoto said.

Hitsugaya nodded, turned on his heel and left the room. Fumiko and Rangiku hurried to keep up.

As soon as the door of the Head Captain's office closed behind them, Captain Hitsugaya turned to glare at Fumiko.

"You" he said, his voice dangerously low.

"Yes, sir?" she replied innocently.

"Why are you here?"

"Because the Head Captain requested it, sir. This is none of my own doing." She smiled again.

Her Captain, however, frowned at her. She could see distrust in his turquoise eyes.

He refrained from saying anything more to her and instead turned to his Lieutenant.

"Matsumoto, show her the Squad 10 barracks. Afterwards, return to work. No slacking off. We're leaving for the world of the living again tomorrow, as I trust that you know."

Lieutenant Matsumoto looked like she wanted to retort something, but stopped herself. Then she merely nodded.

More or less satisfied, Captain Hitsugaya turned and walked away. Rangiku turned in the opposite direction and started walking, beckoning to Fumiko.

She followed the Lieutenant out of the Squad 1 building.

"I have to apologize for Captain Hitsugaya's behavior, Fumiko. The Captain is a bit stressed out at the moment – as are we all, I guess, from this whole war thing." She smiled down at Fumiko, who was considerably shorter than her.

"I see. It's alright" Fumiko said. "The Captain and I already met once in the world of the living, and I believe he got the wrong impression of me. He suspected me to be a spy for Aizen, you see."

Rangiku raised her eyebrows. "Oh, so that was you? I understand. Well, I might have a word with the Captain on that matter, then. Ah, here we are."

They had reached a gate with the number 10 engraved on it.

"These are the barracks of Squad 10" Rangiku told her. "You might want to take a look around, but you won't be spending much time here, since tomorrow we're returning to the world of the living."

Fumiko frowned.

"Why did you come back here in the first place, Lieutenant Matsumoto? I thought you were already stationed in my world?"

"Yes, we were, but Head Captain Yamamoto had a couple of announcements he wanted all the Captains and Lieutenants to hear – just some emergency degrees and warnings, but they were deemed important enough to call us all back. A bit ridiculous, actually."

Rangiku smiled at Fumiko. "Oh well, whatever. Let me show you where you can stay."

As she followed the Lieutenant, Fumiko couldn't help but feel that she would have a lot of trouble gaining Captain Hitsugaya's trust, and that if she wanted to leave a good impression with him she would have to be on her best behavior at all times.


	6. Memories 5 The enemy arrives

Memories - Chapter 5

The enemy arrives

(Two years before prologue, in the world of the living, Karakura Town)

Captain Hitsugaya exited the Senkaimon first, followed by Lieutenant Matsumoto. Fumiko came next, as the third seat of the Squad, and behind her were Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji and Rukia, who had come back to the Soul Society later the day before.

They came out under a bridge near Fumiko's home.

The Captain turned back to the others. "Have you all got places to stay?"

Rangiku nodded. "I'm staying with Orihime."

Renji and Rukia both nodded, too. Ikkaku and Yumichika shrugged. "We'll find somewhere."

Captain Hitsugaya nodded, ignoring Fumiko. She suspected he hadn't forgotten she had a family to go to.

"Alright then. As soon as we sense something we meet. Be prepared for it at any time."

Everyone nodded, and one after another they disappeared, using shunpo. In the end only Fumiko and the Captain remained.

She decided it was best not to say anything and simply walked past him, refraining from using shunpo.

He took note of this and made a soft noise with his nose, which didn't go unnoticed by her.

Fumiko turned her head to look back at him, ready to say something if he criticized her, but he had already gone. At least, she couldn't see him anymore – but she felt his presence on the roof of a house nearby. He was hiding it, and not doing a bad job of it at all, but she still felt it. After all, she was an expert. She decided it was better not to let him know just yet, so she didn't look over at him, she simply continued walking.

When she rounded a corner into a side street, a shortcut for her, she noticed that he was following her.

She gritted her teeth at the thought that he still didn't trust her. He was probably going to watch her to find out whether she was a spy or not.

Halfway through the street she realized she couldn't go home yet, she was still in her Shinigami form and had to go and get her body from Urahara's.

"Ugh, I'm such an idiot" she muttered under her breath and turned around. She needed to go in the other direction, after all.

And all of a sudden she felt incredibly tired, tired of walking. In a split second's time she changed from walking to shunpo. This whole body thing was annoying her a lot.

This time, she didn't shake her Captain's presence. He was still there, following her, when she rounded the corner to her master's shop.

She slowed down and pushed open the door.

"Hey, master! It's me. I've come to get my body, if you don't mind!" she called, once she had shut the door behind her. Though she was sure that Captain Hitsugaya had heard her.

_How's that for your spy, huh?_

She couldn't help but smirk.

At that same moment Urahara came into the room.

"Ah, welcome back, Fumiko. So, how'd it go?"

"What do you expect? What do you think happened, Urahara?"

"You got a rank?"

Fumiko nodded.

"Third seat of Squad 10."

Urahara frowned. "I thought – "he started, but Fumiko held up her hand to silence him.

As she jerked her head towards the door he understood.

"This is interesting" he finished, a thoughtful tone in his voice. "Anyway, your body's downstairs. Come on."  
>Fumiko followed her master down a flight of steps into one of his storerooms.<p>

"We're being watched" she explained when she was sure her Captain was out of earshot. "My Captain doesn't trust me. He thinks I'm a spy for Aizen or something…"

"Does he? Hm. Captain Hitsugaya's taking his missions seriously, as expected of him. He's had it hard, you know. Gaining the respect of his troops isn't easy since he's so young and… well, small. His enemies and friends alike tend to underestimate him a lot. And he can't stand disrespectful people, or those who don't take things seriously. He's definitely not going to like you better if you goof off like his Lieutenant, apparently she's not all too reliable with her work. If you want to leave a good impression, you've got to work fast. Oh, and don't ever call him small or short or… anything like that."

Fumiko chuckled. "Who am I to do that? I'm not much taller myself."

This was true, though Fumiko wasn't small. She was actually quite average sized for a fifteen-year-old.

Urahara had – well, Fumiko would hate to call it 'stowed', but that would seem to be the most fitting verb – her body against the wall of one of his storerooms, from where he retrieved it now. Fumiko reentered it, then stood up and brushed some dirt off herself.

"Next time, my body stays home with my parents. What did you tell them, actually? I mean, they didn't know where I went…"  
>"I called them and said you were in the Soul Society. You'd better explain the whole thing to them when you get home."<p>

Fumiko nodded. "Of course." She walked past her master to the door, then turned back to face him,

"Well, thank you, I guess."

Urahara grinned. "I wouldn't know for what" he answered casually.

"Do you want me to come back and… tell you what happened, once in a while?"  
>He shrugged. "If you have enough time, Shinigami. I understand you're very busy with this war, aren't you?" he said, mocking her.<p>

She smirked. "Yeah, right. See you around, then."

She left the room, climbed the stairs and left the shop.

Immediately she felt her Captain's presence, though not as strongly as she would have, had she been in her Shinigami form.

Fumiko jumped back into shunpo for her way home, proud she could manage an acceptable speed while in her human body, though admittedly she had to travel through side streets so that no one saw her. Her Captain was still following her.

She knew that Orihime didn't live far away from her, and she felt Rangiku's presence there as well.

She reached her house and stopped outside the front door. Obviously she hadn't brought her keys with her, so she rang the bell.

Her mother opened, and her face lit up as she saw her daughter.

"Fumiko! Welcome home!"

They smiled at each other as Fumiko entered the house.

"Where have you been?" her mother asked after Fumiko had taken off her shoes and followed her through the hall into the kitchen, where her father was sitting at the table.

"That's kind of… a longer story. I'll tell you about it, alright? But… well, to tell you the truth, I'm starving."

Her father grinned. "Well then, let's eat, and you can tell us everything."

Fumiko explained what Urahara had planned while they ate. Her parents knew all about the war against Aizen, Fumiko had previously informed them because it seemed easier to her to tell them the truth than lie.

After she had finished, her father asked: "What about the other Shinigami? Where are they staying, then?"

"They all said they found somewhere… Lieutenant Matsumoto of my Squad is staying with Orihime, Rukia… I don't know, probably with Ichigo. Renji wanted to stay with Urahara, I think, and Ikkaku and Yumichika said they'd manage."

"What about your Captain?" Fumiko's mother asked.

"Well, he…" Fumiko lowered her voice. "He's outside the house, watching me. He doesn't trust me, he's afraid I might be a spy for Aizen."

Fumiko's mother looked at her daughter for a moment, then said: "Why don't you ask him whether he wants to come in? He can stay here for the time being, if he likes."

"Uh, sure. Wait a second. I'll bet he's hungry as well."  
>Fumiko got up from the table and went to the front door. She opened it and looked out at the apparently empty front yard.<p>

"You can come inside if you like, Captain" she said to the empty doorway. "There's enough room here, and you can eat something if you're hungry."

She waited, but nothing happened. He didn't reply, though she knew he was there. She felt his presence. After two more minutes she gave a slight shrug and closed the door.

"Apparently he doesn't want to" Fumiko informed her parents. "He's not answering me."

Her father raised his eyebrows, but her mother smiled almost knowingly. She handed her daughter a plate of cold food and said: "Take this upstairs with you, in case he changes his mind. He doesn't have to talk to us, you know, if that's the problem. We'll just pretend we don't know anything."

Fumiko smiled. "I believe he can hear you anyway, mum. But thanks; I'll take that just in case."

She retreated to her room, lay down on her bed, closed her eyes and sighed. She thought over in her head all the things that had happened to her in the last two days. It was indeed quite an interesting mission her master had put her on. She considered her encounter with the Head Captain and wondered how far he had seen through her disguise as a human without a clue. Did he know she was still hiding the majority of her power? She would have liked to know whether Yamamoto considered her a threat or merely thought she was a more or less insignificant human.

A few minutes later she sat up, got out of her bed and opened the large window to her room.

"Are you sure you're not hungry, Captain? You're not going to find anything to eat outside. Besides, isn't it cold out there?"

She thought perhaps she had pushed it too far – he was still her Captain, after all, and she had to be respectful. But a few seconds later he appeared on the windowsill.

"Alright, fine" he said, a somewhat defiant tone in his voice.

Fumiko smiled and handed him the plate of food. He didn't bother coming inside, but remained on the ledge and looked down at what she had given him.

"You still don't trust me, do you, Captain? There's no need to be so suspicious" she said quietly.

"I was taught to be careful."

Nevertheless, he began eating. Fumiko sat back down on her bed and watched him, trying to figure him out, but he was as unreadable as he had been before. She couldn't seem to grasp him properly with her mind. All she knew was that he was different than the others in a lot of ways. She tried to imagine what it must have been like for him; the youngest Captain there ever was in the Gotei 13. Somehow she was able to identify with him to some extent – after all, her childhood hadn't been exactly easy and carefree either. But mostly he was still kind of a mystery to her.

"I know you overheard me talking to my master, sir" she said finally.

"I guessed as much. You can sense my presence even if I'm hiding it, can't you?"

So he _had_ noticed. Obviously. He was a Captain, after all. She knew she would do wrong to underestimate him. She nodded.

"I can sense any presence, no matter how faint. Almost no one is able to hide their presence completely. That's the result of my training."

Captain Hitsugaya, who had finished his meal and placed the plate on the ledge next to him, raised his eyebrows at her.

She was about to say something when she felt a strange presence. One she hadn't felt before.

_Whoa, __what__'__s__ that?_, the voice inside her head said, sounding surprised. _That__ pressure__… __it__'__s__ strong.__ Extremely__ strong._

Fumiko's eyes darted out the window. She gazed at the starless black sky, listening intently. She knew the pressure of every person living in Karakura Town. She even felt the presence of the humans around her. But this presence… it wasn't human, or that of a Shinigami.

Her Captain noticed at once that something was wrong.

"What is it?" he asked, then turned his head sharply to look out at the sky as well. A few seconds passed, then the Soul Phone that Captain Hitsugaya carried in his pocket started to beep. So did the one Fumiko had been given, which she had been carrying in her pocket as well. Fumiko ignored hers, but the Captain pulled his own out and looked down at it.

"Arrancar!" he said, startled.

"Yes" Fumiko said, nodding and still gazing outside. She could feel them now. "Six of them. They're separating. One of them is heading towards Chad, another to Ikkaku and Yumichika. One's going towards Renji… and two are coming here, to where we are. One of them is staying hidden and watching. Most likely he's their leader, his pressure is strongest."

The young Captain stared at her. "How did you – "

Then his phone beeped again. He looked down at it and his eyes narrowed.

"You're right. Let's go!"

"Yes, sir!"

He reached into his other pocket, pulled a Ginkongan and swallowed it. She mimicked his actions. Both of their Shinigami forms were forced from their bodies, while the two Ginkongan took control of them.

"Stay right here. Don't leave. Understood?" the Captain told the two bodies.

"Right!" they answered in unison, as the Captain's body hopped down from the windowsill.

Fumiko waited for her Captain to use shunpo to jump out of the window, then she followed. They came to a stand in mid air as Rangiku reached them, coming from the direction of Orihime's home.

"Captain!" she called.

He turned to face her. "Where's Orihime Inoue?"

"I told her to watch my Gigai, sir. That way she'll be kept out of the way of the fighting."

The Captain nodded in approval.

Fumiko narrowed her eyes and turned around in mid air. The Captain and the Lieutenant followed her gaze.

"Here they come, sir" she said quietly.

Three or four seconds passed, then Captain Hitsugaya raised his head a little higher. He had felt their presence now, too. But how… how could she have known so early?

In front of the three of them two Arrancar appeared, using a technique similar to Shunpo that gave them immense speed.

That question would have to wait, the Captain decided. First they had to deal with these guys.


	7. Memories 6 Limits

Memories – Chapter 6

Limits

(Two years before prologue, in the world of the living, Karakura Town)

Captain Hitsugaya stepped in front of his Lieutenant and his third Seat. To Fumiko, he said: "Stay back. Don't fight if it's not necessary."

It had hit all three of them at the same time: these Arrancar were fast. Very fast.

Looking at them more closely, Fumiko took note of their appearances: One was shorter and fatter, and he was wearing a white hollow mask which covered the entire right side of his face. The other was taller and had average weight, and his mask only covered the upper left side of his face, including his eye, and the top of his head. Protruding from the mask was a long horn to the right side. Each of them carried a blade that resembled a Zanpakuto.

"Pleasure to meet you" the taller one said calmly.

A split second later he attacked Captain Hitsugaya from behind. He parried in the nick of time by drawing his own Zanpakuto from its sheath on his back. There was a loud clanging noise as the blades clashed.

"Captain!" Rangiku called, but at the same time the second Arrancar jumped at her. She dodged by jumping up into the air herself, gathering Spiritual pressure at her feet and enabling herself to stand in mid air. Her face was tense as she watched the smaller Arrancar, waiting for his next move.

"I am the 11th Arrancar. I have been named Shaolong" the tall Arrancar said.

"I'm the Captain of Squad 10, Toshiro Hitsugaya" the Captain replied.

Fumiko remained on the same roof as her Captain, but didn't involve herself in his fight. He had ordered her to stay back. She retreated several paces quietly, observing.

"Well. The Captain of Squad ten, you say?" the Arrancar, Shaolong, repeated. "Impressive. That must mean I hit the Jackpot."

They had jumped apart and now there was a distance of ten, maybe fifteen feet between them. A distance any of them could cover in an instant.

"No" Captain Hitsugaya retorted, his voice dangerously low. "In fact, you've already lost, as you're about to discover."

"Oh?"

Fumiko was distracted by the beeping of her Soul Phone. She pulled it out and looked down at it, frowning. According to what it said and also to what she sensed herself, Ichigo and Rukia had joined Chad – no, Rukia had taken over the fight against that particular Arrancar. Ikkaku was fighting another Arrancar, as was Renji. The sixth one remained in hiding.

The loud clash of metal against metal brought her back to the scene on the roof. The speed and skill of the Arrancar, and equally those of her Captain, were incredible. Fumiko watched the fight intently, trying to see some kind of pattern in Shaolong's attacks.

Suddenly, the Arrancar's head turned sharply. Fumiko felt it, too – one of the other Arrancar had fallen. It was the one Rukia had been fighting.

"Apparently someone took out Di Roy" Shaolong observed. There was no emotion in his voice, no pity for his fallen comrade.

Fumiko narrowed her eyes in concentration. The Arrancar that had been in hiding all this time had started moving in the direction of Ichigo and Rukia.

She was torn from her concentration by a sharp, high pitched scream.

Captain Hitsugaya turned at the same time as she did, to see Rangiku flying through the air and crashing to the ground on a rooftop not far away.

"Matsumoto!"

Fumiko saw surprise and shock in her Captain's eyes. But he quickly regained his cool.

"Yoko, go and help her" he ordered Fumiko. Then he called out: "Bankai!"

Immediately Fumiko, who had darted to Rangiku's side, felt his spiritual pressure increase at an alarming rate. He was strong.

And all that even though there was still the Gentai Reiin. She knew that Captains and Lieutenants had to wear it somewhere on their bodies when they came to the world of the living. It was a kind of seal, in the form of the flower sign of their particular squad, that restricted up to 80 percent of their powers, to avoid unnecessary damage in the human world.

Fumiko, being only the third seat of her squad, had not received a Gentai Reiin, though admittedly no one in the Soul Society knew her true strength.

She turned to see that her Captain's sword had turned to ice, which had spread over his arm to his shoulders, from which great wings of ice had sprouted. It covered his entire back, and at the bottom a long tail protruded from it. Ice also covered his left arm, ending in a claw over his own hand, and it spread further to form claws around his feet as well.

"It's over now, Arrancar!" the Captain said.

Shaolong raised his eyebrows.

"Impressive. So this is the Bankai of a Captain?"

Captain Hitsugaya didn't answer – he simply charged forward and attempted to strike the Arrancar. Shaolong dodged with only seconds to spare, but he seemed to do so easily, effortlessly, while Fumiko could clearly see the strain on her Captain's face. This was no equal fight with the Gentai Reiin activated. They were definitely at a disadvantage.

Fumiko bent over her Lieutenant, who lay motionless on the ground.

"Matsumoto. Lieutenant Matsumoto. Are you alright?"

_What__ a__ silly__ question__ to__ ask__ in__ such __a__ situation_, Nami no Sasayaki remarked inside her head.

_Shut __it_, Fumiko shot back.

Rangiku blinked and opened her eyes.

"Yoko?" she asked, breathing heavily. She was bleeding on several parts of her body and seemed generally well-beaten.

"They're… so strong" she murmured. "I've sent a request for Gentai Kaijo. I hope… I'm not too late…"

She closed her eyes, her breath still too loud for Fumiko to let her guard down. For all she knew, Rangiku could have suffered serious internal injuries as well.

So she had requested Gentai Kaijo – Limit Release. That would surely give them an advantage and the strength they needed.

Suddenly there was a waver in her Captain's spiritual pressure. Fumiko's head snapped up at an alarming speed. She found him with her eyes immediately and saw what had happened: The Arrancar had struck him – and hit his target.

Captain Hitsugaya was bleeding from a wound to his shoulder. His breathing was getting heavier as well.

Fumiko noticed that there were three flowers of ice with each four petals floating in the air behind him. At least – there had been twelve petals in total until a moment ago, when one of them had slowly begun to disintegrate and fade to nothing but dust.

She pondered this weird sight for a moment, wondering what it could mean, then she held her breath as Shaolong lunged forward yet again.

This time he caught the Captain's head with his sword. He only brushed him with the tip, for Toshiro was quick enough to react this time and block the full blow, but nonetheless a trickle of blood ran down the left side of his face.

The two fighters jumped apart once again.

There were only ten petals left now.

Fumiko leaned back over the Lieutenant. She saw from the corner of her eye the second Arrancar edging closer. If he was trying to surprise her, he had failed already – but maybe he was merely trying to see whether his former opponent was still able to fight or whether he had finished her off.

For the moment though, he seemed just as transfixed by the fight above his head as she had been.

"Did you receive an answer from the Seireitei yet?" Fumiko asked softly.

"No" Rangiku groaned, holding the small device up to her face that she had used to make the emergency call. It looked like a digital headphone to Fumiko.

"Come on" the Lieutenant whispered under her breath.

A splintering sound made Fumiko look up. The Captain's petals had been reduced to eight, and another was steadily crumbling away. There was a higher distance between him and Shaolong than there had been before, and Fumiko could see her Captain breathing heavily from the strain. Small bits of ice were breaking off his wings.

The Arrancar smiled in an evil sort of way.

Toshiro shot his Lieutenant a look from the corner of his eye. He seemed relieved that Fumiko was there beside her, but still looked unsettled and worried.

The other Arrancar was dangerously close to them now, his shadow already looming over them. He didn't seem to consider Fumiko a threat at all.

Shaolong made a scoffing noise.

"A Captain uses his Bankai… and this is it? I really am disappointed. Seems I wasn't so lucky after all."

Fumiko knew her Captain was frustrated. She was sure he knew Matsumoto had requested Gentai Kaijo, and was waiting for it as well.

At the same time she felt a strange but familiar pressure become stronger. She had felt it before.

_Ururu?_, she realized, incredulously.

_She__ must__ have__ reacted__ to__ the __pressure__ of__ the__ Arrancar__ closest__ to__ her,__ the__ one__ Renji__'__s __fighting_, Nami no Sasayaki suggested. _We __both__ know __she__ doesn__'__t __take__ spiritual __pressure __well__ if __it__'__s __considered__ her__ enemy.__ She__ can__ be__ quite__ scary __and__ strong__ when__ she__ switches __into__ that __destruction __mode __of __hers._

_Yeah, I guess you're right. I hope she's okay…_

Fumiko turned her head back to the battle above her.

She felt, and she knew Shaolong did too, that one of the Arrancar – the one closest to Ururu – had released his full power. She then realized that Shaolong had been holding back, just as all the others had. And yet he had cornered Captain Hitsugaya so easily…

While Shaolong was seemingly distracted, the Captain charged forward. A great burst of ice engulfed the both of them, and seconds later it was torn apart by the Arrancar's sword.

"Pathetic" he scoffed, looking over his shoulder at the Captain, who had his back turned to him.

"It's not over yet" Toshiro replied coldly – and at the same moment the tail of his Bankai came up behind Shaolong. There was an explosion of ice and a shattering sound. The Captain turned, narrowing his eyes, only to see the Arrancar emerge unscathed, shaking the rest of the ice off his sword. Toshiro's eyes widened.

"Whipping your tail at me. Such a desperate move, really, is that the best you can come up with? This is so disappointing."

He observed, just like Fumiko, still crouching on the ground beside Rangiku, that the Captain's ice flower petals had been reduced to four.

"I can see your ice flower's starting to come apart."

"Yeah, what about it?" Toshiro retorted, straining to keep his anger in check.

"Temper, young man" the Arrancar scolded, almost like a teacher to his student. He was provoking him, that was plainly visible.

"I know something about your powers" he continued. "As that flower behind you disintegrates, it serves as a countdown to when your Bankai's power runs out. I'm correct, aren't I?"

As he spoke, another petal began to crumble away into dust.

"You're still young. Your Bankai has yet to fully develop. Bankai requires enormous amounts of spirit energy, and even though you're a Captain it must be difficult to remain in Bankai mode for long periods of time, so it's remarkable that you've maintained it even this long. But now, your original twelve petals have been reduced to just three. And when they have all withered away, your Bankai will have completely disappeared. At that point, you will be powerless against me."

Fumiko realized that what the Arrancar was saying made sense. Since her Captain was still so young…

He himself, who had been looking up at his last ice flower, now turned his angry gaze back to Shaolong, who was still lecturing.

"It would be easier for me to wait and defeat you when you're weak and your Bankai is gone, but it would be disrespectful of me to treat a Captain in that manner. So I'll crush you now, while we are still able to fully engage each other. That is the sporting thing to do."

A strong pressure was gathering around the Arrancar, making Fumiko stare upward in disbelief. He was extremely powerful, and as he told his blade to awaken, she had to hold her breath as not to display her shock. She had imagined the Arrancar to be strong, but not that strong. At this rate and without the Limit Release, her Captain had no chance against Shaolong.

The Captain held up his hand to protect his face from the spiritual pressure that came from the Arrancar, along with a bright yellow light. When it faded, both he and Fumiko saw that Shaolong had changed. The bone from his mask had spread to his chest and arms, and he now had long fingers of bone as well as a tail with two spikes on its end.

Fumiko didn't see this next move coming. She was stunned when huge amounts of blood suddenly splashed from her Captain's body in the forms of four neat slashes, clearly made by the claws on the Arrancar's hand – without him even moving an inch.

He must have moved. _How? When?_

Fumiko mentally punched herself for being inattentive. She must have missed something.

Shaolong stared blankly at the shocked expression on Captain Hitsugaya's face.

"Since you're going to die anyway, I might as well tell you my full name: I'm Arrancar 11, Shaolong Qufeng. Please accept my final respects, little Captain." The smirk was clearly audible in his voice.

Rangiku, who had felt her Captain's pressure waver, clasped her hand tightly around the little device in her hand. At the same time, Toshiro lunged forwards yet again.

But Shaolong was faster now. He sped past the Captain, slicing through one of his wings with his clawed hands, making it shatter.

The Captain's eyes grew wide as the both of them moved apart once more to the same distance they had held before.

The Arrancar scraped the ice off his claws as Toshiro turned, still breathing heavily from exhaustion and, Fumiko was sure, pain.

His wing had already reformed itself.

"Hm. Exactly the kind of response I'd expect from a Captain. I admire your courage in facing me, despite the obvious difference in our powers. Honorable."

The Captain breathed deeply, steadying himself.

"You say your name is Shaolong Qufeng. I want to ask you something. I understand you're also known as Arrancar number 11, and every Arrancar has his own numerical designation. I'm confused about the significance of those numbers. Does it mean that you're the eleventh strongest Arrancar to be created? Or is it some kind of rank, as in the military?"

Fumiko raised her head, interested. She was still concerned about her Captain's injuries, but these numbers had been a puzzle to her as well.

"Nothing of the sort" Shaolong replied. "Our numbers refer to the order in which we were born; it has nothing to do with rank or strength. But – that only goes for any of the numbers above ten."

Fumiko's eyes widened, as did her Captain's.

"You're confused. Let me explain. The system Lord Aizen set up works like this. When we Hollows are reborn as Arrancar through the Hogyoku we're given a number from eleven on, according to the order of our birth. The ranks one through ten are reserved. Those of us who turn out to be exceptionally skilled killers are assigned a number from one to ten, by order of their abilities, strongest to weakest. Those select ten are the Esparda, and their given numbers are inscribed on their bodies. They have the authority to command the rest of us. The truth is, our powers don't even register, compared to those of the Esparda. So you know the importance of this offensive: One of the Esparda has come here with us. He has remarkable powers – a ruthless killer. Without question, if any one of you has the misfortune to confront him, that person's fate is sealed. You might as well prepare their grave, for they have no hope of survival."

At that same moment a huge amount of spiritual pressure came crushing down on Fumiko's senses. She couldn't help it – she bent double, holding her hands to her head. It wasn't that she couldn't stand the pressure – it was just that her senses for spiritual pressure, that were so much keener than those of other Shinigami, weren't used to this amount of pressure. She, who sensed pressure even in humans that to others didn't seem to have any at all, she who sensed practically every living thing around her, wasn't prepared for such an incredible amount of power.

"The sixth Esparda is Grimmjow Jaggerjaques."

Seconds later Fumiko felt the clash of that strong pressure with another that was familiar to her: Ichigo Kurosaki. Right after she sensed that, a huge pillar of light erupted somewhere further off, where she had sensed the Substitute Shinigami and Rukia's fight with the earlier Arrancar.

Both Shaolong and Captain Hitsugaya turned towards the pillar of light.

Shaolong made a noise of contempt.

"Come on" the Captain muttered under his breath. "I can't keep this up much longer!"

He shot another glance down at Fumiko, Rangiku and the second Arrancar. He had stepped away from his prey and was looking up at the light as well. Then he noticed Rangiku twitching and turned back to the two of them.

"So, you're still breathing, are you?" he asked, still ignoring Fumiko. Then he chuckled as he came closer.

Fumiko felt Renji and his opponent coming closer, and moments later they appeared in her line of vision. Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto had surely noticed them, too.

At the same time Fumiko felt a dangerous lurch of pressure above her. She looked up to see Shaolong jump towards her Captain, slashing him with his claws. Blood splattered to the ground on the rooftop over which they were hovering.

Shaolong pulled back his arm, ready to strike again.

Then something inside Fumiko snapped.

_NO!_

She jumped up, faster than she would have thought possible. She had been restraining her powers, but now, suddenly, she lost control. She released more of her pressure, allowing her to shoot up to her Captain even faster. In the split second before she shot up between him and the Arrancar, she saw Captain Hitsugaya's eyes widening.

Fumiko blocked the oncoming slash of claws with her bare hands, coming back to her senses at the last moment before they smashed into the wall of her spiritual pressure and remembering to restrain herself. She managed somehow to use only as much pressure as was necessary to prevent herself from getting hurt.

At the same moment that the claws made impact with her temporary shield of pressure, the small speaker in Rangiku's hand made a soft static noise. Then a male voice said:

"Squad 10. Come in, Lieutenant Matsumoto."

Both Rangiku's eyes and those of the second Arrancar grew wide.

"The Restriction Removal has been authorized. Gentai Kaijo is a go!"

The Arrancar raised his foot, ready to stomp on the Lieutenant's body, but she was on her feet in time to block him with her arm.

"Message received" she spoke into the device.

Then she called, her voice still fragile: "Captain! Renji! Gentai Kaijo has been approved!"

She thrust the Arrancar off herself with her arm as she stood up. "Go full power!"

Fumiko dove out of the way as Shaolong retreated several feet back, staring at her with confusion and surprise on his face. She could feel her Captain's eyes boring into her back as she landed on the rooftop again.

_Crap. He definitely felt my pressure grow stronger than it should have._

_You__ lost __control __for__ a__ minute __there,__ Fumiko_, Nami no Sasayaki said.

_Why didn't you stop me?_

_I… don't know._

The Zanpakuto fell into thoughtful silence.

Above Fumiko, Captain Hitsugaya said: "It's finally come."

He pulled back his kimono to reveal a flower shaped mark on his chest – the same one that had appeared on Rangiku's chest.

"About damn time" Fumiko heard Renji say somewhere behind her.

Shaolong's eyes darted between the Captain and his third Seat, unsure whom to classify as the greater threat, while the Arrancar Renji was facing was staring at his opponent with apparent curiosity.

The Arrancar facing Rangiku looked down at her in disbelief.

"What's this?" Shaolong asked.

"Activating Gentai Kaijo!" Rangiku called.

"Activating Gentai Kaijo!" Renji mimicked, as did Captain Hitsugaya.

The eyes of the three Arrancar grew wide as three large pillars of spiritual pressure rose up from the three Shinigami, blazing in the night sky.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah, that's it for Chapter 6. Omg, my first author's note :P**

**Well, anyway. I thought maybe this chapter deserved some explaining. First of all I apologize for the LONG and TIRING passages of the anime I used as a base for this scene, but I had to start somewhere. I ended up copying endless dialogues and monologues of/with Shaolong - actually I wanted this to be a short part, but I think it's my longest chapter yet. And I apologize for making this a cliffhanger (or something of the sort), I wanted to finish the battle in this part but my hand hurts from typing so much T_T (Ulquiorra face lol)**

**Furthermore I would like to explain that not all of the fanfiction will be so anime- and mangabased, I just needed this to get started. As you might have noticed, the scene from the prologue occurs two years after this, and if I may remind you: In the original story they take only the next Winter to win against Aizen. Yeah, maybe two years was a bit much here, I might have overestimated a bit... I'll fill that time somehow :3**

**As this is sometime going to develop into a ToshiroXOC thing, I hope you guys will grab me by the collar and stop me when he starts getting too much out of character. Sure, he's going to change a bit throughout the story, but there are some things Toshiro just wouldn't say or do - and I, a fangirl blinded by her ideas, am relying on you, my readers, to stop me when I'm getting carried away, alright?**

**Before I leave you (to go and rest my hand and eventually to write the next chapter :3) I'd like to thank my two most faithful readers/reviewers, KuroTenshiShiroTenshi and AppleSlice - THANKS SO MUCH YOU TWO =D**

**Every time I get a review it really motivates me, and the more reviews I get the faster I write ^^ So... you know what to do :3**

**And thanks as well to all of you out there who reviewed my story (I named the ones who reviewed more than once^^), added it to your favorites or alerts - I'm really grateful for your support! I'll answer any questions and/or requests and I'm glad if you've got suggestions or recommendations. Don't hesitate to review, even if it's just a short one :D I'm happy every time :D**

**Wow, that was one long author's note. Anyways, hope to see you around the next chapter soon :D**


	8. Memories 7 Please explain

Memories – Chapter 7

Please explain

(Two years before prologue, in the world of the living, Karakura Town)

Fumiko shielded her face with one hand as the true powers of Renji, Rangiku and Captain Hitsugaya were released. She felt their pressures growing stronger, overpowering those of the Arrancar around them easily. The tables had turned, now it was the Shinigami that were at an advantage.

But still… what had just happened?

She had shot up to protect her Captain and in doing so had revealed, at least to him and the Arrancar, too much of her power. That was bad, and it was her own fault, but… why had she done it in the first place?

She had lost control, that much she could be sure of. She had completely snapped at that point and couldn't think why. Why on earth had she protected someone who was supposed to feel that he was stronger than her? Had she thought that he could no longer fight on his own?

She tried to recall what had gone through her mind moments before, but try as she might her memories of these thoughts were blank.

Fumiko raised her head to see Shaolong looking at her Captain with apprehension on his face.

"They've been granted _Gentai __Kaijo_?" he repeated. Behind her she heard the Arrancar facing Renji ask: "What is that?"

At that same moment a layer of ice began covering Shaolong's arm. He looked down at it in surprise.

"Gentai Kaijo" Captain Hitsugaya repeated.

"We, Captains and Lieutenants of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, in order to avoid unnecessarily influencing the spirits in the world of the living" Renji started explaining, allowing Rangiku to finish his sentence: "…must wear a Gentai Reiin, a spirit restriction seal in the form of a squad badge somewhere on our bodies when we come here."

She pulled back her kimono to reveal the symbol above her left breast, which promptly vanished. "It severely restricts our spiritual powers."

"And it can limit our powers by 80 percent" Captain Hitsugaya continued. "That means…"

"… that now…" Renji said, and at the same time swung his Zanpakuto, Zabimaru, forcefully at his opponent. The Arrancar he was fighting was pushed backwards by Zabimaru's Bankai form, a snake made of bones.

"…we're five times stronger!" Renji finished, as the bone head of the snake bit down on the Arrancar, causing him a deep, bleeding wound.

Simultaneously, Rangiku dodged an attack from the black haired Arrancar with apparent ease, then blocked his incoming fist with her Zanpakuto.

"You're too slow" she said.

The Arrancar growled.

"When you first came here it seemed you were able to move much faster than you're moving now. You'll need to be that fast again. What's that technique called?" she asked.

The Arrancar smirked. He vanished in front of her, only to appear again a split second later, right behind her.

"It's Sonido!"

He pulled back his fist and struck out at the place where the Lieutenant had just been standing. But she was no longer there. Now it was her who was behind the Arrancar.

"We have our own technique," she said, "and we call it shunpo."

Suddenly the Arrancar realized he had been cut by her sword, as quite a huge amount of blood splashed from a wound to his shoulder. He cried out in pain.

Above them in the air, Captain Hitsugaya held his Zanpakuto high.

"It's over, Shaolong Qufeng" he said. The Arrancar narrowed his eyes and held up his claws, ready for an attack.

Fumiko heard Rangiku released her Zanpakuto into Shikai form with the words: "Growl, Haineko!" while at the same time her Captain called: "Ryusenka!" and Renji yelled: "Hikotsu Taiho!"

Renji's sword gathered spiritual pressure in its mouth in the form of a ball, then shot it out at his opponent. The Arrancar screamed as the pressure overwhelmed him. There was an implosion, and the bright red color of Renji's power turned yellow, and then vanished, leaving no trace of the Arrancar.

Shaolong's eyes grew wide as he realized his comrade was dead.

"Enough!" he called. "We must retreat for now!"

But his other comrade was surrounded by the ashes that Rangiku's Zanpakuto had turned into and was too distracted to hear Shaolong's words. He fell to the ground, defeated.

Shaolong hesitated for a second longer, then started rapidly backing away through the air, away from Captain Hitsugaya. He, however, only said quietly: "It's too late."

Then, using his newly recovered power and the wings of his Bankai, the Captain sped up and caught up with the fleeing Arrancar in no time.

His eyes widened just before the Captain thrust his sword into his neck. Ice enveloped the Arrancar completely in a cocoon, freezing him solid. Seconds later the entire cocoon was pulverized, leaving nothing but dust.

Fumiko looked up and was relieved to see her Captain still standing in the air – until, seconds later, his wings crumbled and huge amounts of blood splattered from deep wounds to his chest and arms.

Captain Hitsugaya fell forward slowly, breathing heavily for a moment and then falling into unconsciousness. This caused the spiritual pressure under his feet to give way, sending him falling towards the ground.

Rangiku looked up at what was happening in shock, and instantly realized she wouldn't be there in time to slow down his fall before he hit the rooftop.

"Captain!" she called.

Fumiko reacted quickly, jumping up and catching her Captain in her arms just in time. She landed softly on the roof and carefully laid him down on the ground. Her kimono was now covered in his blood.

Rangiku jumped up and ran to the edge of the roof, looking down over it into the street. Fumiko felt the presence of two people there – her thoughts were confirmed when Rangiku called: "Orihime! Orihime, get over here, quickly! Please hurry!"

Fumiko stood up and looked around. She saw Renji sitting on the ground not far from them, breathing heavily, the bones of his Zanpakuto scattered around him. It didn't seem to bother him, though, so she assumed that it would return to its original form soon.

She felt a disturbance behind her and turned. It was the clash of two very powerful pressures she was feeling: Ichigo and the Arrancar named Grimmjow were obviously still fighting. And judging by what she was feeling, things didn't look so good for Ichigo.

She felt him being slammed to the ground by the Arrancar, then he was hit continuously by Grimmjow's bare hands – until he finally used his move, the Getsuga Tensho.

Fumiko was surprised he hadn't used it before then – but she knew he was still inferior.

Then, before the Arrancar could strike back, she felt a disturbance in the air and another presence appear, one she did not know. Before she could wonder about it though, Orihime arrived on the roof and ran over to her and the bleeding Captain.

"I'll heal him" she said breathlessly, then touched the clips she wore in her hair.

"Soten Kisshun" she said, and four of the twelve petals of the flowers on her hairclips turned into two small fairy-like creatures, which spread an oval barrier over the Captain's body.

Holding her hand over this barrier, Orihime began the healing process.

Rangiku stepped closer to them, looking down at her Captain in concern.

"He'll be fine" Orihime assured her. Then she gestured to a bag at her side. "I've brought bandages."

Fumiko said nothing and watched as Rangiku helped Orihime put bandages over the wounds on Captain Hitsugaya's chest. She felt no emotion, seeing him lying there – at least not consciously. But when his eyes finally flickered open, she felt as if a lead weight had dropped off her shoulders.

He sat up slowly, looking down at the bandages.

"Captain! Are you alright?" Rangiku asked, leaning closer to him in concern.

He waved her off with his hand and muttered: "It's nothing."

Then he looked up and his eyes met Fumiko's.

She noted his serious expression and guessed she would still have to answer him and explain what had happened earlier – for some reason he didn't seem to want to talk about that in front of his Lieutenant or Orihime.

She returned his gaze indifferently, then turned her head as she felt someone coming towards them using shunpo.

Moments later everyone else turned to see Ichigo, carrying a lifeless Rukia in his arms, followed by Renji.

"Orihime," Ichigo said quietly, and emotion on his face that Fumiko couldn't place, "please… can you heal her?"

Orihime looked up at him. Something seemed to be bothering her, but no one except Fumiko and Rangiku seemed to notice. The Lieutenant threw the orange haired girl a meaningful look, then turned back to her Captain.

"Are you sure there's nothing we can do for – Captain?"

He wasn't looking at his Lieutenant nor, apparently, listening to her.

His eyes were following Fumiko, who walked to the edge of the roof and looked over the edge. Evidently she was sensing something. Abruptly she turned back to face her Captain.

"Sir, can I leave?" she asked quietly.

He narrowed his eyes questioningly, but then let it slide and nodded.

His Third Seat was still a mystery to him, despite what he had seen and heard that day and what she had told him. He had, so far, enough reasons not to trust her, and letting her go in spite of that fact was his decision. Though he would demand an explanation when she returned.

"Thank you, Captain."

A second later she had jumped out of sight at an incredible speed.

* * *

><p>What Fumiko sensed made her nervous and uneasy. She had searched for the presence of Ikkaku and Yumichika and found that they were alright, then she had remembered the incident with Ururu earlier.<p>

She had looked for and found her at her master's shop.

But the girl was so frightened that Fumiko could feel her very presence shudder. Urahara was with her, as were Tessai and Jinta, but even so…

Ururu had been like a sister to Fumiko, she had arrived with Jinta at Urahara's only a few years after Fumiko herself, and the three of them had lived together like siblings ever since.

Fumiko had known the gentle, compassionate girl with the incredible fighting skill and strength for almost all her life.

That was also the reason why she was so concerned – she had never felt Ururu that scared before.

She arrived at Urahara's shop in a matter of seconds. Without knocking she entered the house, knowing that everyone was inside because she felt them.

Inside, Ururu's fear was more concentrated and felt even worse to Fumiko.

Jinta was sitting outside the open door of one of the back rooms, a look of shock and fear on his own face.

Fumiko knelt down in front of him.

"What happened to her?" she asked quietly.

Jinta looked up at her. She saw his face twist into a mixture of fear and guilt.

"She reacted to that Arrancar's pressure and… attacked him. And then she was… pierced by the Arrancar's horns…"

He looked at her as if asking for help. Fumiko returned the boy's gaze, trying to kook reassuring. She had known him practically all his life and knew he was very protective of the older girl, even if he sometimes got overenthusiastic about it.

Then she leaned forward and embraced him. For a moment he didn't move, then he grabbed onto her and held on tight. She thought she felt him sobbing softly.

She knew he would never cry in front of Ururu, because he was the strong one, the one she could depend on – but in truth he was extremely worried.

Fumiko gently stroked his back.

"I'll go and see what I can do to help, alright?"

He pulled back and wiped his face with his sleeve. She smiled and got to her feet.

"It'll be fine."

In truth, she had no idea whether Ururu would be fine or not. Normally she could sense the wellbeing of a person faintly through the spiritual pressure, but Ururu's was far too distorted for her to tell.

She entered the room to see the girl lying on the ground, her eyes open, whimpering quietly.

On her left sat Tessai, using his healing powers on a huge hole in her chest.

On her right sat Urahara, holding her small hand in his.

"Kisuke… Kisuke…" she moaned, her voice thin and fragile.

Fumiko realized that the feeling emanating form the girl wasn't just fear, it was also pain.

"It's going to be okay, Ururu" Urahara reassured her.

Fumiko stepped closer.

"Master."

"Ururu's eyes flickered to the door, seeing her standing there.

"…Fumiko?" the girl whispered.

Fumiko kneeled down next to Urahara and smiled at her.

"Yes, it's me. You fought hard, didn't you, Ururu?"

The girl's eyes were glazed over by confusion.

"I… I don't…"

Urahara leaned over to Fumiko and explained: "The Arrancar's pressure overwhelmed her, and that's what made her attack. She doesn't remember what happened. And this fear she feels is because of this missing memory. Imagine waking up and having a life-threatening wound in your chest, a pierced heart? Her fear is understandable. And we'll be able to heal her completely in no time."

Fumiko nodded, understanding.

She moved over to Tessai's side and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Want some help?" she asked.

Without waiting for a reply she used a technique her master had taught her a while ago: She transferred a minimal amount of her pressure into Tessai's body, strengthening him.

This kind of action wasn't widely spread with the Shinigami, because it required an incredible amount of control over spiritual pressure. If one wasn't careful and gave away too much of one's own pressure, it could lead, in the worst case, to death. That was why it was mostly not even taught to anyone anymore.

But Kisuke Urahara was not a normal master, and Fumiko Yoko was not a normal pupil. He had taught her so much more than he would teach any other pupil, because he knew her capabilities were different than those of others.

Tessai's body jolted slightly when he received her pressure, but he looked over and smiled at Fumiko thankfully.

Slowly the wound to Ururu's chest was healing. The girl relaxed and closed her eyes as her pain faded.

"I'm guessing everyone else is alright?" Urahara asked finally, looking up at Fumiko.

"More or less. Captain Hitsugaya and Rukia were injured pretty bad, but Orihime's patched them up again. And everyone's received a few cuts and bruises, but that was to be expected."

"What about you?"

"I'm fine. I wasn't hurt at all. But…"

Fumiko considered for a moment, then decided against telling her master about the incident with the Arrancar earlier. Hell, he probably already knew.

"… forget it…"

"If you weren't hurt, that's good. But what happened to make you release your power to such a high level? You were being reckless, Fumiko. Why?"

"…well…"

He waited, but when she didn't say anything more he continued:

"Was that really necessary? As far as I could tell, the Gentai Kaijo was approved before anyone was seriously injured. But I felt your pressure rise even before that."

Fumiko looked down, knowing she couldn't lie.

"I know that. But… don't ask me why I did that. I have no idea, honestly. It just looked like… Captain Hitsugaya was going to get severely injured. All I did was jump in between and stop the Arrancar."

"How?" Urahara narrowed his eyes at her. "You didn't use your Zanpakuto, did you? If you had, such high pressure wouldn't have been necessary. You know far better than that."

Fumiko shook her head. "No, I didn't use Nami no Sasayaki. I… stopped him with my hands."

Urahara raised his eyebrows under his hat but refrained from stating his opinion on her actions.

Then he turned back to look at Ururu and sighed.

"Thank you, Tessai," he said, addressing his assistant, "I'm sure she'll be fine now."

Tessai shook his head. "Don't thank me for this. It goes without saying. And I couldn't have done it this fast without your help, Fumiko."

"No problem at all."

She got to her feet.  
>"Well, since everyone seems to be alright here, I guess I'll head back. I've got some explaining to do to my Captain."<p>

She felt her master's eyes on her back as she left the room. She could practically hear his thoughts whizzing madly. She knew he would be thinking in many different directions, calculating any possibilities and mentally taking measures for anything that might come up. Whatever happened, Kisuke was always incredibly well-prepared.

But this time she wasn't sure she liked it that much.

The moment she exited his shop she broke into a mix of running and shunpo. Once again she could immediately feel a pressure give chase – she knew it was her Captain.

This time, though, she didn't have to pretend she didn't notice – he already knew she could sense him.

She stopped in her tracks, landing on a nearby rooftop and allowing him to catch up to her.

"Captain."

He came to a stand in front of her, bandages still covering what was visible of his chest and blood splattered on his kimono.

"What happened just then? Why did you leave?" he asked.

She knew she owed him at least that explanation – and there were more questions to come. She had no way to avoid them. It was time to come clean and tell the truth, especially about her powers.

"One of my master's workers got injured pretty seriously. I felt a disturbance in her pressure and wanted to know what was wrong. But she's alright now."

He seemed to believe her and nodded.

"And before? What happened during the fight with the Arrancar?"

She saw his gaze sharpen in concentration, showing her the significance the answer of this question had for him.

Obviously it was important that he knew the answer as to why her pressure had become so powerful. She could still feel the doubts at her loyalty in the way he looked at her now.

"What is it you want to know, sir? The reason why I interfered? Or is it…"

"No more games, Yoko" he said sharply. "I want the truth about your powers. What is your limit? Why were you placed in my Squad? And why does Head Captain Yamamoto trust you without questioning? What is your part in all of this? Do possess valuable knowledge about Aizen and the Arrancar?"

Fumiko sighed.

"Can we talk at my house?" she asked. "It's kind of a long story, you see, Captain."

He eyes her suspiciously, then decided to trust her and nodded.

* * *

><p>He followed her using shunpo back to her home. They reentered her room through the window. Both bodies were sitting on the ground inside Fumiko's bedroom and looked up as the two Shinigami landed next to them softly.<p>

They returned to their bodies – or, in the Captain's case, his Gigai – and Fumiko offered him her chair while she sat down on her bed.

She sighed again. "Where do I begin…"

"Aizen" the Captain suggested. "What do you know of his true objective, and about the Arrancar?"

"I'm afraid I don't know more than you do concerning that, probably even less. I have no idea of what he is planning or why he involved the Arrancar. I assume he is creating an army, but anyone can speculate that far."

He narrowed his eyes, not trusting her.

"It's the truth, sir. I know I haven't told you everything about me, but I really have no information concerning the enemy. What I can tell you are facts from my past and details concerning my power and loyalties."

He nodded curtly for her to continue.

"My master, as you already know, is Kisuke Urahara. He taught me practically everything I know. I have lived with him since I was three years old, until I was thirteen. Only then was I ready to return to my parents."

"Why is that?"

"Because I was dangerous, sir. I possess extremely high spiritual pressure and a lot of power – too much for a small child to control. I started hurting the people around me. Glass would shatter when I got close.

My parent's were helpless and had no idea what was wrong, until my master contacted them and explained. He convinced them it was best for me to train under him, learn to suppress my power and use it properly."

"And your parents let you go with him, I gather. And he trained you to be a Shinigami."

Captain Hitsugaya was watching her intently as she told her story, showing a little more than interest. She recalled her master mentioning something about her Captain's past – she assumed he had had similar experiences.

"Yes. It took months for me to learn to suppress my power enough not to hurt anyone. I was only four years at the time. My goal was to go to school with normal children without endangering them. I was always hoping, because being normal was my greatest wish.

But my master thought it was too soon to let me out in public because I was unstable. So he taught me everything he felt I needed to know, about this world as well as the Soul Society. He also taught me all forms of combat I didn't need a Zanpakuto for; kido, hakuda and hoho.

I always heard a voice in my head, but I never understood what it meant until I was ten years old. That was when my Zanpakuto told me its name. From then on my master taught me zanjutsu as well."

Captain Hitsugaya looked slightly impressed, but tried not to show it. "You were extremely young to understand your Zanpakuto" he remarked.

She nodded. "I guess I was."

"So – you hid your power all the time. But why release it now, of all times?"

Fumiko shrugged. "You would have to ask my master that. He's the one who told me to. He called me the 'ace in his pocket' and said it was time to reveal me now that the Arrancar had made their move. I think he believed the Shinigami needed help. So he sent me."

"… and that's what you told the Head Captain, I presume…?"

She nodded. "And I think he also talked to my master himself. He didn't have any distrust for me whatsoever."

"I see. But… didn't you demonstrate your powers to Captain Yamamoto?"

And understandable questioning look crossed his face. Fumiko knew he was wondering why she had been made a Third Seat if she was so powerful.

She hesitated.

"Well… yes, Captain, I did, but… I have to admit I wasn't quite honest with him. You see… I never fight with all my power. In fact… I suppressed most of it in that demonstration."

He frowned. "Why?"

"…because… I am afraid of my power, sir. I am suppressing it all the time, day and night, and when I fight I only use a fraction of it. I am afraid that if I use too much I might lose control completely and it will break free of my hold… I might start hurting people again; I might not be able to regain control…"

She sighed. "It was a long, hard path to suppressing my pressure, and I'm not about to give up what I've achieved. I have a normal life now; I can go outside without being afraid of causing casualties. I can live with my parents now without endangering them."

Captain Hitsugaya regarded her as she hesitated, searching for words to express what she meant.

"I was afraid the Head Captain would make me a Lieutenant or a Captain. I'm not going to lie – I do have that power in me. But I am not a Shinigami, I am a human. I have a life to return to. I agreed to help you win this battle, but only as long as I stay alive and return to my family when it's over. If I was made a higher ranking officer…"

"… the risk would have been higher for you to be involved deeply, injured or even killed. I understand."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "How much power do you think you possess now? How much pressure can you use, what is your limit?"

She looked to the floor.

"I don't know, Captain. I have never tested it, because…"

She flinched at a memory. He noticed this, of course.

"…the last time I did, I… "

The image of blood splashing upward forced itself into her mind, along with a very characteristic green and white striped hat whipping through the air, splattered with blood.

She shuddered. "I caused a lot of pain."

Then she regained her posture and continued: "It is to be assumed that my powers have become greater since the last time I released them fully, when I was three years old. But how strong – I can't tell. No one can."

This information seemed to leave her Captain lost in his thoughts. Finally he looked up at her.

"Did you request a specific Squad you wanted to join?" he asked.

"I didn't. The Head Captain never asked me, he simply placed me under your command. And by doing so he sent me strait back here. Maybe that's why he did it – to allow me to spend a little more time with my family. Though I doubt that, somehow."

Captain Hitsugaya shrugged. "No one really understands what the Head Captain is thinking. We can only assume he has already worked out a strategy against Aizen and his Arrancar. I suggest we trust his judgment for now."

A voice abruptly sounded in Fumiko's head. Now that it did, she realized her Zanpakuto had been holding her breath for the entire conversation, listening intently and probably watching the Captain's every move and expression.

_Does __that__ mean __he__ trusts __us__ now?_, Nami no Sasayaki blurted out.

Fumiko looked up at her Captain, who had got to his feet and was walking over to the window. He turned back to face her.

"Thank you for your hospitality, then. And for the information."

She nodded. "Feel free to come back any time, Captain. But sir… I'd appreciate it if… you didn't tell everyone about my powers, if it's not too much to ask."

He hesitated. "I can't promise I won't tell people I trust, Yoko. This is too important to keep a secret. But rest assured that no one who shouldn't know will hear."

She sighed. "Thank you, Captain Hitsugaya."

He gave a curt nod and jumped out of the open window into the night.

_So?_, Nami no Sasayaki asked. _What __do __you __think?_

Fumiko looked at the place he had just been standing, then outside into the darkness.

_At least a little more than before. He's not so bad, is he?_

_Not at all. It could have been a lot worse. And all his suspicions were reasonable ones, after all. Do you think he'll tell the Head Captain about you, about… us and our power?_

_I'm positive that's the first thing he'll do, Nami. But it can't be helped._

She got up slowly, walked over to the window and closed it.

_I wonder where he's going now…_


	9. Memories 8 Prisoner

Memories – Chapter 8

Prisoner

(Two years before prologue, in the world of the living, Karakura Town)

Two days had passed since the Arrancar had attacked. During that time, Fumiko had been able to persuade her Captain to stay at her house – there was enough room and her parents had agreed at once, so there was no problem. Rangiku was staying at Orihime's, which was just around the corner, so she would always be within reach if something happened.

They had had a bit of trouble with communicating with the Soul Society when Captain Hitsugaya tried to make his report, but they had solved that problem now – even if the solution wasn't quite what Fumiko had expected.

Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto had acquired a device which they labeled the "emergency communication system" between the Shinigami in the world of the living and the Seireitei. It looked to Fumiko like a huge screen that filled the entire space between floor and ceiling of a room – and was now standing in one of the spare rooms of the Yoko's home.

At the moment Fumiko herself, her Captain and her Lieutenant were standing in that particular room, staring at the screen, waiting for the device to establish communication. So far, all they had seen or heard was static. Fumiko had wondered how the device worked, but hadn't understood the explanation at all, so she had no idea what was supposed to happen or where the problem was, but apparently it was normal to have to wait a while for it to work, for neither the Captain nor the Lieutenant looked the least bit taken aback by the fact that nothing had happened so far. They were both waiting calmly, gazing at the screen.

The doorbell rang, and Fumiko felt her mother answering. There was a presence outside that she recognized. Then there was a noise on the stairs, and shortly afterwards the door opened to reveal Orihime Inoue. All three of them turned to look at her. She entered the room and was about to say something when she saw the huge screen.

"Whoa. That's really cool!" she exclaimed.

The Captain scratched his head, muttering: "Damn. She couldn't have picked the worst time to walk through that door if she'd tried."

Orihime was totally overwhelmed by the new device; she seemed extremely flustered as she said: "Uh – I mean, not cool! What's going on? I mean – what is that?"

A split second later the screen flickered into focus to show a young Shinigami.

"Thank you for waiting. You've reached the Call Center for the Department of Research and Development. "

Fumiko's eyes flicked back to the screen as Orihime fell silent.

The Captain answered: "Tell them Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of Squad 10, is calling."

"Yes sir. He's inspecting your call" the Shinigami replied.

Fumiko only had a second to guess who "he" was, but her suspicions were confirmed as the screen flickered again and came to rest.

"It's the Head Captain!" Orihime exclaimed.

"I must commend you for taking care of this so quickly, Captain Hitsugaya" the Head Captain said. "The recent development made it important that we establish this emergency channel as soon as possible. We have discovered Sosuke Aizen's true objective!"

Fumiko gasped, as did Rangiku. Captain Hitsugaya's eyes grew wide.

"That's what this is about? So you've found out what Aizen's after?"

Yamamoto nodded. "We have indeed."

Orihime looked at the screen nervously.

"You know what?" she said. "It sounds like you guys are discussing important Shinigami stuff, so I'll just go outside, okay?"

She turned to leave, but the Head Captain called after her: "Wait a moment. Unfortunately the matter I'm about to discuss concerns you humans as well. You should hear what I have to say."

Fumiko looked at the Head Captain with apprehension on her face. Something that concerned not just the Shinigami, who were at war with Aizen, but the humans as well? What was Aizen up to?

Orihime hesitated, then nodded. "Yes, sir" she said and stayed put as Yamamoto began his explanation.

"As you may know Sosuke Aizen disappeared months ago, and since then we have launched an extensive investigation. We've had teams searching the Squad five Captain's quarters where Aizen lived, the underground assembly hall of Central 46, where he hid himself after his feigned death, and even the Daireisho Archive, where, after countless hours of sifting through all the data, Captain Ukitake discovered something."

Captain Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed.

"The information Captain Aizen had been looking at. What was it?"

"The Ouken" the Head Captain replied.

Fumiko gasped involuntarily. Her Captain looked shocked as he realized, just as she did, what this meant.

"Um…" came Orihime's voice from behind them. She was frowning slightly. "What exactly is an Ouken?" she asked tentatively.

Rangiku turned her head towards her and said: "The literal translation is 'the royal key'. You may not have known, but the Soul Society has a royal family. We do have a king, but he had placed Central 46 in charge of governing the Soul Society, and the royal family chose never to get involved. Neither the Captain nor myself, none of us have actually seen the royal family in person."

Fumiko nodded and continued: "The king is called the Reiou, or Soul King. He's an important symbolic figure within the Soul Society. The royal palace is located in a completely separate dimension, and it's guarded by its own private force, the Royal Security Guards. They are an elite group; some also call them Squad zero. And the Ouken is the key that opens the gate to the dimension where the royal palace is."

The Head Captain looked at her with approval on his face.

"Indeed, you are correct, Yoko."

Orihime interrupted him, her expression turning to shock. "If that's true, and Aizen's after the key, that means he wants to –"

"Murder the king" Yamamoto concluded. "I'm afraid we must assume that is his motive. However I believe there is a more immediate threat."

Captain Hitsugaya's face was set with concentration. "Could there have been any information in the book Aizen was looking at that would lead him to the location of the Ouken?" he asked.

"Not exactly" the Head Captain answered. Fumiko nodded subconsciously. She remembered Urahara telling her something about that. "The location of the Ouken is a secret passed down from one Head Captain of the Gotei 13 to the next for generations. There has never been or ever shall be a written record of its whereabouts. The document Aizen was looking at dealt not with the location but with the creation of the Ouken. He now possesses the knowledge with which to create the royal key."

Fumiko remembered now. Her master had told her about that book.

"The Ouken codex" she said quietly, more to herself than to anybody else, but fully aware that everyone was listening.

The Head Captain nodded and said: "The materials required to create an Ouken are a hundred thousand souls and a Juureichi one spirit mile in diameter. A Juureichi is an enriched spirit zone found in the world of the living, a zone where you can find the highest concentration of spiritual pressure in the human world. The location of the Juureichi changes over time. Because it is so spiritually charged, it is an area spirits are drawn to."

Fumiko knew what was coming. She had known the location of the Juureichi her entire life. She felt it. And she was sure she would feel it, no matter where on earth it was. Her hands tightened into fists, and her whole body became rigid.

The Head Captain noticed this. "Perhaps you understand now. The Juureichi that Aizen is after –"

"…is Karakura Town" Fumiko said, her voice shaking slightly.

Orihime gasped.

Yamamoto nodded. "I realize one hundred thousand souls and a Juureichi with a radius of one spirit mile may seem like abstract concepts and be difficult for you to visualize, so I'll put it in more concrete terms: If Aizen is able to follow the instructions which he now possesses and he succeeds in completing the Ouken, Karakura Town, the land on which it stands and every person living there will be carved out of this world and erased from existence!"

Orihime's eyes grew wide with shock and fear.

"No" she said, her voice faint. "That's not possible… But… isn't there anything you can do? Isn't there some way to stop him?"

She closed her eyes in an attempt to shut out the horrible concept of the entire town being erased.

"We will find a way" the Head Captain assured her. "The Thirteen Court Guard Squads were created for this very purpose!"

Rangiku turned her head and smiled reassuringly at Orihime. Fumiko looked to the ground, her hands still balled into fists.

"Thankfully we still have a little time to work with. According to Captain Kurotsuchi's report, the Hogyoku remains in a dormant state for a period of time after being released from its seal. There is nothing Aizen can do to change that. We believe it will take two years to fully awaken. Aizen will be unable to assemble his forces until the Hogyoku is fully awakened, then he will make his move. And then we shall fight! Until then, we must work on our skills and not rest until we are prepared for battle!"

Fumiko, Rangiku and Captain Hitsugaya nodded and chorused: "Yes, sir!"

The Head Captain nodded his approval, then said: "Now, as for you, Orihime Inoue. Since Aizen's objective is the world of the living, the area may be too large for us to handle by ourselves. We will need the world of the living to gather its strength as well.

Go. I want you to inform Ichigo Kurosaki of this matter."

Orihime's face was set as she replied: "Yes, sir!" She gave a short bow and hurried from the room – whatever she had come here for in the first place was definitely not as important as this. Fumiko remembered something about Orihime telling her that Ichigo had gone missing – she hadn't seen him at school for the last two days, not since his fight with Grimmjow. Though she still sensed his presence, and she knew Orihime could, too. She would find him alright.

Rangiku turned to leave as well. "I'll find Ikkaku and make sure that everyone else is notified."

"Good. We'll give you a hand" Captain Hitsugaya said, beckoning to Fumiko.

They were already halfway at the door when the Head Captain called: "Wait. I was wondering whether I might have a moment of your time, Captain Hitsugaya. And yours too, Yoko."

The two of them stopped in their tracks and turned back to the screen.

"I realize there are urgent matters at hand, but there is someone here who has been waiting to speak with you, Captain Hitsugaya. As for you, Yoko, wait a moment, I still have something to discuss with you after your Captain has finished his conversation."

A second person came into view on the screen. It was a young female Shinigami with brown hair tied up in a knot at the back of her head and deep bags under her brown eyes. She looked at Captain Hitsugaya nervously.

The Captain's eyes widened. "It can't be."

The Head Captain stepped out of view, and Fumiko suddenly had the feeling she was intruding. She hurriedly stepped back as well, backing away as far as she could form the screen. Though she couldn't help hearing and seeing what was happening nonetheless.

"Hitsugaya-kun" the girl said, smiling slightly.

"I see. So you've woken up, Hinamori."

The name triggered a memory – Urahara had told her about this girl. She was the Lieutenant of Squad five and, Fumiko realized with a shock, the Lieutenant who had been serving directly under Sosuke Aizen. Immediately she felt sympathy and understanding towards the girl, who looked like she hadn't slept in weeks.

The girl nodded at Captain Hitsugaya's question.

"Are you sure you're well enough to be up and walking around?" he asked.

She gave a tired looking smile. "Yeah, I'm all better now."

"Good" he replied, but Fumiko could tell he didn't mean it. He was seeing the same girl that she was, and she was definitely not "better". She looked more like she could use another rest.

There was a short pause, as Hinamori looked to the ground. Finally she said: "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Hitsugaya-kun. I doubted you… and I attacked you… I don't know what was wrong with me. Really, I –"

He interrupted her, and she looked up at him, surprised.

"You idiot. I don't care about that anymore. And if I don't care, you shouldn't either. Hurry up and go back to bed and get rid of those bags under your eyes."

Tears welled up in Hinamori's eyes, and she wiped them away with her hands.

"Thank you, Hitsugaya-kun."

He smiled. Somehow it struck Fumiko as odd that he didn't complain about her calling him by his last name instead of his title. He seemed to know her well – or at least, better than the other Shinigami.

"Besides," he added, "you still look like a kid. If you wanna grow, you need more sleep!"

She looked up, perplexed.

"Take a look at Matsumoto" he continued. "You'll need to sleep for ten years straight if you wanna catch up to her!"

"S-shut up!" Hinamori spluttered. "Rangiku-san is an exception! Besides, you're not in any position to lecture me about heights, Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Hinamori!" the Captain yelled, cutting her off. She stopped, startled.

"I'm tired of repeating myself. I'm not 'Hitsugaya-kun'. I'm Captain Hitsugaya."

She gazed at him for a moment, then smiled a small smile and looked down again.

"You're right" she said quietly, nervously clasping her hands together.

There was a period of silence. Then she said: "Hey – is it okay if I ask you something, Hitsugaya-kun?" she asked. Fumiko couldn't help but notice that she had ignored what he had just said about her calling him Captain.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You're going to fight against Captain Aizen, aren't you?" Hinamori asked quietly. Fumiko noted that she still called Aizen 'Captain'. She narrowed her eyes, listening more intently now.

"Are you going to kill…Captain Aizen?" she asked. Fumiko felt an uneasiness emanating from her Captain and saw him balling his hand into a fist.

"Please… please, save Captain Aizen!"

Fumiko had to stop herself from gasping in shock. Hinamori was hugging herself, her shaking arms around her own body – and just like her arms, her voice was shaking as she continued: "I know what Captain Aizen is doing is very bad. But I'm sure he has a really good reason for doing it!"

Captain Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed into a pained yet determined expression.

"That's it! Captain Ichimaru or someone must be forcing Captain Aizen to –"

Suddenly, the Head Captain appeared on the screen again, his hand over Lieutenant Hinamori's face. He was using some kind of spell on her, for suddenly she slumped into the arms of Lieutenant Sasakibe, who had appeared at her side, and fell asleep.

"My apologies" Yamamoto said, as Sasakibe carried the Lieutenant out of sight. "I respected her desire to speak with you and allowed it, but apparently it was too soon."

"No" Captain Hitsugaya said, bowing his head. "Thank you very much."

"Captain Hitsugaya… I have an urgent matter to discuss with your Third Seat."

Hitsugaya nodded and looked to the ground.

Fumiko stepped forward. "Yes, sir?"

Her Captain took a few steps to the side, allowing her to stand in front of the screen alone. She felt a confusing mixture of emotions coming from him, and saw him tighten his fists until his knuckles went white.

"I have a request of you, Fumiko Yoko" the Head Captain said.

"Yes?"

"I want you to return to the Seireitei immediately."

Fumiko's eyes widened and her Captain looked up, clearly startled.

"…what?" she asked, before she could stop herself. The question sounded kind of rude.

"I meant exactly what I said. I want you to return to the Seireitei this instant."

She felt spiritual pressure welling up behind her and turned to see a Senkaimon that had just appeared out of nowhere. Its doors opened to reveal Lieutenant Sasakibe of the first Squad, as well as half a dozen masked men dressed in black and carrying weapons at their sides.

Captain Hitsugaya jumped forward to stand in front of the screen again.

"What is this about, Head Captain Yamamoto?" he asked, plain shock on his face now.

"Fumiko Yoko, I hereby command you to return. I shall use force if necessary. Until further notice you shall be taken our prisoner for questioning. There are things you haven't told me yet, and I will not let you go until I have received answers."

Fumiko gasped as the six men – supposedly members of the Stealth Force, stepped forward and formed a circle around her.

"But I – sir! What is this about? What have I done?" she demanded, turning to face the Head Captain.

"This is a matter I will discuss with you in person. Return now."

"What - this minute? But what about my parents? I can't just – "

"Captain Hitsugaya will notify them." The Head Captain turned to Hitsugaya. "I am sorry to take away a member of your Squad so shortly after her recruiting, but this cannot be helped. I will notify you of what has transpired once we have secured the answers we need."

Captain Hitsugaya nodded curtly at Yamamoto, then turned and watched as the men form the Stealth Force urged Fumiko to enter the Senkaimon. They followed Lieutenant Sasakibe and disappeared.

As the gate closed, Fumiko looked over her shoulder at her Captain and opened her mouth to say something, but her words were swallowed by the void and never reached him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there :D So there you have it, Chapter 8! Wait a moment... whoa, we're already on chapter eight O_o<strong>

**Well anyway, I wanted to thank all of you who've reviewed the story so far, and of course all of you who've kept on reading "behind the scenes" as well :D I'm nothing without your support :)**

**Now; I desperately need your help with this chapter - I wonder, is what I'm trying to say understandable? I mean, can you still follow where the story is going or am I losing myself here? Please, tell me what you guys think! And also, is Captain Hitsugaya still acting like he should? I'm seriously afraid to change his character too much -_- Please warn me before it gets too bad, okay?**


	10. Memories 9 Questions and Answers

Memories – Chapter 9

Questions and Answers

(Two years before prologue, in the Soul Society, Seireitei)

Fumiko stepped out of the Senkaimon, still surrounded by the men from the Stealth Force. She found herself in the same room she had just seen the Head Captain standing in moments before on the screen. It was a plain room, with an identical screen filling the entire span on one side of it – apart from that, it was empty.

Her guard exited the room quietly through a door to her left as the Senkaimon closed and disappeared.

Lieutenant Sasakibe, the only one left in the room besides her, turned to face her.

"I apologize for this. The Head Captain will be with you shortly. Please just wait here – and don't try to go anywhere, otherwise we will really have to lock you in."

Then he left.

_At__ least __they__ still __trust__ us__ enough __not__ to __lock __us __up_, Nami no Sasayaki said.

_We haven't done anything wrong so far – we just didn't tell the whole truth. They have every right to suspect us, I guess, and no reason to trust us._

Fumiko sighed and wondered whether she should have seen this coming or not. Obviously her Captain had told Yamamoto what had happened – and probably, now that she thought about it, everything she had told him about her past as well.

_What, was I actually thinking he'd keep something so important from the Head Captain? That was highly unrealistic to begin with. He's just doing what he has to, what anyone would do…_

Her thoughts trailed off into nothingness and she sighed.

_This __is __quite__ the__ mess__ we__'__re __in__ now,__ but __it __could__ be__ worse_, she concluded.

_True.__ I__'__m __sure__ we__ can __sort __this __out__ if__ we__ tell__ the__ truth__ this __time_, the Zanpakuto agreed.

_Although__…_ Fumiko hesitated. _Wha t__if...__ what__ if__ they __put__ me __in__ a__ higher __position__ then?_

_Tell them that you're uncertain of your abilities. That will do. And even if you're put up higher – you're not alone, you know? I'll always be there to help you._

Fumiko didn't answer directly, but pondered what her weapon had just said.

_I__ know_, Nami no Sasayaki said after a short while, _I __know __that__ you__'__re __not__ able __to__ hear __me__ yet__ when__ your__ pressure__ rises.__ But__ we __can __work __on__ that,__ alright?__ We__'__ll__ see__ how __far__ we__ –_

Fumiko interrupted her without speaking, simply by dragging up a memory for them both to see: The same scene she had remembered while talking to her Captain, the one with the blood and the green and white striped hat flying through the air, splattered with red.

She quickly pushed that thought away, but had clearly made her point.

_I'm not trying that again. Master was unable to move for a week, if I remember correctly. So forget it, Nami. It's too dangerous._

_If you never try, how will you get stronger?_

Fumiko sighed. _Who__ said__ I__ wanted __to__ get __stronger,__ huh? __I__ never __asked __for__ this __power. __I__ never __asked__ to__ –_

She stopped herself.

…_to__ hear__ my__ voice?_, Nami finished for her.

_No! No, that's not what I meant. All I said was that – all I really wanted was a normal life. You are a part of me, and I'm not complaining about you. In fact, I wouldn't know what to do without you. We're partners, aren't we? We're in this together now. I just thought that… life would have been so much easier if I had never had powers in the first place._

The Zanpakuto sighed. _There__ you__ have __it. __Life__'__s__ not__ fair,__ is__ it? __But __we__ can __do__ this __together,__ trust__ me. __I__'__ll__ be__ watching __over__ you._

Nami no Sasayaki left her thoughts and returned to the underwater world of Fumiko's soul – and the next moment, the door opened.

Fumiko turned to see the Head Captain walking inside, followed by two middle-aged men who were both wearing a Captain's haori and a black kimono. One of them had draped a pink flowered kimono over his haori and wore his wavy brown hair in a ponytail under a straw hat. The other had long white hair and a friendly face.

"Fumiko Yoko. These are Captain Kyouraku of Squad 8 and Captain Ukitake of Squad 13. We will be asking you some questions now" Yamamoto stated.

"Yes, sir" Fumiko said obediently.

The three Captains stood in a row, facing her and watching her intently. The white haired Captain, Ukitake, had a kind of sympathetic look on his face and smiled slightly as she looked at him. Captain Kyouraku did so, too. They had probably expected someone more fearsome than a small human girl.

Fumiko felt extremely strong spiritual pressure emanating from all three of them, enough to crush her in her current state if they wished to do so. The pressure she herself was letting out at the moment could barely withstand, but she hesitated to release more.

_The __truth_, she reminded herself. And so she allowed some more of her pressure to show, enough to make her able to stand comfortably in front of them. She was aware that her level of power was now at a Captain's.

All three Captains instantly noticed the change. Ukitake and Kyouraku frowned, but Yamamoto looked like his suspicions had been confirmed.

"Why don't you reveal all of your power to us now? You are still hiding some of it" he said.

Fumiko shook her head, but didn't break eye contact with the Head Captain.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I can't."

Captain Kyouraku took a small step towards her. The movement was almost irrelevant, but the meaning was clear.

"Why ever not?" he asked.

"Because, sir," she said, turning to face the brown haired Captain, whose gray eyes were watching her intently from beneath his hat, "I would endanger not only every person in this room, but also everyone else in- and outside this building, if not more."

The Captains looked at her in disbelief. She opened her mouth to explain when she felt a disturbance in the air and turned her head to the left.

A Senkaimon appeared at the same spot where Fumiko had emerged earlier – but it looked different from the usual Senkaimon. Somehow it seemed familiar.

The gate opened, and a man emerged, carrying a walking stick and wearing a very characteristic green and white striped hat.

"Master" Fumiko said.

Urahara looked up and saw the scene enfold in front of him.

"Looks like I'm just in time, then. Let me explain the situation to you, Head Captain, since she is my pupil."

Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyouraku both looked surprised.

"Kisuke" Ukitake said. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Urahara nodded at him. "Indeed, it has."

Kyouraku narrowed his eyes and turned to the Head Captain.

"What about the incident – "

"There's no need to worry, Captain Kyouraku. Kisuke Urahara is on our side" Yamamoto said, as if that settled the matter.

Kyouraku looked puzzled, but seemed to trust his judgment.

Urahara move to stand next to Fumiko. He smiled down at her, then turned back to face the Captains.

"As I'm sure you've noticed, Fumiko here is able to control the amount of spiritual pressure she emanates, up to hiding herself completely.

He nodded at Fumiko to demonstrate.

It took her mere seconds to make all her pressure disappear, suppressing it into the deepest depths of her body and not allowing any of it to escape.

Captain Kyouraku gasped at this, and Captain Ukitake looked shocked.

"It's gone!" he said. "Not of a trace of her presence is left… how do you do that?"

He stared at her with something close to awe in his eyes.

"My master taught me" she said simply.

Urahara nodded and explained: "It started… when she was born, I guess. There was an immense disturbance in the pressure of Karakura Town, and suddenly a great number of hollows appeared. They were drawn to where she was. I felt it and went to see what the cause was – and found a baby girl as the source of all that pressure. Since she was helpless on her own, I put up a barrier around her to hide her from anyone who would want to harm such a powerful child."

Yamamoto nodded, and the other Captains looked interested. Somehow Fumiko felt they were looking at her differently than before.

"This barrier worked out at the beginning," Urahara continued, "but the older she got, the stronger her pressure became. By the time she was three years old, I could no longer contain it. It was already hard to stop her from damaging things when she was two – especially glass tended to shatter when she got close. Her parents had no idea what was wrong, obviously. When it became too much for me to handle, I showed myself to them and explained the situation as I had understood it. After that, they agreed to let me take their daughter with me and train her."

"And that is what you did, as we can all see" Yamamoto said, looking down at Fumiko.

"Yes, sir. He trained me for years, until I was completely able to control my pressure. In between, he taught me everything I was missing, since I couldn't go to a normal school – and also a few things about the Soul Society as well" she said.

Captain Kyouraku looked impressed. "So you're able to perform kido, hoho, zanjutsu and hakuda?" he asked her.

"Yes, and quite well if I may say so" Urahara answered for her. "Her bond with her power is strong, and she is a fast learner. She first heard her Zanpakuto say its name when she was only ten years old."

"Ten?" Ukitake exclaimed. "That's extremely early!"

Urahara nodded. He seemed proud of Fumiko somehow, but in a friendly, not a boastful way.

"Then, I trust that you have tested her limits?" Yamamoto inquired.

Fumiko shuddered unwillingly. Her master looked down at her and smiled.

"I tried, but her power is too much for me to handle. My body ended up slightly damaged in the process, and –"

"_Slightly_ damaged?" Fumiko repeated incredulously. "I almost killed you!"

She hated the fact that he took this so lightly. He had never blamed her for what had happened, but she had always felt guilty about it. In truth, even though so much time had already passed since then, she couldn't help blaming herself.

Kisuke shook his head at her.

"You can't expect to be able to control such high spiritual pressure, Fumiko, in such a short time. The more often you try, the better you get at it."

"No way" she said, glaring at him. "I'm not doing that again. I've had enough of hurting people, especially you."

"I see" Yamamoto said, linking himself and the other two Captains back into the conversation. "So you don't know where your limits are."

"I do know how far I can push myself before I lose control of my power, I guess. What I don't know is how much power I truly have inside me."

Urahara nodded at the three Captains and said: "Even so, before she loses control she still possesses more power than the average Captain. I daresay she could be more powerful than most of the Captains if she wanted to."

Fumiko looked up at her master and frowned. The way he said it, he made it sound so… extraordinary. But at the same time she knew he was right. She was actually pretty confident to be able to defeat a Lieutenant using Bankai while she herself was only using Shikai. She refrained from saying this however, because whatever way she put it, it would sound overconfident and boastful.

Yamamoto was looking down at her with a slight frown on his face.

"If you are indeed that strong," he said to her, "then why did you not demonstrate that power to me when I asked you to?"

Fumiko looked down. She had been afraid of that question.

"Well, because I…"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Urahara asked. "She still has a life to return to in the world of the living. She agreed to help you because you asked her to, but she didn't agree to die for you. She wants Aizen defeated, same as you, but she intends to return to her family."

"Of course" Ukitake said, nodding. "You were separated from your parents while you were training with Kisuke, weren't you?"

Fumiko nodded. "I was afraid that you would give me a higher rank, sir, since the Gotei 13 are short three Captains and one Lieutenant. I… I wanted to help, but I'd rather not be in such an important position."

She was aware of the fact that she sounded like a coward, then reminded herself that she had never asked for power.

_We__ did__ complain__ about__ not__ having__ anything__ to__ do,__ though,__ at __the__ beginning.__ But__ that__ doesn__'__t__ mean__ we__ asked__ to __be__ killed__ in__ this__ war_, Nami no Sasayaki said quietly.

"I see" the Head Captain said. Then he turned to Urahara.

"Thank you for explaining this to us. I will see what I can do to help. You can leave now; Sasakibe will organize a Senkaimon to take you back to the world of the living."

Urahara nodded, patted Fumiko on the shoulder and left the room.

Yamamoto looked at her for a moment, then turned to his fellow Captains.

Captain Ukitake smiled. "She isn't our enemy" he said.

"I agree" Captain Kyouraku said, nodding.

"I'm glad you've come to this conclusion, it is the same that I myself have come to. You may leave now. I thank you for your help."

Kyouraku grinned at the old man. "Any time."

Then he followed Captain Ukitake out of the room, leaving Fumiko alone with the Head Captain.

He looked down at her thoughtfully, then beckoned her outside.

"Come with me."

She nodded obediently once more, at the same time suppressing her power to her usual level – that of a Third Seat.

Yamamoto led her through the building, which turned out to be one of Squad 1, and into another empty room. At least it looked empty to Fumiko at first, then she saw there was another Senkaimon inside it, along with two members of the Kido Corps, who had apparently opened it for them.

Fumiko didn't know much about the Kido Corps, but then again, nobody really did. It was mostly their job to open the Senkaimon from the Soul Society, and she had heard they released powerful seals when necessary, but that was about all she knew.

"Follow me" Yamamoto said to her, beckoning again. He stepped forward, nodding to the two figures standing on either side of the gate, then walked right through it and vanished.

Fumiko narrowed her eyes.

_What now?_

_I have no idea. But we'd better follow. I think he doesn't mistrust us so much anymore… but I could be wrong. So be careful._

Fumiko sighed quietly, almost warily.

_I__ will_, she assured her Zanpakuto, then followed the Head Captain.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there, you guys :D Chapter 9 is now officially HERE :D<strong>

**I wanted to thank all of you once again for your wonderful reviews, they always make my day :D Thank you so much, _animefreakiscool, NightWing101, KuroTenshiShiroTenshi, Pelawen Night, Apple Slice, Nightmaera, chaelaellis, toshirolovr94, metsfan101_ and _"addy"_! You're all awesome :3**

**I'm trying my best to upload once a week, but I don't know whether I can do this so regularly since school work is piling up here D: But you know I'll try, alright? :D And remember, reviews tend to motivate me A LOT :3 *coughs*  
><strong>


	11. Memories 10 Spritual pressure

Memories - Chapter 10

Spiritual pressure

(Two years before prologue, in an alternate world, desert)

They exited the Senkaimon into a vast desert landscape – far off from pretty much anything.

"Where… are we?" Fumiko asked tentatively.

"This is an alternate world to the Soul Society. It has been given no name. The only thing here is sand. It is the place where my master once trained me, many years ago. Since then it has not been used."

Fumiko looked around her at the desolate landscape.

"An alternate… world?" she repeated questioningly. "But why here, sir, if I may ask?"

"Because there is no life here. There is nobody here you or I need to be afraid of hurting, Fumiko Yoko. Here you can release all your power."

Her eyes grew wide.

"I couldn't!" she protested, but couldn't keep the awe from her voice. She had to admit this was tempting. Ever since things had been breaking around her, she had been suppressing her power, even hating it – but a small part of her had always wanted to _know_. To know what would happen, to know what she was really capable of, what her limits were.

That same small part of her was now growing steadily more nervous with anticipation.

"I won't ask much of you, Fumiko. Just that you release all your power, so we can both see what you are capable of."

Fumiko thought back to her fight with the Head Captain in his office, to demonstrate her skills, and then to Captain Hitsugaya's fight with the Arrancar. Both times she had tried to release just a bit more of her power, but she still remembered how hard it had been to regain control over herself. If she was now to release _all_ her power…

"But sir… what if I can't control myself? What if I can't pull my pressure back once it's released?"

Yamamoto nodded.

"That is a risk, of course, but there is always a risk, one way or another. How will you know if you never tried?"

Her eyes widened incredulously. Was he serious? He knew full well how dangerous she was!

"If that should happen, I shall be here to stop you – and do not worry, I will definitely do what is necessary to stay alive. Of course, the goal of this exercise is for both of us to return unscathed. When you are in doubt, remember what your master told you. I will continue where he left off – I shall be your new master from now on."

* * *

><p>(At the same time in the Soul Society)<p>

Captains Kyouraku and Ukitake were walking along one of the corridors in the first Squad building, towards the exit.

"What do you think, Shunsui?" Ukitake asked his fellow Captain quietly. "About Yamamoto training her himself, I mean – it's apparent that that is what he's doing, isn't it?"

Kyouraku nodded. "That's what I thought, too. Well… if what she told us is true, and Kisuke said so as well – the old man says we can trust him, after all – then it might not be a bad idea for him to be training her himself. Who knows… she might even be strong enough to challenge him someday."

Ukitake's eyes widened. "But Shunsui – you realize what you're saying? She's a human girl! If she were only nearly as powerful as Yamamoto-sensei, what would that lead to? Just try and imagine that!"

The Captain of Squad 8 stopped in his tracks and turned to face his friend.

"Juushiro – I believe that girl has more potential than we're giving her credit for. We can't believe what we've heard because we didn't see her fight yet. Let's wait until that time comes before we judge her."

Slowly the 13th Squad Captain nodded.

"You're right. I look forward to that time, then."

* * *

><p>(At the same time in the alternate world)<p>

"But sir –"

"Don't be afraid, child. Use the power within you."

Fumiko looked at the ground nervously but didn't object anymore. She realized it was senseless to argue with him.

_Come on, Fumiko. I can help you, you know? Just trust me_, her Zanpakuto said.

_But what if the same thing happens again?_

The memory of Urahara being injured came up yet again.

_It won't. Yamamoto is strong enough to prevent that. He is the strongest Shinigami by far in the Seireitei – probably the strongest Shinigami ever. Let's see if we can measure up to him, alright?_, Nami said, sounding excited.

_You think I'm as strong as him?_, Fumiko asked.

_We'll see. Just go for it. I'll make you hear me this time for sure._

The Head Captain took several steps away from her and positioned himself, forming a sign with his fingers and creating a barrier around himself.

"Alright. Now raise your pressure. There's no need to use your Zanpakuto just yet."

Fumiko heard Nami's sigh in her head and ignored it. She focused her energy on releasing all the pressure she could.

It was as if, out of nowhere, strong winds had come up. They tore at the Head Captain's and Fumiko's hair and clothes with incredible force, blowing them around wildly.

The Head Captain frowned, enhancing his barrier.

"Release it all!" he called over the noise of the wind.

Fumiko shut her eyes in concentration. When she reopened them, she felt the pressure pulsating though her entire body. After four deep, shuddering thumps she felt that there was nothing more she could force from her body.

Yamamoto enhanced his barrier once more, frowning slightly.

"Is that all? Good – then now release your Zanpakuto into Shikai form. Do not attack anything yet – just release pressure" he ordered loudly.

"Yes, sir" she said, though she didn't know whether the words actually reached him or not.

_Let's do this_, Nami said.

"Nami no Sasayaki!" Fumiko called, pulling the sword from its sheath. It grew in length, but otherwise remained unchanged.

Her spiritual pressure, however, grew exponentially.

The Head Captain was now frowning in sincere concentration as he continuously reinforced his barrier. Fumiko had clenched her eyes shut tight, willing herself to release more of her power.

_That's it_, Nami encouraged her. _Can you still hear me?_

_Yes, yes, I hear you. I'm still in control_, Fumiko answered in her head. _This is more pressure than I released when I was training with Kisuke, right?_

_Yeah. You're doing great._

She gripped the hilt of her sword tightly, then felt herself hit a limit.

The Head Captain noticed this immediately. He raised his head to look at her directly, anticipating what would happen next.

When Fumiko opened her eyes, she saw everything sharp and defined. She felt her pressure coursing through her, felt every ounce of it – but the best part was that she knew she could control it. She had mastered her Shikai long ago, and the power she felt now was familiar to her. She knew that this power, when neglected proper control, could severely injure a person, if not kill one – she had seen it happen, after all, with her master. But now she was sure she could stop herself if necessary.

_You've improved, after all, since that time_, the Zanpakuto said.

"Can you go further?" the Head Captain called over the wind that had grown louder and louder.

…_should we…?_

_Try!_, Nami encouraged her.

"Alright then…" Fumiko murmured to herself, then raised her sword in front of her and called out:

"BANKAI! Flow, Nami no Sasayaki!"

The Head Captain's eyes opened wide.

"You've reached Bankai level?" he asked incredulously, though the girl did not hear him.

Fumiko tightened her fist over her Zanpakuto's hilt as the pressure increased. Her teeth clenched together as she fought to control the outburst she had just caused.

She felt the power overwhelming her.

_Fumiko! Stop, Fumiko!_

Nami's voice sounded so distant now, she had to fight to hear her over the loud roaring of the wind that tore at her clothes and hair, as well as the gushing noise of raging water that suddenly filled the air.

She got the feeling of something huge that was building up behind her – something dark and menacing. She chanced a look over her shoulder and gasped.

A tall, straight wall of water towered over her, reaching at least fifty feet to both the right and left of her, stretching across the desert landscape. The water stood still in this formation, as if waiting for her command – but behind the first wall she could see a storming, raging sea of destruction just waiting to be set loose.

She had seen her Bankai before, but never like this. Usually, when she used the command "flow", a wave built up behind her, ready to smash onto any enemy and drown those unfortunate enough to be in her way – but it was merely a few feet wide and tall. Still a menacing threat, but nothing against the wave she had created now.

_Fumiko! Do you want to get the both of you killed? Stop this, now!_

Nami's voice was so faint it was hard to tell what she was yelling – but this time, Fumiko heard her nonetheless.

_Help me!_, she called back. _Help me stop!_

She felt the control over her power slipping through her fingers, ready to escape her grasp. If she let that happen, there was no telling what she would do. She might end up hurting someone again…

The image of her injured master flashed before her eyes once more, but that was all it took. It was like a wakeup call – suddenly her eyes were open wide, and her grip on the hilt tightened again.

_No! I won't… let that happen… anymore!_

Nami's voice was louder now, coming closer as she said: _That's it! Pull the pressure back in! You can do it!_

Yamamoto watched in silence as the huge wave behind her retreated to where it had come from: It rematerialized itself into tiny droplets of water that returned swiftly to the sword in Fumiko's hand.

This whole process took less than a few seconds, and as the wave retreated, so did the gushing noise and the crashing sound of the wind. It was diminished to a soft howl, which in turn disappeared into silence as the Zanpakuto returned to its sealed form. The pressure had died down, and nothing but stillness remained, as did the distance between Fumiko, breathing deeply and clutching her sword, and the Head Captain, calmly removing the barrier that separated him from her.

Slowly he took a step forward, towards her.

"You did not tell me you had advanced to Bankai level, Yoko. That was unwise of you."

She let her arms slowly sink to her sides, still holding her Zanpakuto in her right hand.

"You just lost control, didn't you? Was that the full extent of your power that you showed me just now?"

Fumiko's breathing returned to normal as her heart rate stabilized.

"No, sir. That… wasn't all."

"Then why did you stop?"

He had reached her now, and was regarding her with stern eyes.

"Because… I couldn't hear her anymore, sir. I lost control. I… was unable to hear my Zanpakuto clearly anymore, and when I can't hear her, I can't pull back my pressure. I… don't know what I would have done, then. I was afraid… to be unable to stop myself."

The old man nodded.

"I see. Well then, Yoko – how about we try this again, and this time you try to go further. We will practice until you are able to hold your Bankai at the level where you reached your limit."

Fumiko's eyes widened.

"But sir!" she said indignantly. "I have no control over my Bankai at that level! I can control it just fine when I'm holding back, but if I release as much power as my Shikai allows beforehand, I can't maintain it!"

The Head Captain smiled at her.

"Exactly. What you need to do now is train yourself, in order to be able to release your Bankai at a higher level. You do not need me for that, but for your further training I shall be your enemy, the one you must fight. If you can control your power, you must learn to use it in battle. Do you understand?"

Fumiko blinked, then nodded.

"Okay, sir. I'll try again."

Nami spoke up inside her head. _Don't worry. We can do this, together. You need to stop doubting yourself, Fumiko. Then you will be able to hear me better. Let's do this!_

* * *

><p>(two hours later, still in the artificial world)<p>

Fumiko had now done the same thing nine times, increasing and then decreasing her pressure, reaching a little further and maintaining it a little longer each time before having to pull back.

She was panting rapidly now, exhausted from the intensity of the training. She had never been truly challenged this way, and was now, for the first time in years, actually able to see herself improve somewhat. A feeling of satisfaction was spreading through her, though accompanied by the bitter taste of frustration. Every time Nami's voice seemed further away, and the decreasing of her pressure became more and more painful with every time. Simply releasing pressure was easy, and it made her feel strangely relieved.

This was because she had spent her whole life containing this power inside her body, and it had put an enormous strain on her even though she hadn't really noticed it. And now that this strain was being lifted temporarily off her shoulders, it was growing harder for her to reel her pressure back in once it was released. Harder, and more painful every time.

She coughed and leaned forward, her left hand resting on her knee and her right still holding on to the sword's hilt. Her hair fell in front of her face, restricting her vision somewhat.

A few feet away, the Head Captain removed his barrier and came closer again.

"That was definitely an improvement" he said. "I believe now you are ready to fight me."

Fumiko straightened up abruptly.

"I want you to use your Shikai at first – we will come to your Bankai later. Try to attack and wound me with as much pressure as you can muster in that form."

She brushed her hair out of her eyes and nodded, breathing audibly.

"Splash, Nami no Sasayaki!" she called.

_Show him what we've got!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there, everyone! I'm sorry I took so long with this chapter - I was just so incredibly busy over christmas, you wouldn't believe it -_-<strong>

**__Anyway, here it is, Chapter 10 :3 I do hope you'll stick with this story and continue reading as it goes on... I'd love to hear your opinions on this, constructive criticism is always really helpful :D**

**So thanks in advance - and also for all the reviews I've already got, you guys ROCK!**


	12. Memories 11 Clash of elements

Memories – Chapter 11

Clash of elements

(Two years before prologue, artificial world)

Fumiko's blade shattered into thousands of tiny drops that shot up to the Head Captain at astonishing speed. She was quite confident that she would be able to penetrate his defenses this time – all the more reason for her to be surprised as Yamamoto repelled her attack, too fast for her to see. She couldn't tell what he had done, but with one swift motion of his arm all fragments of her Zanpakuto dropped uselessly to the ground.

She let her surprise show for merely a second before regaining her posture, but it was enough for him to notice.

"Again" he said.

She nodded, brushing her hair out of her face and raising the hilt of her sword once more.

"Splash!" she repeated.

The small drops flew up from the floor towards the Head Captain, but again a simple motion of his hand was enough to dispel her attack. And exactly like before, this time, no matter how hard she tried to focus on what he was doing; Fumiko could not tell how he had deflected her powers because he moved too fast for her eyes to follow.

She stared at him, her lips slightly parted. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"This isn't working for you, is it, Yoko? Well, then – we change the situation. I shall now… attack you!"

And with that he sped forward using shunpo, and stood directly in front of her in a matter of seconds.

Fumiko brought her Zanpakuto up just in time to parry the blow from Yamamoto's walking stick, which he brandished like a sword.

And sure enough, once he had taken a quick step back he pulled off the top part to reveal a sharp, glinting blade.

She gasped and took another step backwards – but the Head Captain advanced on her again.

She realized at once that this training was different than the ones she had had with Urahara. Yamamoto was surprisingly skilled and incredibly fast. He remained, after all, an unmatched Shinigami and the strongest of the Captains. Urahara had once been a Captain, too, but never as powerful as the Head Captain standing before her now.

It was a real challenge for her to bring up her sword in time to block him, and there was no chance whatsoever of her attacking him. Instead, the longer he struck out at her, the more frequently he brushed her with his blade, cutting small scratches into her skin and kimono.

Suddenly, with one controlled swipe of his arm, he whipped Nami's hilt from Fumiko's hand. The Zanpakuto flew through the air and landed a few feet away from her in the sand.

Fumiko stiffened as the Head Captain pointed his blade at her face.

"You are dead at this point, in a real fight" he said. "And I have not even released my Zanpakuto into Shikai form yet."

Her eyes widened as she looked down at the blade. She could have sworn it emitted enough power to be in Shikai form.

"Your pressure is great" he continued, "but your skill in combat is not. Any skilled Arrancar would be able to overwhelm you by coming close to you. Your advantage is being far away from your target, and letting your water fight for you."

She blinked, remembering that her master had said something similar to her once.

"Furthermore – your reactions are too slow. I managed to scratch you, Yoko. I believe the reason you were able to stop that Arrancar is that he was worn out after the fight with Captain Hitsugaya. Had you faced him on your own, you lacking the experience of a fighter, you would have probably lost – or beaten him by sheer luck."

The cold metal of the blade pressed against her chin reminded her painfully of the truth of the Head Captain's words. She was not all-powerful. She lacked the experience of a Shinigami who had trained in combat with strong opponents and had fought against Hollows. In those terms, all power was useless if not used correctly. She was like a helpless child. She frowned, gritting her teeth together.

Slowly she stepped back to get away from the blade pointed at her. Yamamoto lowered it and said: "Go and pick up your sword. We shall try that again."

* * *

><p>(Six weeks later, Soul Society, Seireitei)<p>

The training sessions with Yamamoto were really taking their toll on Fumiko. Every two days she left with him to go to that alternate dimension to train – and, as she had learned, the time there passed a bit slower than in the Soul Society, and when they came back they were an hour delayed. This, and the fact that they fought until she dropped, lead to her using her free day mostly for sleeping and recuperating. Because of that she was freed from most of her duties for Squad 10 for the moment. Of course this was questioned a lot by other Squad members, not however by Rangiku and the Captain, who had returned a few days ago from the world of the living. The Captain had been given a short break off his duties in the world of the living because there had been some minor trouble in the Squad that he was needed to handle. He had left Rangiku and the others in charge in Karakura Town, along with Lieutenant Hinamori, who had been sent to help his team during his absence.

Fumiko imagined the Head Captain had talked to him and explained the situation one way or another – she did not, however, know what he had told him, and was therefore glad that she did not run into her Captain very often at the moment, for if he had asked her about what she was doing, she would not have known what to answer.

When she did meet him, though, the situation tended to get awkward for her, and she tried to get away from him as quickly as possible.

The first few times the Captain had simply watched her leave with slightly raised eyebrows, and had then decided to talk to the Head Captain about it – who, in fact, had not told him much. The excuse that he was training her in secret did not satisfy Hitsugaya for long, and he became more suspicious every time Fumiko avoided his questions. He decided the next time he saw her he would make her tell him the entire truth.

Said day came sooner than expected. Fumiko was just on the way to the Squad 10 barracks after a training session when she passed him. He was standing slightly to one side of the path between two buildings and was talking to Captain Ukitake. Fumiko, believing he would not interrogate her since he was already occupied, walked past them normally and rounded a corner behind them.

Mere seconds later, someone grabbed her arm and whipped her around. She found herself looking down at her Captain, who had his eyes narrowed at her.

"Yoko. Have you got a moment?"

She opened her mouth, unsure how to react.

"Um… I guess…"

The frown remained on his face as he pulled her to one side, making way for a group of officers passing through.

"Where are you going at the moment?" he asked.

"I… was going to lie down a little, sir. I am quite tired" she said nervously.

His eyes, though seemingly impossible, narrowed even further.

"And where did you come from?"  
>"I… I was… with the Head Captain…"<p>

She blushed and realized furiously that she was bad at lying – or, at least, at not telling the whole truth.

The Captain's eyes bored into hers.

"Enough of this, Yoko. I want to know what you've been doing, really. I want to know what happened after you were taken back here, and why you didn't return!"

Fumiko bit her lip. She had known this was coming.

"I'm sorry, sir… I can't… tell you that" she said quietly, looking at the floor.

The Captain tightened his grip on her arm and leaned closer to her, forcing her to look at him.

"I've had enough of your excuses. I want the truth. Now" he hissed.

She took a step back, trying to get him to let her go, but he just followed after her, keeping the distance between them minimal.

"You can consider this an order, Yoko."

"I can't! I can't tell you, Captain!"

Suddenly someone laid a hand on her shoulder from behind.

"It's alright" a voice from behind her said calmly.

Captain Hitsugaya released her and looked up, just as Fumiko turned around to see the Head Captain standing in front of them.

"I believe you are ready to demonstrate your power, Yoko" he said.

Fumiko's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" she asked incredulously. "But sir, what if I lose control and – "

Yamamoto shook his head. "That won't happen. Have faith in your powers."

* * *

><p>(Two hours later, in the alternate dimension)<p>

There was a complicated look on Captain Hitsugaya's face, a mixture of determination and interest, as they exited the Senkaimon into the vast desert landscape. Fumiko had her hands folded in front of her and was nervously kneading her fingers. She definitely thought this was a bad idea. A very bad idea. It had taken her long enough to go all-out against the Head Captain without the fear of hurting him, but she had noticed that when they had finished they always left behind deep craters in the ground on which they stood. That fact didn't make the prospect of demonstrating a fight in front of her Captain much better.

Nonetheless, she got into position when the Head Captain gestured to her to do so.

"Raise your pressure first" he instructed.

Fumiko glanced at her Captain, unsure whether she should really release as much as she usually did. Yamamoto took note of this and narrowed his eyes.

"Captain Hitsugaya, step back please" he said.

Hitsugaya nodded. "Where should I go, sir?"

The Head Captain pointed to the top of a nearby dune.

The tenth Squad Captain simply nodded and jumped out of the way.

Fumiko furrowed her brow in concentration. Then she allowed her pressure to rise.

She closed her eyes and a deep calm emanated from her.

Around her, however, the wind began to rise, whipping at her hair and clothes. She ignored it, completely immersed in her powers.

_Fumiko, can you hear me?_

Nami's voice found its way into her mind.

_Yes. Yes, I hear you._

_Good. Stay calm, just like now, and you can't lose. Let's show our Captain what we're capable of._

Fumiko opened her eyes, her expression determined. She looked at her opponent.

"Draw your sword" the Head Captain said.

She did so, making her pressure rise further.

"Attack."

She did not need telling twice.

"Splash, Nami no Sasayaki!"

Her blade scattered, and shot towards the Head Captain, who immediately created a barrier and deflected the attack.

Fumiko had seen this coming – she did not stop to rest, but cried out: "Again! Splash!"

This time she put more energy into her attack, enabling herself to penetrate the barrier.

However, Yamamoto raised his staff and blocked the drops of water yet again.

"Raise your pressure further!" he instructed over the sound of the wind.

Fumiko willed herself to exert more power.

"Splash!" she called again.

The droplets gained in speed and pressure, shooting through the air like bullets and dodging the Head Captain's counterattack.

He pulled his sword out of his staff and raised his own pressure.

"All things in the universe turn to ashes! Ryuujin Jakka!" he called.

The pressure he emanated was huge, crushing.

Captain Hitsugaya, though he was pretty far away, felt it clearly – he knew that everyone in the Seireitei felt it when the Head Captain released his Zanpakuto into Shikai form, so he wasn't surprised at that. What did surprise him though was the pressure of his first seat. Fumiko, though she was using a lot of willpower and seemed to be slightly exhausted, was somehow managing to match the Head Captain's pressure.

He looked on in wonder as Yamamoto sent a flame shooting towards her, which she deflected at astonishing speed, only to counterattack seconds later.

He could see that the Head Captain definitely had the advantage in this fight, but Fumiko was surely stronger than any other Shinigami Hitsugaya had seen fight, except for Yamamoto himself.

The tenth Squad Captain was impressed – and somewhat uneasy. She had had this much power all along? What damage could she cause if she were to help the Arrancar?

He knew he should be glad that she was on the Soul Society's side – but somehow he didn't feel as relieved by that as he could have. Fumiko seemed physically and mentally vulnerable to him, despite her enormous spiritual powers. What if Aizen endangered her family? What would she do? Would she remain loyal to the Shinigami or would she just as easily switch sides if that meant saving her own little world? How far was she willing to go in this war?

He continued to watch the fight below intently, analyzing and watching Fumiko's every move. He would have to keep a sharp eye on her in order to be able to judge her properly.

Until he knew more about her, he would have to hope nothing happened to change her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there, everyone!<strong>

**It's been a long time, hasn't it? Almost 2 months, I believe... or something like that. I've had a lot going on here lately, and now FINALLY the holidays have started here, if only for a week - I've got a little breather from all the schoolstuff... I'll have some time to write a bit more, I hope - that is, if I can still manage to think of something to write after an exhausting day of skiing xD Sorry to everyone whose messages I haven't answered or chapters I haven't read... I'll get to that when I'm back from my vacation (starting tomorrow)** **, in about a week.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter - things will get more interesting soon, I promise ^^ Ah, by the way, did I mention this story is split into two parts? You might have guessed, since every chapter has "Memories" written in front of it, and in the first chapter I wrote "part 1" - this is still acurate, part 2 will be titled "truth".** **"Memories" will have another... 6 or 7 chapters, I think** **and then on to part 2 :D**

**Have a nice week, everyone - I'll try to upload more soon.**

**~ZoeTsunami~**


	13. Memories 12 Espada

Memories – Chapter 12

Espada

(One and a half years before prologue, in the world of the living, Karakura Town)

After the demonstration of her powers, her Captain left for the world of the living once again, and Fumiko remained in the Soul Society to continue her training. She wasn't the only one, either – the other Shinigami were all training a lot to improve their skills for the battle. And so, half a year passed rather quickly. There were only one and a half years left before the Hogyoku awakened.

At that time, Yamamoto decided Fumiko was ready to return to her task in the world of the living. She was sent back to her home and to reunite with Captain Hitsugaya's group.

With them, as well, her training continued. They focused mainly on communication with their Zanpakuto, strengthening their communication in order to get to know their own powers better.

Fumiko had little trouble with this, since she had heard Nami ever since she was very young. She used this time to have long conversations with her Zanpakuto's spirit.

Captain Hitsugaya seemed similarly adept at this, as did Ikkaku.

Fumiko didn't know much about the 11th Squad's third and fifth seats, Ikkaku and Yumichika, because she hadn't talked to them a lot, but she sensed there was more to Ikkaku's powers than he was letting on. He seemed extremely good at conversing with his sword.

The same did not go for Rangiku and Yumichika – they had definite problems with their own personalities, and therefore trouble getting their swords willing to talk to them, or even just to listen.

Momo, on the other hand, had trouble as well but handled it differently. Instead of shouting and cursing like Rangiku and Yumichika, she usually sat away from the others and solved whatever disputes she had with her sword only in her mind.

Fumiko couldn't help but notice the special relationship between Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Hinamori the more time she spent with them. The friendship they shared seemed to go very deep, and she gathered they had known each other for a very long time, even before they became Shinigami. Fumiko could see the affection especially on the Lieutenant, whose eyes lit up in a certain way every time he talked to her. She wondered whether it was more than friendship that the girl felt for him. The Captain, on the other hand, tried treating her coldly on the outside, much like he did everyone else, and tried to hide the fact that they knew each other better – he tried to stay serious during conversations, always the Captain his subordinates could look up to, never getting out of line.

Fumiko suspected this was also due to the fact that he hadn't been fully acknowledged as a Captain because of his size and age, and that he felt he had to set an example for everyone and to prove again and again he was really suited for his post. She never saw him relax, not even a bit – quite in contrast to Rangiku, who was always joking around and not taking things so seriously.

The fact was, however, no matter how much he tried to hide it, Fumiko could still see the affection he had for Momo when he was near her. His reactions might have been cold on the outside, but easy to see through.

During these training sessions, however, it became more and more apparent how annoyed the Captain was with the people who he had been sent with – he was visibly fed up with the efforts of Lieutenant Matsumoto and Yumichika, for he was constantly reminding them of what they were supposed to be doing and how they should focus properly. Despite his trying to remain calm, in these situations Fumiko always felt the anger rising and getting the better of him.

She smiled at this – how could his control be perfect, if he was still so young? It was impressive enough that his power was so well-defined and strong already.

It was on one of these days, while they were all sitting in a park far off from other people and trying to establish communication with their Zanpakuto – more or less effectively – that Fumiko felt a change in the pressure of the air around her. It felt as if someone was tearing the sky apart – and opening a dimensional gate.

She jumped to her feet from where she had been sitting in the grass, and turned to face her Captain.

"Sir" she said. "Something's coming."

Captain Hitsugaya looked up and frowned at her. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Seconds later, six Soul Pagers began to beep, at the same time his eyes widened.

"Arrancar!" he exclaimed.

Fumiko sensed it stronger now, too. She spun around to face the sky – and found herself staring at four Arrancar, standing in the sky.

One of them was one they already knew – Grimmjow, the sixth Espada. Then there was Yammy, also one of the Espada who had been one of the first to come to the world of the living – and there were two new ones. One of them was a small boy with blonde hair and a vacant expression, the other a young man with a sneering face, short dark hair and sleeves that fell far over his hands.

"Arrancar?" Yumichika exclaimed. "No way. Already? And four of them!"

The Captain stared up at the sky too, but remained calm.

"That's true – they definitely have come early. But we don't have time to figure out why.

Yammy was grinning widely, staring down at the six Shinigami. "Oh, it looks like we've landed in a good spot!" he exclaimed. "There's a bunch of guys with pretty decent spiritual pressure down there. I guess they'll do for starters, huh?"

The one with the dark hair bent down to get a closer look, then said: "What are you talking about? Those are Shinigami! The reinforcements from the Soul Society. Right?"

He turned to Grimmjow, who was deliberately facing the other direction and not looking either at the Shinigami nor his fellow Arrancar.

"Oh, I'm sorry, _former_ Sixth." The Arrancar sneered at Grimmjow for a moment, then turned back to face the Shinigami.

"The guy I want to kill isn't with them" Grimmjow said simply, turning his head slightly. With that, he took off in the direction where Fumiko could sense Ichigo's pressure.

"Hey, wait! Grimmjow!" Yammy called after him. But the former Sixth Espada did not hear.

"That stupid bastard…"

"Let him go" the dark haired Arrancar said, turning away. "He's no longer one of the Espada. He can't do anything."

Yammy made a disapproving noise, then stated: "The one I want to kill isn't with them, either."

"Would that be the one that cut off your arm?" the Arrancar asked, a sly grin on his face. "The one who beat you to a pulp? Or the one who blocked your cero?"

Yammy's grin widened. "All of them" he said. Then he turned to the absent-minded boy behind him. "Hey, let's go! How long do you plan on standing there?"

The blonde Arrancar made indefinable noises and didn't seem to understand a word that was said to him.

"We got stuck with another weird one" Yammy said quietly. Then he turned and jumped towards the Shinigami, ignoring the boy he left behind.

Through a device in Rangiku's hand they heard a faint voice: "Gentai Kaijo has been approved!"

The Captain turned to Fumiko and Momo and said quietly: "Stay back. Only attack when necessary."

They both nodded their understanding. Then he swallowed a Ginkongan, pushing his Shinigami form out of his Gigai, and jumped forward to stop Yammy's attack with his Zanpakuto.

"10th Squad Captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya" he said.

"That's interesting" Yammy answered, grinning widely. "I'm a 10, too! Arrancar 10, Yammy!"

The Captain's face showed slight surprise. "10? Then you're an Espada?" His eyes narrowed.

"Looks like you already know. Whatever loser you fought must have had a big mouth."

A few feet away from them, also in mid-air, Yumichika and Ikkaku came up to meet the dark haired Arrancar.

"Are you an Espada, too?" Yumichika asked.

"Yep. I'm Luppy, number six."

He pulled down his uniform above his stomach to reveal the tattoo that read "6". Fumiko regarded him from where she stood on the ground next to Hinamori, frowning.

"I thought Grimmjow was the sixth Espada? The one that just left?" she said quietly. "Does this mean he replaced him?"

Hinamori's eyes widened. "That was Grimmjow? The Espada that Ichigo fought last time? Hitsugaya-kun told me about him. He must be really strong!"

Fumiko nodded, then saw Rangiku above them, facing the blonde boy who was still staring absent-mindedly at his surroundings and making weird noises.

She was muttering: "I'm not sure if it's okay for me to kill this guy…"

Abruptly Fumiko felt an increasing force of spiritual pressure rising somewhere behind her.

Her head snapped around in that direction, her eyes wide. Grimmjow must have found Ichigo – he had just released his Bankai.

Seconds later his pressure increased to another level – but now, something was different.

Shock crossed her face as she realized what it was. It was the pressure of a hollow that had mixed with his. What… exactly what had he been doing all this time? Somehow his training had changed him.

The sound of ice shattering brought her attention to the fight above her once more.

The Lieutenant next to her gasped as Yammy shook off the remains of Captain Hitsugaya's attack as if they were nothing.

"What was that? It felt nice and cool!"

The Captain frowned in concentration. Even though their limit release had been approved, he didn't stand a chance without Bankai.

Next to him, Yumichika was being shoved backwards by Luppy's pressure.

"I said you couldn't handle me one on one… Don't you get it?"

"Shut up!" Yumichika snapped, getting back onto his feet in mid-air.

At that, Luppy turned to Ikkaku, who had been standing in the air a few feet away and watching without interfering.

"You talk to him. I'm about ready to finish the job."

Ikkaku frowned. "I don't do two on one."

"I see." Luppy looked bored. "What a bother."

Then he grinned and turned to his companion.

"Yammy! Let me have that kid you're fighting, too."

Yammy turned, surprised. "Huh?"

"This is taking way too long. I'd rather fight them four on one – or six on one, if those two down there count as well… I'll release my power and finish them all off at once!"

He reached for his sword and started to draw it. Fumiko realized at the same time as her Captain that this was bad. The other Arrancar they had fought had all become much stronger after releasing their Zanpakuto. She was about to jump up and help, but the Captain moved faster.

"You won't get the chance!" he called, rushing forwards.

Rangiku, Yumichika and Ikkaku all turned in shock as he said: "Bankai! Daiguren Hyourinmaru!"

However, he didn't reach the Esparda in time. Luppy drew his sword, saying: "Strangle, Trepadora."

There was a burst of smoke which engulfed the Captain, and seconds later he shot out of it, enveloped in a shield of ice, against which one of the Esparda's sleeves was pushing, which had extended greatly in length.

Captain Hitsugaya lowered the shield slightly and said: "What? That's all you've got? That's the best your released form has to offer?"

Luppy laughed, still hidden in smoke.

"Nice defense!" he called. "But I didn't think you would completely block it. I'm actually a little surprised. You Captain-class Shinigami are tougher than I thought."

Everyone's eyes were focused on the smoke that was slowly beginning to clear.

"But what would you do…" Luppy continued, his grinning mouth now becoming visible, "if I multiplied that attack by eight?"

As the smoke cleared, Luppy's new form became visible: he now had eight arms, long as tentacles protruding from his body in all directions.

The Captain's eyes widened. "W…what?"

With wild laughter, Luppy directed his tentacles at the Captain, shooting them towards him. They made contact with a loud crash, coming from all sides and crushing him beneath their pressure.

When they vanished, the Captain fell backwards towards the ground.

"Damn you…"

He no longer had the pressure to keep himself floating, so he crashed to the ground between the trees of the park.

"Captain!" Rangiku screamed.

"Hitsugaya-kun!"

Hinamori jumped up in an attempt to catch him – but seconds later one of the tentacles came up and caught her, tightening around her arms and waist.

"See?" Luppy asked, turning to face his remaining opponents. "I told you to fight me four on one. But I should have said four on eight!"

Fumiko took a step back under the shadows of the trees – the Espada seemed to have forgotten she was there. She looked around for his companions: The blonde boy was sitting in the air watching birds, and Yammy was watching Luppy's fight with a wide grin on his face.

So she turned and sensed her Captain's pressure somewhere close by on the ground. He was alive.

She took one last look at the fight above her. Luppy was slashing out at Rangiku, Ikkaku and Yumichika with his arms violently, but Fumiko turned away and started running to where the Captain was lying. She hid her pressure, so as not to alert the Espada to her presence.

After tearing through some thicker bushes she found him. The plants had stopped his fall somewhat, and he hadn't hit the ground hard. He was already sitting up and rubbing his head. There were countless shards of ice on the ground around him.

"Captain" she said as she reached him. "Are you alright?"

He looked up at her.

"Yoko. Where's Hinamori?"

"The Espada caught her, sir. We should go and help them, I believe the Lieutenant and the others are having a hard time fighting him."

His eyes skimmed the floor around him, lingering on the shards of ice.

"He broke it, huh? Well then I suppose I should use that attack… but I need more time."

Fumiko frowned, stretching out a hand to help him up.

"What do you mean, sir?"

He didn't take her hand, but got up by himself, still looking around.

"He broke my Bankai. In order to be able to reuse it, I need water. I want to use the water in the atmosphere for the attack that finishes him – I have one that should be strong enough, but I require more time to focus on the water I'm going to use" he said absent-mindedly.

Fumiko's eyes widened.

"Then let me help you, Captain. My Zanpakuto is water-based."

He looked up at her, meeting her gaze. Then he nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Hey there everyone – I'm back with a new chapter! I know it's been long… sorry about that, but I was sick for the last week and didn't really get to write much. I've given up hope to try and upload a new chapter every week… but I'm still doing my best! :D<strong>

**So, to write this chapter I had to rewatch Episode 138 and following… and I encountered a most awesome quote I had totally forgotten about. It's during Grimmjow's fight with Ichigo (Which I'm not really going to elaborate on, since this story isn't really about Ichigo), after Ichigo asks Grimmjow what happened to his arm (the one Tousen cut off) Grimmjow says (to Ichigo): "I cut it off. I don't need both arms to kick your ass!"**

**I thought that was so funny ^^**

**Anyway, I discovered some spelling and grammar mistakes in earlier chapters, so I might be updating these in the future – just thought I'd let you know. And please, if you find any errors in this, tell me! I'm grateful for your help!**

**Another thing I feel I have to do is thank everyone who has stuck with me and this story so far – every review really gets my motivation to a higher level, you know? I usually thank everyone personally for reviews – and also for adding my story to their favorites and their alerts – but I thought I ought to do it here another time as well – all of you who just read and don't review – your silent support is worth a lot to me, as well! And if there's anything you'd like to say, please don't hesitate to review or send me a pm!**

**Oh, and lastly – on one of my reviews I got a question which I think maybe others have been wondering about, too: I was asked why Hisagi is linked in this story even though he didn't have an appearance yet. That's true, and it may seem odd – but be patient! He WILL have his moments :D He IS going to show up, I promise ^^ I've got some things planned for him.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter – that I somewhat aimlessly cut off, because I felt I owed you guys an update. You're AWESOME!**

**And one last thing - and really last this time (^^): A special thanks goes out to KuroTenshiShiroTenshi - because you're awesome, and you read every little drabble I shove at your face :3 I really DO value your opinion, imoto :D Thank you!  
><strong>

**~ZoeTsunami~**


	14. EDIT

**Hey there you guys.**

**I am very, very, very, very sorry that I have to write this. Seriously.**

**But at the moment, I sadly must tell you, that "Water and Ice" is on hold.**

**Yes, I know – and I really am sorry.**

**The reason I'm doing this is because my laptop broke down, and I lost 138 gigabytes of data. Including all stories I've written so far, all music and videos etc. And of course, everything I've written for "Water and Ice" so far. Which was a lot.**

**It's going to take me a while to reconstruct everything that I had written, I don't know how long…**

**At the moment my father is trying to save all the data I have left, but I don't know whether or not he'll succeed, and I don't know how long it will take him.**

**So I'm really, really sorry to have to do this. And I promise I will take this up again as soon as I can.**

**This could be tomorrow – or in five months time. I really don't know. Just keep a look out for updates – I'm doing my best.**

**Of course this means all of my other stories as well – since I've lost ALL data that I had – and I don't have a backup. There was trouble with the system, and it seems it deleted a lot of stuff. I am doing everything I can to get it fixed and restore my data.**

**Wish me luck, and keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter ^^**

**Thank you for all your support so far – you guys rock.**

**~ZoeTsunami ~**


	15. Memories 13 Loss of control

Memories – Chapter 13

Loss of control

(One and a half years before prologue, in the world of the living, Karakura Town)

Lieutenant Matsumoto was bleeding, as were Ikkaku, Hinamori and Yumichika, and all three of them were breathing heavily. Hinamori was still caught in one of his tentacles, and the others were trying to free her.

Luppy, on the other hand, seemed to be getting bored.

"Man, you guys are nothing special… are you really Seated Officers in the Gotei 13? Boring!"

This ticked Ikkaku off. He rushed forward. "Bastard!"

Rangiku and Yumichika followed suit, determined to beat him, especially now that he had insulted them.

Fumiko looked up at them for a second, then returned to the task at hand. She had unsheathed her sword and was letting drops of water drip from its tip into a pool that was slowly forming on the ground.

Captain Hitsugaya stood in the middle of it, his feet completely submerged by now, absorbing the water into his own sword. His eyes were also focused on the fight above them, a frown on his face.

Fumiko searched the sky for the other two Espada. She spotted the tall one, Yammy, sitting in the air a few feet away from Luppy's battle, observing them. He seemed kind of bored, too – after all, his comrade had taken all opponents now. Fumiko hoped he wouldn't start looking for her and the Captain too soon. She suppressed her pressure even further, since activating her Shikai level had released a small amount of it.

The other Espada, the young boy, was trying to catch a dragonfly with his bare hands that was hovering around in front of him.

Yammy turned to him and called: "Hey, new guy! What in the blue hell are you doing?"

The boy caught the dragonfly in his hand and looked like he was about to eat it, but then he seemed to notice something, for he looked up and his gaze refocused on something in the distance.

At that same moment Luppy lashed out and caught Rangiku in another of his tentacles. He squeezed her tight, causing her to gasp.

Ikkaku and Yumichika turned. "Matsumoto!"

Hinamori looked up, too. "Rangiku!"

Seconds later, the two remaining Shinigami were also caught.

Fumiko saw the frown deepening on her Captain's forehead.

"Damn it. What are they doing up there?" he muttered, looking down at his sword for a moment, then at Fumiko.

"Just a bit more, Yoko."

She nodded, then gazed back up at her comrades.

Luppy had lowered Rangiku in front of him to get a good look at her. "You've got one hell of a body, girly, you know that? Very sexy."

Promptly he turned the end of one of his tentacles into spikes, held at the ready to shoot forwards and pierce Rangiku's flesh.

The Lieutenant's gray eyes widened in shock.

"Maybe I should punch it full of holes…?"

By now Fumiko had concluded that this Espada was sick. She was disgusted, as were Ikkaku and Yumichika, she could tell.

"You bastard!" Ikkaku yelled.

"Stop it!" Yumichika called.

The tentacle shot out towards Rangiku, and she narrowed her eyes, preparing for the impact.

However before the Lieutenant was injured, a new spiritual pressure made Fumiko's head snap around quickly. She knew that pressure, and it was near them, on the ground. A bright flash of red light followed, and Rangiku was cut free of the Espada's grip.

Luppy's eyes widened as he saw his own flesh being torn apart.

A very familiar voice rang out from between the trees, coming closer. "Whew, it looks like I was just in time. That was a close one."

The Espada turned to look at the newcomer. "Who the hell are you?"

Into the small clearing stepped Kisuke Urahara, clad in his usual green coat and trademark green and white striped hat. "Oh, I'm sorry. Where are my manners?"

He looked up at the Espada. "Kisuke Urahara. The humble owner of a small neighborhood candy store."

He raised his sword at Luppy. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

A second later, Fumiko gasped. The small Espada was rushing at Urahara from behind, his hand outstretched.

Her master noticed it, too. His eyes widened, and he spun around, lashing out at the boy with his sword. There was another burst of red light, but the Espada had already dodged it and gained a respectable distance to him again.

Urahara straightened up. "Your friend seems to be an odd one", he said.

The blonde boy's face was filled with elation, as he raised his hand, and a red ball of energy formed in front of his fingers.

There was a crash that made Fumiko and her Captain flinch, as the energy the boy had released made an impact on the ground. Urahara, however, had already dodged and was now in the air facing the Espada, whose eyes were now wide and staring at him.

"My, what a surprise!" Urahara said. "What was that technique just now? I've never seen it before."

The boy himself looked rather surprised at what he had just done. He raised his hand in front of his face and stared at it, still only producing weird sounds and no means of intelligible speech.

On the ground, the Captain turned to Fumiko. "You can stop now. I have enough with this."

He gestured to the water on the ground around him. Fumiko nodded and sheathed her sword, watching him absorb the rest of the water into his own. When she looked up at the sky, a starting sight met her eyes.

A huge amount of red energy hit Urahara from behind. He began to fall forwards, his eyes wide. Behind him, Yammy had appeared, laughing.

"You want me to tell you what that is? The attack's called Bara! You solidify your spiritual pressure and use it to clobber the enemy!"

As Urahara dropped towards the trees below, he called after him: "It isn't as powerful as a Cero, but… it's twenty times faster!"

He sent another burst of energy after Urahara's falling body, which also made a loud impact on the ground, causing bits of dirt and earth to shoot into the air.

Yammy laughed, and repeated the attack numerous times – as if to kick someone who was already on the ground.

"How about that? Can you dodge these? You can't, can you? Die! Die, you sandal-wearing bastard!"

By now the tenth Espada was laughing like a maniac. Behind him, Luppy was watched him, frowning.

"My, my. I was planning on killing that guy since he got in my way earlier. Stupid Yammy… Well, either way, he's dead now. What's done is done."

He turned back matter-of-factly to face his own four opponents. "We'll just continue here, shall we?"

He had recaptured Rangiku easily, and she looked at him with resentment and hatred in her eyes.

"You really are pathetic", Luppy said. "That sandal-man just saved you, and you've already managed to get caught again. Well, it's inevitable. There's nowhere for you to run if it's 4 on 8…"

"You know…" Rangiku interrupted him, her expression changing to cool, controlled distaste. "I've been thinking this for a while, but… you talk way too much."

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"So what?"

"I hate talkative guys" she said simply. "They gross me out."

Luppy looked really angry at this. His eyes became narrower, and he said: "Hey, lady. You seem to be forgetting that I'm holding you captive here. If you piss me off, I'll kill you!"

His tentacles were in motion again, ready to lash out at her.

"Finally", Hitsugaya said, making Fumiko look over at him. The water on the ground had vanished. He raised his sword and jumped into the air.

He used his new energy to freeze the four of Luppy's unused tentacles in midair, causing the Espada to turn around, surprised.

"W-what is this?" he asked, finding himself unable to move.

"For only getting one hit off on your opponent, you're way too relaxed", the Captain said. "Haven't you ever heard of following through?"

He hovered on the same height as Luppy, his Bankai now fully restored.

"You… you're still alive?" the Espada asked, his eyes wide.

"Hyourinmaru is the most powerful ice based sword. As long as there is water nearby, it can repair itself no matter how many times it's broken apart. And luckily I have a Third Seat in my Squad with a water based Zanpakuto. There's no way you can win now. I've had all the time in the world to set this up."

He raised his sword, and a bright blue light enveloped him and the Espada. Pillars of ice were rising up around them.

"You left me alone for way too long. Your weapon may have eight arms – but mine is, by now, all the water in the atmosphere!"

He lowered his sword so the tip pointed straight at Luppy.

"Sennen Hyouru", he said, tilting the blade to the left.

The pillars all moved inwards, enclosing the Espada in crushing walls of ice. From inside them, Luppy's scream could be heard.

The tentacles holding the four Shinigami shattered.

"Sorry", Hitsugaya said. "Eight wasn't enough."

Fumiko jumped up into the air to the same level the others were at, next to the ice prison. Rangiku and the rest came closer to the Captain as well.

"W-what was that?" Yammy said, a few feet away. "Luppy got himself killed, did he? Crap! That's what that dumbass gets for underestimating and taunting them so much! At this rate-"

He was interrupted by a voice mocking him from behind: "…Lord Aizen will be livid!"

He turned in surprise to see Urahara hovering there, and lashed out at him, but he used shunpo to escape Yammy's grasp.

"Bastard!" he called. "How?"

"How am I still alive?" Urahara grinned, raising his sword. "How, indeed?"

"Are you making fun of me?" Yammy asked, getting angry again. "I'm the one that's asking the questions!"

Another ball of energy started to form in his hand. "No talking back!" he ordered, shooting it forwards, straight at Urahara's head.

However, at the moment the attack should have reached him, he vanished.

Yammy laughed. "Moron. He's toast."

A blade appeared next to his face, surprising him.

"Huh?"

Urahara was right behind him, his sword at the Espada's throat.

"I've watched you shoot that thing many, many times now. It won't work on me anymore."

He fired an attack from his sword, bringing some distance between himself and the Espada.

"You just can't understand it, can you? You're thinking: ´it felt like those attacks I blasted off were direct hits. So why isn't he even scratched?´"

Fumiko turned away from her master's fight because she felt a new pressure had joined Ichigo's and Rukia's fighting Grimmjow. It was unfamiliar to her, and somewhat similar to a hollow's… but still, it was different. It made her uneasy.

Captain Hitsugaya noticed this.

"What is it, Yoko?"

Fumiko shook her head slightly. "I'm not sure, sir. It's just-"

She was interrupted by the sound of shattering ice. Her eyes widened and she turned to look behind her.

Luppy had somehow managed to break out of the Captain's prison, and his tentacles had grown back.

_He can heal himself?_, she thought, shocked. Then she called: "Watch out!" and rushed forward to push Hinamori out of the way as Luppy attacked.

Hinamori's eyes widened in surprise as Fumiko's body was caught in one of the tentacles and yanked up into the air.

Fumiko winced as he squashed her body in his grip and brought her closer in order to look at her.

"You weren't there before" he realized. "Huh, your body's not as nice as the other lady's, though… still, it might be fun to poke holes in it. What do you think?"

Fumiko was angry at herself for getting caught. She wasn't exactly leaving a good impression like this – she hadn't fought at all, and now she was captured.

She raised her pressure in an attempt to force him to let go. But she had misjudged him – just raising it a bit wasn't enough – otherwise Rangiku and the others could have freed themselves easily.

So in a split second, without thinking, she caused her pressure to rise exponentially. Below her she heard the shocked gasps of her comrades as they were forced to their knees under it.

_Fumiko! It's too much! You're hurting them! Watch out, or you'll lose –_

Nami's voice was suddenly silenced, and abruptly everything became still.

It was like time had frozen. Yammy and Urahara were looking up at her, as were Rangiku, Ikkaku and Yumichika, each with shocked expressions on their faces. Lieutenant Hinamori and Captain Hitsugaya, who had been closest to her, were shooting towards her, each with a hand outstretched, their mouths wide as if they were screaming something.

But Fumiko did not hear. She did not see.

Everything was quiet, and then, suddenly, it all went black.

* * *

><p>After the terrifying increase of Fumiko's pressure, the girl had suddenly become limp in the Espada's grip. Rangiku thought for a moment that she had fainted, because she had pushed herself too far – the pressure holding them all down was easily at the level of a Captain, and injured as she, Ikkaku and Yumichika were they were having a hard time standing up. Hinamori and the Captain, however, were rapidly ascending to where Fumiko was – to do what, exactly, Rangiku wasn't sure.<p>

Suddenly, the girl's mouth opened wide, and she began to scream. The sound pierced the Lieutenants ears and made her want to recoil, but she forced herself to look up at what was happening above her.

The apparently unconscious girl had started to glow in blue light, as her pressure continued to rise at a horrifying speed. Rangiku gasped, clutching her throat as it became harder to breathe. Hinamori and Hitsugaya had almost reached Fumiko when it happened.

The screaming stopped. And then there was a burst of energy in all directions, along with bright light.

Rangiku found herself flying backwards, and heard Ikkaku's and Yumichika's yells somewhere beside her.

She hit the ground hard and skidded across it for a few feet before coming to a halt. Coughing, she opened her eyes. As the dust around her cleared, she could see her comrades lying on the floor near her, and found that they were all drenched in water.

Carefully she got to her feet, her kimono and hair dripping into puddles that had already formed at her feet.

She heard Ikkaku and Yumichika groaning, and searched the sky for any signs of life.

There was a single figure hovering in the air, and even from this distance Rangiku could see that it was Fumiko, and that she was splattered in blood. She wobbled slightly, then fell forwards and landed with a soft thud on the ground.

A few feet away from her, the Espada Luppy's body lay. He was drenched from head to foot in blood, and he wasn't moving. Rangiku didn't have to move closer to know that he was dead.

She realized that her own body was covered in small cuts, from which water and trickles of blood were dripping slowly.

She turned her head, looking for her Captain and Lieutenant Hinamori.

"What… on earth… was that…?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there, everyone.<strong>

**I am back. I was having a load of trouble because my laptop crashed on me and almost lost all of my data - it has been saved now, luckily, but I can't access it yet. :/  
><strong>

**Anyway, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting for so long. And here I am, giving you another cliffhanger of sorts. I really am evil. But I should be able to manage the next chapter soon... I hope, if I remember correctly. Be prepared that this chapter will be changed a little, though, when I get my data back - I had to base it on my memory of what I had planned (I had already written half of this chapter, you see - before it was "lost".)  
><strong>

**So then - thank you so much to everyone who's followed my story this far; especially to Nyghtmaera, Nomurai, TheCrazyMe and ShadowShinobi18 for your support. (And KuroTenshiShiroTenshi of course, but you know that, don't you?)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**~ZoeTsunami~**


	16. Memories 14 Return

Memories – Chapter 14

Return

(One and a half years before prologue, in the Soul Society, Seireitei)

He groaned as he regained consciousness. There was a throbbing pain in his chest; a steady aching in his head accompanied by dizziness, and every breath he drew hurt.

Slowly he opened his eyes and realized someone was carrying him – and that he was splattered in blood.

He blinked, unsure for a second of how he had got there. Then the memory of his fight with Luppy flashed before him.

He gasped sharply – and immediately regretted it as pain shot through his chest. He clutched it with his hand and clenched his eyes shut again.

There was a gasp from overhead. "Captain! Thank goodness, you're awake!" said the voice of the person carrying him, sounding relieved. He recognized her and forced his eyes open again.

"Yoko."

Looking up at her, he saw that her face and clothes were stained with blood as well. And there was something odd in the way she looked at him, something weird he could not place.

"I'm sorry, Captain" she said quietly.

For a moment he had no idea what she was talking about. He tried to recall what there was for her to apologize for – and found he lacked the memory of when he had lost consciousness.

The only thing he recalled was a girl's scream, echoing loudly. A voice he recognized – Yoko? Then a flash of bright, blue light. And pain, pain in his chest. But that was not all. There was a different pain, too, one that wasn't physical.

He frowned.

"Where are we?" he asked, as Fumiko kept walking. He looked around and saw a familiar road.

"Back in the Soul Society. I carried you through the Senkaimon, sir. We've almost reached the Fourth Squad barracks. Lieutenant Matsumoto already took Lieutenant Hinamori there. Captain Unohana is going to heal your wounds."

She avoided meeting his gaze and looked straight ahead, as if she was searching for the right way to go.

He remembered hearing a pained scream from Momo shortly before he passed out.

"Hinamori – how is she? Is she hurt badly?"

Fumiko hesitated.

"Yoko?" he asked, when she did not respond.

"It's… worse than your injuries, sir. She was still unconscious... but I'm sure Captain Unohana is doing her best."

He tried to remember what had caused all this pain. The last thing he had seen had been Fumiko, caught in Luppy's tentacle and then that glowing light. But then, what had happened?

He winced as more pain shot through his chest.

Fumiko heard this and looked down at him, biting her lip.

"I… I'm really, really sorry, Captain" she said again, more quietly this time.

"How… how exactly did this happen?" he asked. "I remember… you were caught by that Espada, and Hinamori and I were trying to help you. Then there was a bright light… and we go injured. But how?"

She tried to hide the emotion spreading across her face. When she spoke, she kept her focus on the road ahead, not looking at him.

"That light you saw, sir, was my attack. I… I lost… control, Captain. It was… me that got you injured. I… I don't remember it at all, but… Lieutenant Matsumoto saw it. She only got scratched."

He fell into stunned silence. Now that he thought about it, the pressure of the attack had felt familiar to him. He tried to catch her gaze, trying to grasp what she was telling him. His eyes narrowed, irritated by the fact that she wasn't looking at him.

"And the Espada? What happened to them?" he inquired.

"…"

She hesitated again, the sound of her feet on the ground suddenly loud in contrast to her silence.

"Tell me what happened!" he ordered, his tone harsher now.

Fumiko flinched as his voice became louder.

"They fled, as far as I know. Well… all except the one with the tentacles, the Sixth. He… he's dead, sir."

The Captain fell silent, thinking.

Slowly he asked: "You… killed him? With that attack?"

She turned her head away and nodded once. "It seems that way" she whispered. "I don't know. I can't remember."

He frowned, closing his eyes to steady himself as the swaying of his vision due to her movement was causing his dizziness to increase.

"Then you mean to say… you could have killed Hinamori and me if we had been able to come closer?" he asked, an almost numb tone in his voice.

Fumiko said nothing. There was no need for her to do so, either. The answer was clear.

"You're sure you don't remember anything?" he asked, forcing himself to look up at her despite the swaying. His eyes were cold and measuring, looking for the lie in her expression.

He caught her gaze before she had the chance to avert her eyes, and once their eyes met it became impossible for her to look away. A confused, regretful and scared expression was what he saw.

"No, sir" she said, her voice trembling slightly. "I remember nothing of this. I… I know I put everyone in danger, and I injured you and Lieutenant Hinamori, as well as Madarame, Ayasegawa and Lieutenant Matsumoto. I-I want to apologize for my loss of control. I should have been more careful, and I-"

She cut herself off and sighed, her eyes showing fear and regret – as well as guilt.

"I'm sorry," she repeated quietly.

The Captain did not find the energy within him keep his eyes open and see her expression – but he had seen enough. The pain in his chest had gotten worse, and he suspected the blood on his haori and kimono was mostly his own. They passed the rest of the journey in silence, until they reached the door to the Squad Four Barracks.

Fumiko knocked on it once with her foot, then called: "This is the Third Seat of Squad 10, Yoko Fumiko – please open the door!"

Apparently Lieutenant Matsumoto, who had – according to Fumiko's earlier statement – arrived before them, had already told the members of Squad four that they were going to arrive, and also about the severity of the situation. She had evidently also already contacted Captain Unohana, since the woman came out to meet them herself as the door opened.

With her she brought two officers carrying a stretcher, onto which they laid the Captain before taking him inside the building.

Captain Unohana and Fumiko remained behind for a moment, and the woman looked her over, clearly focusing on all the blood stains on her clothes, and concluding that it was not an injury on the girl herself that had caused them. Still, she beckoned her inside for a change of clothes, saying: "You can't go walking thought the Seireitei like this – you'd scare the life out of people, covered in blood like that."

* * *

><p>After having washed and changed into the fresh set of clothes provided by the fourth Squad Captain, Fumiko went to check on Lieutenant Hinamori. She found Rangiku sitting next to her bed when she entered the room the young girl was being treated in.<p>

"Lieutenant Matsumoto."

She gave a small bow. "How is she doing?"

Rangiku looked up and acknowledged her with a nod. "It's not too bad. She's unconscious, and several of her limbs are broken, but Captain Unohana thinks she'll make it."

Fumiko stepped closer and gazed down upon the girl she had injured. Slowly she shook her head.

"Was it really… me that did this?" she asked.

Rangiku turned back to the girl on the bed and said: "I'm afraid so. And you're sure you don't remember how it happened?"

Fumiko shook her head more vigorously, then turning to look at her Lieutenant. "What about you, Lieutenant Matsumoto? Are you injured badly?"

The orange haired woman shook her head. "Just a few scratches. We were knocked around quite a bit… but not just by you, mainly by that Espada."

She seemed to have remembered something, since she got to her feet.

"If you're here that means the Captain is, too, right?"

"Yes. He's being treated by Captain Unohana right now."

"Well, then, let's go check on him."

Fumiko followed her superior out of the room and down the hall – they didn't get very far though, for someone was there, blocking their path. It was Lieutenant Sasakibe of Squad 1.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto. I understand that You and Captain Hitsugaya's Team have returned from Your posts in the world of the living – and that the Captain is unavailable at the moment? May I inquire as to why that is the case? The Head Captain wishes for a report on this matter immediately. He asked me to come here and take You straight to his office."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there, everyone!<br>**

**MY DATA IS BAAACK! Yaay! So, I hope I'm gonna be able to update sooner now.  
><strong>

**It feels like DECADES since I last updated. And I have to apologize that this chapter is so... SHORT! Could be my shortest yet, if I think about it... Anyway, I hope you enjoy this - and I'll try to update sooner, I promise! There's just been so much going on here... School should go to hell. Seriously.**

**Please feel free to express your opinion through reviews - It'd make me really happy :3 Also thanks to anyone who's added me to their favorites or alerts - it means a lot!**

**~ZoeTsunami~**


	17. Memories 15 Blame

Memories – Chapter 15

Blame

(One and a half years before prologue, in the Soul Society, Seireitei)

Fumiko and Rangiku followed Lieutenant Sasakibe into the Squad 1 barracks and straight to the Head Captain's office. The Head Captain himself was seated behind his desk, his hands folded in front of his chest, and he looked at them expectantly.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, Officer Yoko. What is the meaning of your return without being ordered to?" he asked.

The two officers bowed, then Rangiku stepped forward and said: "Please, sir, let me explain."

She told him briefly of their encounter with the Espada, their fight with them and lastly of Fumiko's outburst which had caused injury to the Captain and the other officers.

"…and the sixth Espada, Luppy I believe his name was… he was killed by Officer Yoko's pressure."

During the entire story Fumiko had kept her eyes focused on the wall, looking straight ahead, but as the Lieutenant reached that part she had averted her eyes and looked to the ground. She didn't know how to react to this, since she herself carried no memory of it.

This did not go unnoticed by the Head Captain.

"Yoko," he said.

She looked up at him, rather unwillingly.

"Is that true? You killed an Espada with your pressure alone?"

Fumiko opened her mouth, then closed it again. What could she possibly answer?

"…it seems that way," she said finally, her voice quiet.

"What do you mean by that?" Yamamoto asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I… don't remember the incident. I share the Lieutenant's memories up until the point that the Espada captured me. Afterwards… there is a hole in my recollections."

The Head Captain didn't look pleased with this answer, but he did not inquire further – Fumiko expected that he would question her again later, though; perhaps when the Lieutenant was not present.

He turned back to face Rangiku. "Is Captain Hitsugaya alright? And what about Lieutenant Hinamori, Officer Madarame and Officer Ayasegawa?"

"The Captain and the Lieutenant are currently being treated by Captain Unohana, sir. Madarame and Ayasegawa were only scratched – they returned to Squad 11's barracks for the time being," she said.

Fumiko had folded her hands in front of her body and was looking at the floor again. She wasn't sure what to feel anymore. She knew she could trust Lieutenant Matsumoto's story – why would she make that up? Rangiku bore no grudge against Fumiko.

But still she found it hard to believe. It was quite possible though, because ever since that incident Nami had remained silent whenever she tried talking to her. It seemed she had somewhat severed the connection between herself and her Zanpakuto.

She was pulled from her thoughts as the Head Captain addressed her again.

"Officer Yoko. I'm afraid I will have to ask you to turn yourself in for the moment. You will be locked in the Detention Unit of the Stealth Force – that is, until I have gathered all Captains and Lieutenants. You shall then receive a trial of sorts. As you may know, the judges of Central 46 have been murdered by Sosuke Aizen, and we must make do with the judging of the Captains and Lieutenants in this matter – but do not take it lightly."

He gestured to his Lieutenant, who left the room and returned moments later with a dozen members of the Stealth Force accompanying him. They quickly had Fumiko surrounded.

She recalled briefly the first time she had been surrounded by members of the Stealth Force – she had tried to resist then, not seeing what she had done wrong. That had been when the Head Captain had made her reveal her power to him. Now, however, it was different. Yamamoto's eyes were cold as ever as he looked down at her, but she did not struggle.

"I understand", she said, met his gaze and nodded shortly before letting herself be led away to the Detention Unit.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto had, after Fumiko had been led away, simply thanked Rangiku for her help and requested her presence, and that of the other Lieutenants, at the Captain's Hall in the first Squad building the next morning. Then he told her to get some rest, but to check on her Captain again before she did so.<p>

Rangiku reached the door to his room in the Squad 4 barracks and knocked on it lightly. Captain Unohana's voice sounded from within, telling her to enter.

She opened the door, stepped inside and found the Fourth Squad Captain leaning over Captain Hitsugaya, who was covered in a barrier of light - one which she recognized as a healing type of kido. His chest was bare and she could see deep gashes there, as well as tiny holes as if someone had pierced him with needles. They were all cleaned of blood now, but she didn't find it hard to imagine the amounts he must have lost.

She knew Shinigami healed fast – much faster than humans, at least, or than souls without spiritual pressure – due to their connection with their Zanpakuto. Still, she looked down worriedly at his body, rising and falling with the ragged breaths he drew.

"Captain Unohana," she said. "How is he doing?"

Unohana turned to look at her. "I'm almost done. He will heal quickly – he should be able to return to Squad duties by tomorrow."

Rangiku's eyes widened. "That fast?"

Unohana nodded. "His injuries were only minor – they looked much worse than they actually were. He should wake up soon."

The Lieutenant nodded, relieved. "Thank you, Captain."

* * *

><p>Fumiko sat alone in one of the cells in the Detention Unit, on a simple bunk bed, resting her head on her hands. Her surroundings were silent and rather cold, but she found it kind of peaceful. She finally had the time to think over what had happened and sort out her thoughts without distractions. She tried reestablishing the connection between herself and her Zanpakuto, but Nami no Sasayaki would not answer her. So she closed her eyes and searched her mind for recollections of the previous events.<p>

How the Espada had arrived in the world of the living, and the words they had said; to each other and to their enemies, the way they had provoked them. Their attacks. Captain Hitsugaya, falling from the sky with his Bankai broken. Lieutenants Matsumoto and Hinamori, caught by the tentacles of the sixth Espada. Captain Hitsugaya's fight after he had returned to the scene – and lastly, her own capture after she pushed Lieutenant Hinamori to safety. Luppy, raising her up high in the air, crushing her in his grip. Nami's voice, screaming something to her, trying to reach her.

And then…

Nothing.

It was as if someone had erased her memory from that point onwards, or simply suddenly switched off the sun like a great big light bulb, plunging her into darkness. The next thing she remembered was waking up on the ground to Lieutenant Matsumoto's voice, frantically calling out to Hinamori to open her eyes, imploring her to move.

Why? Why was it that she had suddenly passed out? Had she reached her limit? Had her own spiritual pressure made her unconscious? Or was this her Zanpakuto's doing, desperately trying to restrain her?

_Nami_, she called. _Nami, please, say something. Answer me… please…_

But she received no response, there was only silence.

Fumiko forced her eyes open again, wanting to rid herself of the blackness of memories she did not have. Instead she looked around the bare room she was sitting in. It had a strong iron door with a small barred window looking out into a hallway. All of it was built from gray stone – a stone unlike she had ever seen before. And she felt large spiritual pressure emitting from it, oppressing even her own.

She might have been able to escape – but what would that make her? A criminal? Apparently she had already broken the law of the Seireitei. If they set out to follow her, they would surely find her. She couldn't fight them all. Besides, what was the point? She didn't want the Gotei 13 as her enemies; she was working with them to defeat Aizen.

She didn't know what to do – should she confess injuring her Captain even if she had no memory of ever doing so?

She wondered what sort of punishment they had in store for her. As far as she knew Head Captain Yamamoto had been glad to have her on their side, because of her large pressure and ability to control it.

Fumiko sighed and mumbled: "But power like that in an uncontrolled state is dangerous."

She really couldn't imagine what they would do with her next. For the moment she decided just to stay still, so as not to make her situation even worse.

Slowly she lay down on the bunk bed and stared at the ceiling.

_Nami. Come on, please, answer me. I need your help. What's going on here?_

* * *

><p>(One day later, in the Soul Society, Seireitei)<p>

Nearly all the Captains had already arrived at the Main Hall of the first Squad Headquarters, where their meetings were usually held. Only Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Unohana were still missing – and obviously the Captains for Squads 3, 5 and 9, since those seats were currently not occupied.

All Lieutenants had already gathered as well, except for Hinamori. There was rarely an occasion where they received permission to attend a Captain's meeting, but this was an exception.

The Head Captain was standing calmly at the far end of the hall and quietly talking to his Lieutenant – it seemed he would only start the meeting with all officers present.

The other Captains and Lieutenants were standing in small groups and talking to each other. Confused murmurs could be heard above all else – they were coming from a group of people centered around Rangiku. They had been asking her a lot about what had happened and about why her Captain wasn't here yet. She was trying to avoid having to answer – she knew she would have to retell her story again anyway. Among all the commotion the doors of the hall were pushed open, revealing the two missing Captains. Captain Hitsugaya appeared to be a bit pale, but otherwise looked unharmed. As they entered, however, Rangiku could tell that he was still in pain by the way he moved. He tried to hide it and carry himself as he normally did, but she saw his frown was much more intense than usual.

The Lieutenant pushed through the small crowd around her, trying to get closer to her Captain in order to talk to him before the meeting started –but before she could reach him, Yamamoto's call for order rang out through the hall.

The Captains moved to take their places along the walls with their Lieutenants lining up behind them.

The vacant spots in the rows of people were pretty conspicuous, especially Squad five, which was not only missing a Captain, but also a Lieutenant. Evidently Lieutenant Hinamori had not healed properly yet, and was still in treatment under Squad four.

Yamamoto seemed to know about this, however, because he did not continue waiting –instead he preceded to start the meeting.

"Let her in", he said, gesturing to his Lieutenant.

At his order Sasakibe reopened the doors to the hall, and six members of the Stealth Force entered, with Fumiko walking in their center.

She looked uneasy with all the eyes watching her approach. When she looked around and recognized her Captain, she gasped. She opened her mouth, but then stopped herself, realizing she wasn't supposed to speak unless spoken to.

So she faced the front of the hall, where the Head Captain stood, in silence. From the corner of her eyes, however, she saw the expression on Hitsugaya's face –he had noticed her surprise and relief and seemed unsure how to react.

"Officer Yoko", Yamamoto addressed her, drawing her attention to him completely.

The Stealth Force members left her side and stood back while she kneeled down on one knee and bowed her head, facing the ground in the usual respectful position.

"Sir", she said.

"We have brought you here because of the incidents that occurred yesterday in the world of the living. We would like to hear your version of what happened. Lieutenant Matsumoto can assist you in telling the whole story."

All the Captains were looking at her with interested expressions on their faces as Rangiku moved to stand beside her. She felt the cool stare of Captain Kuchiki lingering on her, as well as the stares of all the other Captains.

"You may begin", the Head Captain said.

"… so you are saying that you don't remember anything at all after that Espada lifted you into the air?" the Head Captain concluded, looking at Fumiko for confirmation.

She nodded, looking down at the ground, a somewhat sad expression on her face. "I'm sorry. I believe Lieutenant Matsumoto, I don't think she's lying – which means that I severely injured Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Hinamori when I lost control. I can't imagine why that happened, or why I lost consciousness. I apologize. "

When she looked up, she found the Head Captain looking at her coldly.

"An apology is not going to change what happened, I'm afraid. You must be aware of the consequences."

Fumiko held his gaze, but felt, again, the eyes of all Captains and Lieutenants on her. Few of them were filled with mere interest – most of them were either cold, full of hatred or fearful, and these emotions increased as the Head Captain continued:

"I trained you myself, and I saw your power. It is enough to kill a Captain with ease, and you are aware of that. Still, I let you remain within our ranks because I believed – I still believe – that we need your help fighting Aizen when the time comes. Your power is strong, Yoko, but you are in no position to control it, because you yourself are weak. Yesterday's incident proves that. You are a danger for all of us. And though I said I would give you a chance and believed you were not Aizen's spy, the recent events place your loyalty in question."

He looked around at the Captains and Lieutenants and addressed them.

"I have asked all of you to gather here because this is a matter that has to be discussed between all of you – and whatever our decision may be, it should be known to all of you. Not all of you were aware of Officer Yoko's power until now – I ask you now to think about what happened and come to a conclusion for yourselves as to what we should do with her now. This is not something I can judge on my own – and since Central 46 is, as you all know, not functional at the moment, I request all of your participation."

Captain Kuchiki stepped forward and, after receiving a nod from the Head Captain, turned to speak to Fumiko.

"You are sure you remember nothing?" he asked. "You killed an Espada. Are you positive you did not intend to do so beforehand? Was your intention, incidentally, to kill Captain Hitsugaya and the other Officers?"

Fumiko couldn't stop herself from gasping. "I never intended to kill anyone!" she exclaimed. "I wasn't even fighting with the others when we were attacked, because Captain Hitsugaya asked me to stay back!"

The sixth Squad Captain's expression was unreadable as he stepped back into line. At the same time, Captain Sui Feng of Squad 2 stepped forward. She did not address Fumiko, however, but turned to the Head Captain without sparing her one glance.

"Is there any way to prove that their story is indeed true?" she asked. "Lieutenant Matsumoto could be lying in order to cover for Officer Yoko – and she could be lying about not having any memories of the incident, too."

At this, the 12th Squad Captain moved forward, too. "We will, of course, verify the story if you wish it, Head Captain. All I would need to do is dissect this girl's brain – "

"There will be no need for that."

Everyone's eyes turned in the direction of the voice that had spoken out. Fumiko turned, too, and was surprised to see Captain Hitsugaya, who had stepped forward and was looking at Captain Sui Feng with disgust in his eyes.

"I can verify their story. My Lieutenant is not lying. She told you everything that happened exactly the way it did. There is no reason to suspect her of committing treason, Captain Sui Feng."

The young woman narrowed her eyes at him.

"And how are you going to prove that Officer Yoko isn't lying?"

Before Hitsugaya could say anything else, Captain Kyouraku of Squad 8 moved forwards.

"May I remind everyone here that it is not custom to assume our suspect is guilty, but that she is innocent? It is not the issue to prove that she is innocent, but to prove she is guilty. And if there is no proof, I suggest we drop the charges – especially since we have the testimony of a Captain that verifies her story. Or are we going to raise charges against Captain Hitsugaya next?"

Fumiko held her breath as she turned her head back to Captain Yamamoto.

He had been observing the discussion silently, but now he stepped forward and spoke again.

"That is indeed correct, Captain Kyouraku. Captain Hitsugaya – are you certain of what you saw?"

Captain Hitsugaya moved away from his place in the row of Captains and stood next to his Lieutenant at the center of the room.

"It is as my Lieutenant said. And it is also true that I requested Officer Yoko not to participate in the fighting beforehand – she stood by, as I had ordered, and she helped me restore my Bankai when it was broken by the Espada. Only after we believed to have won against the Espada did she emerge, and it was then that she saved Lieutenant Hinamori from capture by the Espada and got caught herself in the process."

He paused shortly, and when nobody interrupted he continued:

"I suspect the outburst of pressure that injured myself and my Special Force was a defensive mechanism triggered by Officer Yoko's Zanpakuto once it sensed that its wielder was in danger. I do not believe she was trying to harm anyone."

At this, Captain Sui Feng stepped forward once more.

"So you're saying she's innocent and we should drop all charges?" she said angrily, addressing her fellow Captains. "I heard Lieutenant Hinamori is close to death and her condition is serious. And you want to release the person who did that to her without punishment? We should exile Officer Yoko before she injures anyone else!"

Fumiko's eyes grew wide. She hadn't known Lieutenant Hinamori's situation was so serious. And this… was her fault?

"If what you say is true," Captain Ukitake said, joining in the discussion for the first time and speaking in a leveled, calm voice, "We should indeed be careful around Officer Yoko. She appears to have a lot of power she cannot control. Perhaps it would indeed be safest for everyone if she were to leave Soul Society."

At this, it was Captain Unohana who spoke up. She had a very serious expression on her face. "And then where would she go? She has no control over her powers, and apparently even Kisuke Urahara failed to seal them properly. And even if we sealed them again, she would probably subconsciously break the seal sooner or later – and then she would be endangering every living being around her! We cannot simply exile her. Please keep in mind, Officer Yoko is in fact a human being, not a Shinigami. If we exiled her, we would have to return her to the world of the living. And there she would be a danger to everyone!"

Captain Kurotsuchi of Squad 12, grinning widely, stepped forward and said: "So you're implying we imprison her here for the rest of her life? We could, of course, do some experiments and find out why she is so strong, and how to control her powers – "

"No."

Silence followed this outburst, and all eyes turned to Captain Hitsugaya. His expression was set.

"I will take full responsibility. There is no need to imprison or exile Officer Yoko – she means no harm. If you wish to blame someone for Lieutenant Hinamori's injury, blame me for not being careful enough and endangering the Officers entrusted to me. If you wish to imprison or exile someone because of that, let it be me – do not blame Officer Yoko."

Nobody spoke after this statement. Instead the Captains and Lieutenants turned to face the Head Captain.

"Are you sure of this, Captain Hitsugaya?" he asked, his expression unreadable.

"Yes, sir," the Captain said without hesitation.

Fumiko stared at him, taken aback. He was willing to go so far to ensure her freedom?

"Officer Yoko. You stated it was never your intention to harm any of your fellow Officers. Is that correct?" the Head Captain said to her.

Fumiko nodded, turning back to him. "Of course. I never intended to injure or harm anyone."

"So if we decide to clear you of the charges against you – do you swear to serve the Gotei 13 until the war is over and we have restored peace? Do you agree to live under our rules and the rules of the Squad you are placed in?"

She looked up, a small spark of hope in her eyes. "Yes, of course."

"Then this is the verdict I propose as the Head Captain: Officer Yoko shall remain in the Gotei 13, in Squad 10 under the command of Captain Hitsugaya. I shall personally oversee her further training to ensure her control over her powers. However."

Captain Sui Feng, who had already opened her mouth in protest, closed it again as the Head Captain's tone grew more serious.

"If there is even the slightest suspicion that Officer Yoko is betraying the Gotei 13, not only shall she herself be permanently imprisoned, but the same fate awaits Captain Hitsugaya."

A murmur went through the Captains and Lieutenants, and Captain Hitsugaya's expression hardened.

"You shall take full responsibility for your Officer's actions as of now – it is because of your statement that she is to remain here. Officer Yoko – do not betray this trust placed upon you. I suggest you act accordingly - you have your Captain to thank for being allowed to stay here."

Fumiko looked up at the Head Captain, and then at Captain Hitsugaya with a serious expression on her face. She knew that, for now, she had been lucky – and it was indeed Captain Hitsugaya who had saved her from being exiled or imprisoned. And she knew that she wouldn't be so lucky if it happened again.

Captain Hitsugaya nodded at the Head Captain and said:

"I accept this condition if you clear her of all charges now. I stand for the actions of my Officers – they are my responsibility."

The Head Captain looked around the Hall at the other Captains and Lieutenants.

"Are there any objections?"

Many of the Captains looked displeased, but none of them spoke up. Finally, Captain Sui Feng stepped forward.

"I see I have been overruled. I accept this decision – under the condition that Officer Yoko's actions will be watched closely within her Squad, and if she is suspected of treason, action must be taken accordingly and immediately."

Captain Yamamoto inclined his head to her.

"That is acceptable. Then, Officer Yoko, you are hereby cleared of all charges against you. You may take your leave. You shall continue your duties within your Squad after at least one training session with myself as your teacher. Until then, your Zanpakuto shall be confiscated. That is all."

With that, the Head Captain turned and left the room.

Fumiko turned to her Captain in order to thank him, but found he had already left his Lieutenant's side and was heading for the door.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" she called after him – but he did not turn around and strode out of the room without a second glance in her direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there, everyone!<strong>

**It's been quite a long time, hasn't it? D: I'm so sorry! But now, FINALLY, my holidays have started - curse the stupid schedules here, I hate how our holidays start so late DDD: - and I finally have more time to write :D I can't promise anything - I mean, I still have a LIFE O_O - but I'll try to upload more now. :3**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this longer Chapter - I actually wanted to make it another cliffhanger, but then I thought... I might as well just finish this "hearing" in one chapter. In the end, it got longer than I expected xD**

**Please review to tell me what you think! :D**

**~ZoeTsunami~**


	18. Memories 16 Faith

Memories – Chapter 16

Faith

(One year and a quarter before prologue, in the world of the living, Karakura Town)

Three months had now passed since the incident involving Luppy, the sixth Espada. Three months' time for things to calm down a little after all that had happened – and yet, strangely, not much had changed since the day of the hearing. Fumiko found that, in those three months, she had fallen into something of a routine.

She was sitting on the roof of her family's house and looking down into the garden – a place she had grown up in. Her parents were outside, standing in the small flower bed and gardening. Her father was holding a hose and watering the plants, and her mother held a spade and was planting flowers. They were daffodils, Fumiko could tell. Her mother's favorite flowers.

With a small smile she realized that the flower that represented the tenth Squad was, in fact, the daffodil. Wondering what her parents would say if they knew she was now a part of that particular Squad, she let her legs dangle off the side of the roof and sighed.

Seeing them now, like this, made her wonder whether they missed her. Were they thinking of her at all?

Down below her, her father suddenly looked up in her direction, lifting his hand to shield his face from the sun. She knew, of course, that he could not see her – but for one moment she felt as though his eyes rested on her, before he looked around at his wife.

Even across the distance, his voice carried up to Fumiko as he said: "It's getting quite hot, isn't it? Want to take a short break? You can finish planting those after we have a drink."

Fumiko's mother looked up from the flower she had just planted, earth staining her gloved hands and her trousers, and glanced in the direction of the roof as well, even if it was only for a split second. Fumiko suspected she had been checking for the sun's height, which was almost at its peak for this day. Still, her mother's gaze – in reality or her imagination, she wasn't sure – seemed to linger on her for the tiniest amount of time – and then the feeling passed.

Of course they could not see her.

"Alright, dear. I guess I can plant the rest later."

A soft breeze made Fumiko's mother's hair fan out behind her from under the light straw hat she was wearing, and she smiled warmly at her husband.

The young Shinigami watched her parents retreat into the shade of the house before she herself got to her feet.

The others ought to be returning soon.

She recalled clearly the order from her Captain when their alarms had sounded earlier. It had been another hollow attack – one of many in the last few weeks. And even though the others on Captain Hitsugaya's Special Force looked like they could use an extra hand, and were incredibly busy and worn out from trying to keep up with the amount of attacks, they would not let Fumiko help.

She knew she had been judged "dangerous" to some degree – but that, in her opinion, didn't stop her from fighting off minor hollows.

Apparently the other Shinigami did not share that opinion.

It wasn't that Captain Hitsugaya wasn't keeping her occupied – she had been tasked with the minor problem of finding them all a place to stay – one that did not involve her own home, as for some reason they did not want to stay there anymore, even though her parents surely wouldn't have rejected any of them… Fumiko suspected that was also due to the trust she had lost during the Luppy-incident.

Her orders were also to procure food. Sometimes she was told to communicate with the other members of the 10th Division back in the Soul Society to report minor incidents – the bigger attacks were all reported by the Captain himself.

All her tasks were within the range that was considered "harmless".

She preferred to refer to them as "useless".

She was doing things anyone could do; any minor Shinigami with little or no powers would have been perfectly up to the job.

And yet, even though she was frustrated at not being able – or rather, allowed – to do more, and even though every time she saw the others return looking more and more exhausted each day and with deeper and deeper bags under their eyes, she felt a stronger urge to do something – despite all this she did not complain.

The reason for this was Lieutenant Hinamori.

She had yet to return to their Special Force – she was still under Captain Unohana's treatment back in the Soul Society. Her injuries had been worse than anyone could have expected or feared.

So on top of all the exhaustion and stress the Shinigami were under already, there was the added pressure of waiting for news from Squad four and a report on Hinamori's wellbeing.

Fumiko knew everyone was worried about her, and on the occasion there was no hollow attacking them, everybody would get restless – but nobody was as obviously troubled by this fact as her Captain.

Hitsugaya didn't seem able to get any rest at all – he was working himself literally until he dropped, taking on more duties than all the others combined. Nobody dared to talk him out of it, however – for when he didn't have anything to do, he restlessly paced the room they all shared, walking up and down and staring either at his Soul Phone or the screen they had built up that connected them to the Soul Society, waiting for any sign at all, and at the same time driving all the other Shinigami insane.

Fumiko, with too much time on her hands, had noticed that he barely slept at all, staying outside until late at night so as not to be stuck in the room with everyone else – but he always returned at short intervals in case some news had reached them without him noticing.

All that, and the added pressure that there was only little over a year left until the Hogyoku stolen by Aizen was to awaken, slowly but surely tore at the entire group's spirit and took great toll on their moods.

Fumiko barely spoke to any of the others anymore – they had long since stopped eating dinner together, because there was always at least one of them missing – and Fumiko had given up trying to cook for everyone, because there was always so much left over. So all she bought now were small snacks for everybody to eat whenever they pleased, and she herself tried to schedule her meals so she could eat with at least one other Shinigami – whoever was present at those times. But even that did not make a big difference in the mood, because none of them felt like talking. They were either too exhausted – even Rangiku spoke less than usual, which was saying something, considering she was always chipper and happy – or they refused to indulge in any sort of conversation with Fumiko.

She knew that Ikkaku and Yumichika both suspected her, even more so since they had heard the outcome of the hearing that had cleared Fumiko. It was clear they were unwilling to trust her now more than ever.

She did not dare approach her Captain – his attitude towards her had changed immensely since the hearing.

She had tried to follow him out of the hall, but when she had made it outside he had already gone. She had barely caught sight of him for the next two or three days, during which she had been training with Yamamoto once more – before they all returned to the world of the living.

And here, she had hoped, Hitsugaya would stop avoiding her. He could not avoid her; he had to give her orders.

And he did – but not a single time did he look at her.

His orders were simple, they kept her occupied and were useful to the group – obviously these jobs had to be done, too, she was sure – but they continuously made her feel increasingly useless and helpless at the same time.

He had probably chosen this approach not without thought, careful to avoid her at most times and spend as little time as possible near her.

She hadn't dared to try and talk to him about the hearing, and ask him why he had stood up for her like that. She didn't know what he expected her to do now, and was even more surprised at first at her simple tasks. She had hoped she could be of more use to him now that he had cleared her name like that – but now she was starting to wish he hadn't.

It would have been much easier for everyone if she had been labeled a traitor and locked up somewhere.

She knew this was true, because even though she had been cleared, it didn't feel like it. And not only did the Shinigami mistrust her now – they were also suspicious of her Captain. And she knew he felt this distrust, even from Ikkaku and Yumichika, though they tried to hide it.

The only person who didn't seem to have a problem with either Fumiko or the Captain was Rangiku – but her feeble tries to lighten up the mood soon became scarce as the large amount of work took its toll on her. Lately she had returned from every mission only to lie immediately down and rest – and when she got up again, she left just as quickly as she had come.

Fumiko missed talking to her. She missed talking to… anyone, really.

Slowly but surely they had fallen into sort of a routine – a routine that left Fumiko with much too much free time.

That was the reason she had been sitting on her parents' roof and watching them – wondering what they would say, what they would do to improve the situation.

She knew they could not see her when she was in Shinigami form, and she did not dare approach them when she was in her human form for fear of making them seem suspicious. For that reason she was also keeping her distance from her home in general – even though she did miss her parents, increasingly since there didn't seem to be anyone among the Shinigami who trusted her.

She sighed quietly and turned around, only to jump in surprise as she saw that she wasn't alone on the roof. Someone else was standing a few feet away from her – or rather, something.

She didn't need to look twice to know that it was a hollow. And not a weak one at that.

At the next moment, all she felt was shock.

Why hadn't she noticed it? Come to think of it, she hadn't been able to sense any hollows at all lately, despite the insisting beeping of the Soul Phone inside her robes…

She could have slapped herself for not being more careful. She ought to have known there was a risk that something like this could happen, especially after her training with Yamamoto.

No matter how many times or how hard she had tried, she hadn't managed to establish contact with her Zanpakuto ever since the incident. She still sensed a Shinigami's pressure when he was near her, and she did sense hollows, but only when she concentrated on it. She was neither able to use Shikai nor Bankai form in combat, and was left with nothing but a simple blade.

But would that help her against this hollow?

Oddly enough, she remembered at that moment something her master had once told her. Hollows always gathered at a place where they felt high spiritual pressure being released. And as she watched, another rather powerful hollow landed on the roof of the neighboring house, looking over at her greedily.

But why? How come they were able to sense her, when she was always hiding her pressure?

There was a rustling sound, and then something landed before her. All she saw was the flutter of white and black before she heard the sound of a blade cutting flesh.

One after the other the hollows collapsed, their bodies dissolving where they had stood.

Fumiko looked around at the person who now landed on the roof in front of her – it was none other than her Captain. And he looked less than pleased.

"Yoko! What the hell are you trying to do? Have you lost your mind?!"

What irritated her most, even more than him yelling at her, was the fact that he was focusing his gaze at a point just above her left shoulder, refusing to look at her.

"What do you mean, Captain?" she asked, determined that she had done nothing wrong.

"Your pressure, damn it! What are you thinking, releasing it like that?! Are you trying to get into trouble?"

This left her perplexed.

"…what?"

"Quit it! Stop releasing it!"

He was looking seriously annoyed now.

"B-but I'm not… I mean, I…"

She felt it herself now, the pressure seeping out from her.

Was she losing control again?

No! Not here, not now! She couldn't! Not after things had just cooled down a little from her last outburst!

She jumped into the air, glad she could still materialize some pressure beneath her feet, enough for using shunpo to take her higher into the air. She had to get away from the people below her - she wanted to avoid hurting anyone else.

To her surprise and slight annoyance her Captain followed right behind her as she rose higher and higher into the air. Didn't he understand?

"No!" she called. "Stay away from me, Captain! You'll get hurt again!"

His expression was set and determined as he stared up at her – really at her, for the first time in months. Their gazes met and her eyes widened.

"Control it!" he ordered her, in a voice that allowed no objection. "Get it back under your control! It's your power, so it should be you controlling it, not the other way around!"

There was a splitting sound as the sky opened above them and half a dozen more hollows emerged, hovering in the air in a menacing way and staring down at Fumiko and the Captain.

"Damn it!"

He unsheathed his sword yet again and cut down several hollows in one blow, immediately moving on to the others. The hole in the air did not close, however, and more and more hollows emerged.

"Control it!" he yelled at her.

Fumiko closed her eyes, trying to concentrate. Only now did she realize to what extent she was actually releasing pressure – and she was shocked at her own lack of self-control. Something like this had never happened to her, and she felt like she was losing the little control that she still had.

How could she protect the world of the living, how could she keep from hurting the innocent and, most importantly, how on earth could she help fight Aizen if she had no control?

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya's sword killed two hollows with one stroke and he spun around to face his Third Seat. She was staring blankly up at the hole in the air without really seeing it, and he could tell by her expression that she was having some sort of inner conflict. Spiritual pressure was seeping out of her uncontrollably, and it was still rising. She seemed to have lost all sense of where she was and what she was doing, and had no hope of restraining her pressure.<p>

At this rate, they were going to be overwhelmed by hollows. He couldn't kill them all, especially since new ones emerged from the hole all the time, drawn there by Fumiko's pressure. The only way to solve this was to remove the cause of the hollow's appearance.

"Control it!" he screamed again, but his words did not reach her.

There had to be something he could do!

"Control yourself, damn it! You're a seated officer of the Gotei 13, you should be able to do that! What are you, a child with no self-control?!"

* * *

><p>His words were blunt as they hit her, dull and without clear meaning to her.<p>

_I've lost. I can't control it anymore. It's… overpowering me._

"Control it!"

_But how?_

She called out feebly in her mind for her Zanpakuto.

_Nami. Nami, can you hear me? Nami…!_

There was no reply. All she heard was the loud rush of water in her ears, drowning out even her Captain's voice. He was looking down at her and she saw his lips moving, but no sound reached her.

_Nami…!_

She had no real hope for herself anymore – there was nothing she could do, was there?

"Have a little more faith in yourself! Come on, this isn't a game! You've got to get yourself together!"

She remembered these words. It had been quite a long time since she had last heard them, though. And the person speaking had not been her Captain.

…_Master…?_

"Control yourself, Yoko! Your power should be under your control, not slipping from your grasp!"

It was definitely her Captain's voice.

_What… what am I doing…?_

She gasped as she came back to reality, staring up at Captain Hitsugaya, who had turned back to the hollows.

_Nami!_, she yelled inside her head. Can you hear me?!

She heard a reply, somewhere far away, echoing and becoming louder and louder.

_Fumiko! FUMIKO! Damn it, Fumiko! Control yourself!_

Her hands clenched into fists. With an enormous force of willpower she began to pull her pressure back in.

Hitsugaya noticed the change and turned back to face her.

"That's it!" he said, sounding relieved. "Keep pulling it back!"

She breathed deeply, calming herself. Already her mind was working like crazy.

What had caused her to lose control like that?

Then she remembered something else Urahara had told her some time ago.

"_As long as you have faith in yourself, you can't lose control. Your weakness is that you don't believe you can do it, Fumiko. You CAN do it, as long as you believe you can. Once you start doubting yourself, you've already lost."_

He had been right. How could she have forgotten that? All the trouble with her pressure had made her doubt her own capabilities. Consequentially, her control had become weaker.

Pulling herself together she managed to suppress the rest of her pressure, making all traces of it vanish completely. She then drew her sword from its sheath and rose a little higher so she was standing near her Captain, and helped him kill the rest of the hollows.

The last hollow was larger than the others, and as the hole in the sky closed behind it, it eyed the two Shinigami maliciously. The Captain was not impressed, however, and drove it back in a single stroke of his sword. Fumiko pursued it, slicing its mask and causing it to vanish.

She replaced her sword in its sheath and turned to face her Captain, who was breathing a little heavier than usual but otherwise looked unharmed.

"…I'm sorry, sir," she said, looking down.

She heard him sigh somewhat incredulously and looked up, startled.

"So that was it?" he asked, shaking his head.

Then she saw him smiling slightly. "You shouldn't lose faith in your abilities, Yoko. After all, you are more capable than any other Third Seat Officer."

Was he… complimenting her?

"Y-you're not angry, sir?"

At this, he raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing happened, did it? Nobody got hurt. So there's nothing for me to be angry about, is there? I warn you though, Yoko – if something like this happens again, I might not be so forgiving. Get yourself together and keep your pressure under control. This is serious – we are getting closer and closer to the time when the Hogyoku awakens. We have no time for fooling around. Understand?"

She nodded hastily.

"Yes, Captain Hitsugaya."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there, you guys!<strong>

**Here it is, Chapter 16! Yay! :D And this time, there is something to celebrate! We've reached 50 reviews! Virtual cookies to **_The Suburban Coyote_ **for being the 50th reviewer ^^**_  
><em>

**And of course 1000 thanks for all my reviewers - you guys are the best!  
><strong>

...let's go for 100 reviews next! x'D

**Seriously - thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter - I'll do my best to put the next one up ASAP :D**

**~ZoeTsunami~  
><strong>

**Ah, before I forget - special thanks go out to** _KuroTenshiShiroTenshi_ **for reading this chapter before I posted it and giving me her opinion - and also just for being awesome ._. ^^**


	19. Memories 17 Sanctions

Memories – Chapter 17

Sanctions

(One year and a quarter before prologue, in the world of the living, Karakura Town)

When Fumiko and Captain Hitsugaya returned to their temporary home, Ikkaku and Yumichika weren't there – they were out on duty, as they had been ordered. Rangiku was in the second room, sleeping.

The Captain glanced briefly at his resting Lieutenant before closing the door on her and dropping into an armchair, sighing.

Fumiko seated herself on the sofa opposite him, regarding him somewhat cautiously.

He didn't really seem to notice this – or he simply didn't care. She had been afraid that an outburst about what had happened earlier might still be to come – but apparently he had already forgotten about it. So what he had said earlier had been true? He wasn't angry at all?

Nami no Sasayaki's voice reached Fumiko's thoughts, sounding rather tentative.

_Can you still hear me?_

Closing her eyes briefly she dived into her soul's world, finding herself suspended in an underwater world in front of her Zanpakuto.

_Yes. I can hear you just fine. It seems like… everything's back to normal. Right?_

Nami's dark blue hair drifted around her, hiding her entire body. The only part Fumiko could see was, as always, her face. She was smiling kindly.

_Indeed. You lost me briefly, but now I'm back. I'm glad you found your resolve and your faith again – that is the only way I can help you control your pressure._

Fumiko returned the smile, and as she did she realized suddenly how tired she was.

_Thank you, Nami. Thank you so much._

She reopened her eyes, only to find her Captain gazing at her intently, leaning forward in his seat, his elbows resting on his knees and his hands clasped together in front of him.

"Ah…"

She realized he might expect an explanation, and opened her mouth to elaborate, but he held up his hand to stop her.

"It' fine. I'm guessing you reestablished contact with your Zanpakuto?"

Closing her mouth again, she nodded.

He inclined his head briefly in acknowledgement of that fact, then his face became serious again.

"I think… I owe you an explanation."

She frowned. "What do you mean, sir?"

He sat up straight again, his hands now lying loosely on his lap.

"I have been… acting unfairly towards you in the last few months. I'm sure you noticed that you are being treated differently than the other officers."

Her eyes widened as she raised her eyebrows.

"But I know the reason for that. You were right to treat me that way, sir – after all, there was the risk that I was a spy, or that I would lose control again –"

"Was that really a justifiable reason?" he interrupted her.

She fell silent solemnly.

This was, of course, exactly what she had been thinking. She had felt that her treatment had been unfair. She had known the reasons for it, but still, deep inside her she had always considered it to be illegitimate.

"Yoko. Let me explain the real reason I treated you unfairly. I've come to realize it myself just recently, and I thought you ought to know that it has nothing to do with the reasons you just named. Mine was… more personal."

Fumiko regarded him questioningly, not quite able to follow.

"What… do you mean, Captain?"

He smiled briefly as he sighed again, meeting her gaze.

"It was because of Lieutenant Hinamori."

She stared, surprised. She hadn't expected him to name the Lieutenant – since that was also Fumiko's only reason for not complaining about the unfairness of the situation. Of course she had noticed that her Captain worried about Hinamori – she did not see the connection to herself directly, though, and to her treatment by the Captain.

Seeing that she did not understand, he continued: "It was because you were the one who injured her. I know it wasn't really your fault, but I subconsciously blamed you for it. The Lieutenant is… a good friend of mine."

He did not elaborate further, but leant forwards, back into his original position with his elbows resting on his knees, and stared at the ground, immersed in thought.

Fumiko watched him, frowning slightly.

This, she understood. She had gathered from the way they behaved when they were together that Lieutenant Hinamori and her Captain had known each other long, and so Hitsugaya's reaction seemed understandable. What struck her as odd was something different: This was the first time she had heard him admit that his relationship with Hinamori was an old and treasured one – and on top of that, he was telling her – an Officer he had only met about nine or ten months ago, and who had just injured said important friend.

He looked up at her abruptly, tearing off her thread of thoughts.

"I wanted to apologize for that. I won't treat you better or worse than others in the future. I realize that it was childish and unreasonable of me."

She stared for a moment, taken aback - then she found the words to say: "It's alright, sir. Thank you… for telling me this."

He nodded briefly, then got to his feet.

"You should rest. I will wait for Madarame and Ayasegawa to return."

She stood up, too, and said: "Yes, Captain."

Then she opened the door to the room Rangiku was sleeping in and walked inside, careful not to make too much noise and rouse the Lieutenant.

The moment she had closed the door again, however, there was a soft click and the light was switched on.

Fumiko found herself looking up at her Lieutenant, who was leaning against the wall right next to the door. Her fingers casually rested on the light switch.

"Peculiar, isn't he?" she asked quietly. "The Captain."

When she saw that the Third Seat officer didn't know what to answer, a smile broke across Rangiku's face.

"He is a good person, really. He's just unsure how to deal with people. He's always far too serious about these kinds of things."

Fumiko considered her, then she nodded slowly. "I guess you're right. You've known the Captain for quite a long time, right?"

The Lieutenant's smile widened. "Yes. And he was like this even as a child. He learned extremely fast when it concerned his powers – but regarding people he has always been a bit… helpless. Kind of cute, actually."

Before Fumiko could say anything else, the door to the room was pushed open rather violently.

In the frame stood Captain Hitsugaya, the expression on his face barely concealing his anger. He was emitting a cold aura of rage that startled both women.

"Matsumoto…" he said, his voice dangerously low. "I would _appreciate_ it if you refrained from having these conversations when I am in hearing range. Furthermore, if I hear you calling me '_cute_' one more time, I'm afraid I'll have to impose sanctions on you – you will be punished severely for using that word in the same sentence as my name."

He turned his head to face his Third Seat. "Yoko – I will overlook this only once – and only because you said no such thing. I advise you to be careful."

His voice and expression were incredibly menacing, and it seemed at that moment that they were looking up at an authority person at least three foot taller than themselves rather than down at a smaller Captain.

Rangiku was the first to snap out of her shock – she bowed down to the Captain hurriedly and said: "I apologize for my actions, sir. It won't happen again!"

Somehow it seemed to Fumiko, as she mimicked her actions, that the Lieutenant knew what was to come if she disobeyed. And, judging from her expression, it was something rather serious.

* * *

><p>When Fumiko woke up the next morning, she found that Rangiku had already left on duty. She looked around the empty room thoughtfully, then said, in her mind:<p>

_Nami?_

The answer was immediate and perfectly audible.

_Yes? What's wrong?_

Fumiko exhaled in relief.

_Just testing._

She felt conscious of her power again, and knew to what extent she was suppressing it. It was like nothing had happened, as if no incident had occurred.

She inwardly thanked the Captain for his words of encouragement that had brought her control back.

_Relax_, Nami said, and Fumiko thought she heard her smile. _Everything's fine._

Sighing, Fumiko got to her feet and smoothed out the futon she had been sleeping on, before rolling it up to get it out of the way.

It was then that she heard a commotion in the room next door.

"Madarame – go wake Yoko. We need her help with this," she heard her Captain saying, a little too loud for there to be nothing serious going on.

"But, sir – "

Ikkaku's hesitant voice was quieter, but he was cut off by the Captain.

"Do it. We need everyone."

Seconds later the door to the room was opened and Ikkaku entered. He set eyes on her and looked away again quickly.

"Good, you're awake. The Captain's sent for you."

Then he turned away, leaving the door open for her.

Frowning, Fumiko followed him into the next room, where she found Yumichika and Captain Hitsugaya also present. The moment she entered there was a brief disturbance in the air and Rangiku entered through a large open window on the opposite side of the room.

"What is it, Captain? Did something happen?" she asked, sounding worried. She was holding her Soul Phone in one hand, and had evidently received a message from him on it.

The Captain glanced from Fumiko to Rangiku, then faced the center of the room.

"We have Arrancar," he said. "A lot of them."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there, everyone!<strong>

**This is just a little update - kind of... well, almost a FILLER chaper, I guess (though I hate having to use that word!). I just didn't like the prospect of keeping you all waiting so long xD Though this chapter is important in its own way - so maybe it isn't a filler after all... and here I go, babbling again.  
><strong>

**The next one will have more action - I might rate the story M for the amount of blood that's going to be spilled... we'll see. Anyway, look forward to it - and of course, tell me what you think by leaving reviews and/or sending me PMs.**

**Special thanks goes out to everyone who alerted and/or favorited W&I - your support always counts, and it made me very happy! :D And, of course, a TON of thanks go out to my reviewers - few, but awesome ones all the same :3 I love you guys!**

**Well, then... until next time!**

**~ZoeTsunami~**


	20. Memories 18 The color of pain

**WAR****NING: This chapter contains quite a bit of violence and bloodshed. I just wanted to warn you beforehand. Rated T to M for brutality.**

* * *

><p>Memories – Chapter 18<p>

The color of pain

_(One year and a quarter before prologue, in Hueco Mundo, Las Noches)_

_(The night before)_

_Sosuke Aizen sat in his throne-like chair, looking down at the table where then ten Espada sat – or rather, should be sitting. The seat of the sixth Espada remained empty, and the longer he looked at the place Luppy would normally sit, the more he wondered about this human girl who had killed him._

_Who was she? And how could she have killed an Espada without even touching him, with her pressure alone…?_

_He had looked into this matter, but even though she wore the kimono and symbol of the Tenth Squad, she was no true Shinigami. Her status was similar to that of Ichigo Kurosaki – the young man who played a rather important role in Aizen's bigger picture of this war, he just didn't know it yet._

_But this girl – he hadn't planned her involvement. Not that he mourned the loss of an Espada – it was more that it intrigued him that there existed such a force in the world of the living, without him having noticed it before._

_And at the same time, he wanted her removed. She was of no use to him – she was merely a human who happened to have more spiritual pressure than the rest of them._

_Aizen turned his head and caught the eye of the man on his left – Gin Ichimaru, the former Captain of the Third Squad._

"_Gin," he said, and the tall white haired man turned to look up at him, a wide grin on his face._

"_I have a job for you."_

* * *

><p>(One year and a quarter before prologue, in the world of the living, Karakura Town)<p>

The five Shinigami bounded out the window Matsumoto had entered through, using shunpo and accelerating rapidly towards the place the Arrancar were supposedly gathered.

As Fumiko followed behind the other officers, a huge wave of spiritual energy caught her attention.

There was a large amount of Arrancar up ahead, emitting a great amount of pressure.

How could she not have noticed them earlier…?

Fear arose in her once more – fear of losing control of her power.

Captain Hitsugaya seemed to sense a disturbance in her pressure, for he called over his shoulder:

"Get yourself together, Yoko!"

His words snapped her out of the cycle of fear and uncertainty she was about to fall into once more, and she balled her hands into fists, forcing herself to focus and to stabilize her pressure.

_Concentrate. Whether or not you noticed them is not the issue, Fumiko. You had only just woken up, you missed them because you weren't trying to find anything at the time_, Nami reassured her.

Facing forwards again, Fumiko noticed both Yumichika and Ikkaku watching her. Realizing that she had seen, they both averted their eyes.

_So they still don't trust me._

Before she could further pursue that thought, the Captain came to a halt in front of the others, forcing them all to stop, too.

"…Captain?" Rangiku asked tentatively. She had noticed, just like the others, that the Arrancar were still further away. "Why are we stopping, sir?"

He did not answer, instead his head turned to the right and he stared intently in that direction, his eyes searching the skies.

Fumiko started. She sensed it, too. It was faint, but it was definitely there – the spiritual pressure of another Shinigami.

The Captain seemed to recognize the pressure, for his eyebrows contracted and his lips became thin as they tightened with barely controlled rage.

"This… is a diversion," he said, his voice low and brimming with suppressed emotion.

He balled his hands tightly into fists.

"Ichimaru," he said through clenched teeth.

The other Shinigami gasped in surprise, and Rangiku's eyes widened in disbelief.

"What?"

"But… how…? And why?"

The Captain held up his hand to silence them.

"Madarame. You go ahead, and hold off the Arrancar. Ayasegawa – go and locate Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends and tell them this is an emergency – then take them to where the Arrancar are and help Madarame."

He turned to face his Lieutenant and his Third Seat. "Matsumoto, Yoko – you come with me."

"Sir."

Ikkaku looked like he wanted to protest, but then he seemed to accept that he had to follow orders, and simply nodded. He turned and jumped back into shunpo, moving away from them, at the same time as Yumichika did.

Rangiku and Fumiko exchanged brief glances, then they both nodded at the Captain.

"Follow me," he said, accelerating towards the spiritual pressure he had felt.

* * *

><p>They reached the outskirts of the town, getting closer and closer to their target. Rangiku was frowning now, her expression set – but Fumiko could sense her uneasiness, and that something bigger must be troubling her. She wondered, as she glanced down at the remaining houses at the edge of the town they were flying over, what Rangiku's connection to former Captain Ichimaru was.<p>

She had heard about him from her master – he was one of the Captains who had betrayed Soul Society and joined Aizen's forces.

Glancing down made her uneasy, since she knew that this was the district her family lived in. Why would one of their strongest enemies show up somewhere here…?

Captain Hitsugaya began descending, landing lightly on the roof of an old, unused warehouse. The houses in the vicinity were all empty and run-down. This was a district not many people came to.

Somehow the whole situation seemed unreal – the first rays of bright morning sunlight were passing over the horizon, looking rather surreal and feeling almost unnatural, especially in these surroundings.

Fumiko and the Lieutenant landed behind their Captain, standing with their backs to him and looking around for the enemy. Judging by the amount of pressure, he had to be close.

Rangiku frowned. "This pressure… it really must be… him…" she muttered to herself, her expression unreadable.

Hitsugaya nodded. "But why…?"

Suddenly Fumiko's head snapped up to face the sky. "He's coming!" she exclaimed, her eyes fixed on the horizon.

Hitsugaya and Rangiku spun around and followed her gaze.

He was there, hovering in the air above them, a wide grin on his face as he looked down at the three of them.

"As expected of Captain Hitsugaya," he said, "You found me right away."

The Captain balled his hands into fists, a deep frown creasing his forehead.

"Ichimaru," he said, his voice sharp and suspicious. "Why are you here?"

Fumiko stared up at the white haired Shinigami who had become a traitor. Why would he do such a thing? And why had he come to the world of the living?

Her eyes widened as his gaze met hers.

"So it's you, is it?" he observed, coming slightly closer to get a better look at her. He looked like a snake to her, with his thin eyes that resembled slits, his slender nose and wide, sneering grin.

She stared back at him, puzzled and slightly taken aback.

"You're the one who killed the sixth Espada…?" he muttered, as if he was talking to himself. "But you're just a little kid. I was expecting someone… taller, somehow."

His smirk widened. "Then again – the young Captain here is the best example for the fact that size doesn't matter, right?"

He chuckled, and Captain Hitsugaya tightened his grip around the hilt of his sword, ready to draw it at any moment.

Rangiku stepped forward, staring up at him.

"Gin!" she said, a pained expression on her face. "Why are you here?"

Ichimaru's eyes rested on the orange haired Shinigami for the first time. His expression did not change, but somehow something was different now.

"Hello, Rangiku. You look well. I'm glad."

It struck Fumiko as odd that he would use her first name, and that Rangiku addressed him in the same manner, even though their Captain had used his last name.

Gin's grin never wavered as his gaze swept over to her again.

"I came here to kill this girl."

* * *

><p>A short silence followed these words, the meaning not quite reaching the three Shinigami in time for a reaction.<p>

"Wha-," Fumiko started, but she never finished that sentence.

Gin had charged forwards suddenly, too fast for her eyes to follow, and in one swift movement drawn his sword from its sheath and shoved it towards her.

A horrible sound tore through the silence – the sound of a blade slicing flesh, followed by a dull thud.

Fumiko's eyes widened, realization hitting her a little too late.

The blade of his sword protruded from her chest, having completely pierced her body through and reemerged on the other side, splattering the roof they stood on with droplets of scarlet.

He had cut clean through her, straight over her heart.

Fumiko's body went limp and her head fell backwards, facing the sky. Her mouth was open wide, but no sound emerged. She couldn't even scream. The silence around her was absolute.

Gin withdrew his sword from her body with a horrible squelching sound, and Fumiko, the only thing that had kept her from collapsing being the sword that held her up, dropped to the ground. She sank to her knees, a dark stain spreading slowly over her kimono.

Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku stared in shock, unable to move. Everything seemed to sound still.

Then, in one instant, the world began turning again.

"Yoko!" the Captain screamed, his eyes wide. He rushed to her side, kneeling down beside her. Rangiku spun around to look at Gin, who was already retreating.

"Wait!" she called, jumping into the air after him and drawing her sword.

Gin turned back to her and blocked her attack with a simple flick of his sword, sending her flying.

Rangiku slammed into the ground, a cloud of dust following the impact.

She reemerged from the rubble, wiping blood off her face before charging at their enemy once again.

"Growl, Haineko!"

* * *

><p>Fumiko had sunk into a position somewhere between kneeling and crouching, clutching her chest with her left hand, her right covering her mouth.<p>

She lurched forward, spitting up a mouthful of blood that splattered not only the floor and her kimono, but her face as well.

The pain she felt was so strong, she couldn't picture it. She couldn't even scream, all she was able to do was pant. Everything was spinning before her eyes.

Despite all that she still heard her Captain's horrified gasp.

"Yoko!" he called, clearly shocked.

Fumiko vomited more blood, the stain spreading rapidly on the floor around her. Somehow she managed to remain on her knees, not falling over despite her wound, still clutching her chest.

In the background, Rangiku and Gin were still fighting - Fumiko, however, didn't see them or notice much of her surroundings anymore, blinded by the pain.

The Captain kneeled on the ground before her, speaking urgently.

"Yoko. Yoko, can you hear me? Please, I need you to listen!"

His words were kind of dull, they made sense but their meaning didn't quite reach her. Everything was hazy; she couldn't make herself focus on his expression, it made her dizzy. Instead she closed her eyes as more blood came from her mouth.

She pressed her hand more firmly to her chest in an attempt to stop the flow, but it was doing little good.

"Let me see your wound" the Captain said, placing his hand on her left arm. "Just let go for a moment."

He tugged softly at her sleeve. Reluctantly she removed her shaking, bloodstained hand.

She winced, and couldn't look at his face to see his reaction for she had shut her eyes against the dizziness.

Fumiko heard him gasp quietly.

Abruptly he let go of her arm, his hand now stained with her blood.

"Listen," he said quietly, "You have to try and do what I tell you. Release your pressure. Can you do that? Your Zanpakuto can heal you – you can't die in your Shinigami form as long as you still have pressure. The Zanpakuto can stop the bleeding for now, then we'll take you to Captain Unohana. You mustn't die in your Shinigami form if you still have a human body that's alive!"

She coughed again, her entire body shaking. How was she supposed to do that now, when she could hardly tell up from down anymore and the pain was blinding her?

"Try releasing pressure!" he urged her.

The hand over her wound balled into a fist as she let go of the restraint over her pressure. Immediately it began streaming from her in waves of energy, leaving her body and then returning to it, to heal the wound. At the same time, however, she noticed the Captain flinch. Was it her pressure that had done that? Could he really feel her pressure that strongly, even though his own was so strong?

There was a deafening crash which made Hitsugaya's head snap around.

Rangiku was lying on the ground, unmoving, and Gin was standing above her, his sword in his hand, ready to strike a final blow to the Lieutenant.

"Matsumoto!"

Fumiko heard him draw his Zanpakuto as he called: "Hyourinmaru!"

There was the unmistakable sound of the ice dragon emerging. At the same moment Nami spoke up in her head.

_Fumiko! Fumiko, listen! I need you to release more pressure, now! Otherwise you'll die! I can only heal your wounds if you give me enough power!_

She felt her Zanpakuto's efforts and tried to give her more power, but instantly realized she was crushing her Captain and Lieutenant.

Through half closed eyes she saw the Captain jumping in between Gin and Rangiku, lifting the Lieutenant out of harm's way into his arms.

_I… can't! They can't stand… the pressure! I'll… kill them… if I…_

_Fumiko!_

Nami was shouting now. _Please! You're dying! Hurry up, for goodness sake! It's either them or you!_

_But… Nami…_

Captain Hitsugaya landed beside Fumiko and laid Rangiku down beside her, before jumping back towards Gin, his sword raised high into the air.

"You won't harm them anymore, Ichimaru!" he yelled.

_No buts! It is my duty to protect you! Give me more pressure so I can heal your heart before it's too late!, _Nami urged.

Fumiko coughed up more blood, then she realized something was towering high above her.

A gigantic dragon of water and ice rose majestically into the sky which was now obscured by dark clouds. Its wings stretched at least ten twenty feet across, if not more.

And directly in front of her, his back towards her, stood Captain Hitsugaya, his arms spread wide like his dragon's wings. He clutched his sword in one hand, his knuckles white on the hilt.

"As expected of the child prodigy," she heard Gin's voice from further away. "You really live up to your name, don't you?"

It was apparent that he was still smirking, an air of superiority around him.

"Shut up! You're going to pay for what you did to them!"

"Am I? Of course – I'm sure you're going to make me pay, aren't you? I'm sorry, but not today. I was asked to bring back the corpse of that girl, so I would appreciate it if you moved aside, little Captain."

His voice was taunting, and he seemed to be enjoying himself greatly.

"Never! I will never surrender her to you! And if I have to die here protecting her, so be it!" the Captain called.

She could picture the look of defiance on his face as he continued:

"I am the Captain of Squad 10. All my subordinates are in my care – and I will bring them back safely! That is my duty!"

_Fumiko! Hurry!_

She raised her pressure a little higher, and immediately felt her Captain weakening under the force she was exerting.

_He's going to lose if I keep this up!_

A picture of Lieutenant Hinamori flashed before her eyes. It was her fault she was still injured.

_You'll die!_, Nami yelled.

_He's going to lose! But if I leave it be, he's got a chance! I know he has!, _Fumiko argued urgently. She wasn't going to be responsible for another wounded Shinigami! The Gotei 13 would never forgive her!

Whatever Nami no Sasayaki was doing – it was working, for the bleeding was getting less and the dizziness fading ever so slightly.

With incredible effort, Fumiko leaned forward. She had an idea.

_All I have to do is touch him for it to work._

She reached out with a bloodstained hand and gripped his ankle. Then she coughed up a bit of blood and choked: "Captain!"

She forced herself to raise her head and look into his shocked face. A thin trail of blood was trickling out of her mouth.

"You… can… beat him… Captain…!"

Her voice was ever so small, but she was sure he heard her.

With a last, huge effort of willpower, Fumiko released much more of her pressure, urging most of it to flow from her body to his.

Toshiro's eyes widened as he received her power – as did Gin's. His gaze rested on the dying Shinigami, and even his grin had vanished. He said nothing, though his surprise was apparent.

"Go… and finish him…!" she whispered, followed by more coughing and more blood.

Nami was drawing heavily on her power to heal the wound. However, all her efforts to keep Fumiko conscious were either too late or too feeble, for the girl fell forward as all energy drained from her body.

She was at her limit – though her pressure kept rising.

She felt her body hit the ground as everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there, everyone!<strong>

**It's been a long time, hasn't it? I apologize for taking so long with this chapter, and then, in the end, leaving you with a cliffhanger. *shot***

**It would have been up yesterday, if my beta hadn't rightly told me to rewrite it because it made no sense xD (No hard feelings, KuroTenshiShiroTenshi - you were absolutely right ^^) - well, anyway, here it is. I have the rest of "Memories" pretty much planned out, and the next part will follow shortly. I think there will be two or three more chapters, and the the second part, "Truth", will begin immediately :D And I'll try my best to update sooner this time - again, I'm really sorry, but I've been incredibly busy.  
><strong>

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter - please let me know what you thought of it :D  
><strong>

**Thank you for your continued support! Anyone who reviewed, fave'd or alerted - you guys are the best! Thank you so much! (And of course to those who read my chapters anonymously, too - I'm grateful to you all!)  
><strong>

**~ZoeTsunami~  
><strong>


	21. AN and thanks a lot!

A/N:

Hey there, everyone!

I figured it might be useful to insert this little - call it an author's note, I guess – at this point. I've been wanting to do this for some time, but somehow I always forgot up to now xD So, what I'm going to do – I'm gonna give you general information on the W&I-project, answer a few questions and stuff like that… just as a small input in between. (Gosh, I'm so MEAN, having left you with a cliffhanger and all… but don't fret, I'll have the next chapter up soon, I promise.)

So – let's get started.

Water and Ice is a project that will, in the end, consist of two (probably even three) parts that connect to one large storyline. Part 1, "Memories", is followed by Part 2, "Truth" – and I'll have to see what I do about Part 3 – I have to wait for more chapters of the manga to be released so I can plan the ending of my story right xD

Memories will have 3 or 4 more chapters by the looks of things (I know I said it was going to be fewer, but that's just how it turned out ^^), and Truth will have about the same amount of chapters. I've got the entire storyline of Memories and half of the storyline of Truth completely planned out – at the moment my problem is finding the time to write it all down (without it sounding like crap).

…which brings me to my next point, I guess: My updates. I know they've been nothing with any semblance to regular, and I want to apologize for that – it's just that… well, whatever I say, you're gonna say you've heard it before, right? I'm SUPER busy. I'm still at school, and in my second to last year – which, in the school system of THIS country, means that every single damn mark I get will count into my A-levels. I can't afford to slack here, which is why I'm spending quite a lot of time on studying (more than I used to, definitely). The result of this is I'm virtually eating, sleeping and studying – and that's IT. That's life as an 11th grader for you. I feel like a studying machine – press this button and I'll spit a textbook at you.

Seriously though. I'm writing in every free minute that I have – the thing is, I only tend to have short periods of free time. This results in my chapters (or rather, ANYTHING I write) being totally inconsistent in style and use of grammar/vocabulary – one moment, I'm rather angry/stressed/rushed and just quickly jot something down, the next I have a little breather and write with more detail and care – which in turn leads to my chapters being rather horrible to read. Most of the time I'm afraid I'd disappoint someone if I put something like that online – if not you readers, then myself, because I know I can do better. That's, I think, the biggest reason why I haven't been updating so frequently.

Still, I managed to go with something like.. one update per month (?) for the last few months… and I'm sorry to say that I couldn't even keep that up properly. I can't tell you how horrible I feel for making you guys wait all the time – and on top of that, I always look forward to hearing your opinions on what I've written. I finish a chapter and put it up thinking "What will they have to say about this…?" Which is why I'm always overjoyed when someone reviews/favorites/alerts my story. And which is also why I will do my best and update as fast as I possibly can.

Alright – I usually answer all my reviews personally (except for guest reviews . I'd love to answer them, but I can't, after all) – but some of your reviews had questions/opinions I'd like the other reviewers/readers to see as well, and that I'd like to answer here in "public".

So here we go:

_It would be cool if she becomes a captain - _*insert smug grin*

_im just curious why she has so much power, but i suppose you shall reveal all in later chapters (hint hint)?_ – Yes, all shall definitely be revealed in further chapters ^^

_I can never decide whether I like Gin or not. I usually don't, but then he is kind of sweet in his own way, you know?_ – Please don't get the wrong idea; I LOVE Gin! I'm sure he had his reasons… for… murdering my OC… No, seriously – Gin is one of the most awesome characters EVER to come out of Kubo's brain. Rest assured that he, too, will have further appearances in this fiction :D

_Though I am slightly confused as to why Hisagi is also tagged for this fanfic since no mention of him as been made at all..._ – Heheh… yeah… uhm… That is still to come. For any of you who have wondered about this… he WILL have a bigger role in this fiction. Though I suppose I could also have tagged Rangiku instead. (That could have mislead people into thinking this was a HitsugayaXRangiku fiction, which it is NOT, so I preferred to do it that way. xD)

Special thanks to _Shaybo27_ for your awesome character analysis of Toshiro xD (if you're interested, go read the review :D)

Okay, I guess I've already arrived at the "special thanks" section, huh? Well, then:

Firstly: Thanks to the two guest reviews I've received so far: one from "addy" and one from " " – I'm grateful for your support!

Furthermore, thanks to **_metsfan101, toshirolovr94, chaelaellis, Pelawen Night, Nightwing101, animefreakiscool, Ziya Hitsugaya, Rose with 2 sides, Aleiafae, Not-Really-Gandalf, Imaginary Owls, Shaybo27, Tokine8696 _**and **_Eviline_** for each leaving a review. Some of them were quite a long time ago – and I'm curious to know whether you guys are still reading, and just didn't speak up anymore…? xD Please let me know :D *not at all ashamed at the bold method of fishing for comments* xD Seriously though, especially those of you who commented on earlier chapters, I'd love to know what you think of the story now!

Moving on, thanks to **_SailorNightwatcher, TheCrazyMe, Nyghtmaera_** and **_The Suburban Coyote_** for each leaving two reviews, to **_MidnightRain101_** for leaving three, and to **_aujourd'hui_** for leaving four! You guys are awesome – I look forward to hearing more from you *nudge nudge* xDD Geez, I really have no decency, do I…? ^^ No shame at all.

Special thanks to **_AppleSlice_** for the 8 reviews you left me – I was honored to see how much you enjoyed my story, and I looked forward to every new comment from you :D I haven't heard from you in a long time, but I hope you're still reading :D

And, last but not least – a HUGE thanks goes out to **_KuroTenshiShiroTenshi_** – for not only leaving 17 (!) reviews and sticking with my story from the start, but also for being my beta from chapter - uh… 16 or so, I believe it was – onwards, and making sure there are no errors in my story's logic. You've helped me a lot! :D And you know you're awesome.

And now, since I'm almost done with all I had to say – a few small notes at the end:

The actual OCCASION for me to post this A/N is the fact that W&I HAS REACHED OVER 10000 VIEWS! Holy sh*t I can't believe it! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! *hyperventilates*

What's more, this story has 60 favorites and 53 alerts (and 60 reviews)! And all that while it only contains 18 chapters, a prologue and an "Edit"-notice… (once again I apologize for that - I had a hard time when my laptop crashed, but again it was you guys that kept me from spiralling into despair... D:) ...seriously, people, YOU ROCK! Every single one of you has motivated me greatly, and I'd be honored at your continued support through further chapters.

I guess that was it from me, enough rambling for today – you know the drill, if there's any questions/suggestions/critique/ANYTHING – pm me or review, I'm open to anything, and I most definitely won't hate you for your opinion. And of course feel free to fave and alert :D

Seriously though – you guys are the best :D look forward to a further chapter sometime over the course of the next 2 weeks, I guess… :3 Until then,

ZoeTsunami


	22. Memories 19 Deep and dark abyss

Memories – Chapter 19

Deep and dark abyss

* * *

><p>She had the strange sensation of floating, suspended in mid-air, nothingness surrounding her.<p>

A light wind swept over her – or so the thought, for when she finally did open her eyes, it was not the sky above that she had expected which greeted her , instead she found herself gazing into the endless blue of a vast ocean, her body suspended somewhere in the void consisting of nothing but water as far as her eyes could see.

_So I've returned here, have I…?_

"Fumiko."

She turned around and found Nami no Sasayaki floating behind her, a few feet away.

Once again she had no trouble breathing – this was her soul, after all.

"Nami… what… what happened? Why am I here…?"

Nami said nothing, her long hair covering her entire body and also partially obscuring her face, making it impossible for Fumiko to read her expression.

The memory slowly came back to her – there had been an attack… Arrancar… and then someone else's pressure had surfaced…

With a shock the realization hit her: She had been stabbed! She panicked, frantically looking down at herself, but the wound was gone.

She stared, perplexed, at her Zanpakuto, and received a smile in return. Nami's dark blue hair was slowly unraveling around her, revealing her face and neck.

"All your injuries are only on your body, not inside your soul. You have been greatly shaken… your sea has lost its calm."

Only as Nami said this did Fumiko realize she was right – the light that broke through the surface of her ocean was inconsistent and flickering as if, somewhere way above her, the sea was raging a violent storm. The crashes of the waves and the patter of the rain that likely accompanied this storm did not reach the depths, so it was hard to tell.

Looking around, she noticed huge dark shadows passing by and around them, gliding through the water at just the right distance for their identities not to be recognized – though even from afar she could tell that they had to be huge, fearsome creatures lurking in the deep.

"Those are the monsters of your soul – your fears, your troubles and concerns," Nami explained quietly, drawing Fumiko's attention back to her. "They are growing strong. I can hold them at bay for now, but my power is weakening. You are dying, Fumiko. At this rate you will be overwhelmed by darkness and consumed by it, as your body is devoured by poison."

Fumiko stared, unable to comprehend. The menacing beings began to circle them, drawing ever closer as she whispered: "Poison…? But I thought…"

"The blade used to stab you isn't what it seems," was all that Nami replied.

Fumiko didn't understand, but she didn't persist, not even when Nami muttered: "Even the traitor is not what he seems."

Instead she gazed with growing anxiety at the shadows approaching – they had begun to form a circle around them, coming not only from all sides, but also from above and below. They blocked out the sunlight, making it harder to see.

An eerie glow surrounded her suddenly, coming from somewhere under Nami's hair, emanating from her body.

Her hair drifted apart, and Fumiko laid eyes on her body for the first time.

She gasped as her gaze met shining turquoise scales on a long pair of fins protruding from her hips. The light blinded her, and it swallowed up the dark shadows all around her, bathing her in brightness.

"I can't hold them off for much longer. You must get stronger, Fumiko."

She held up both arms to shield her eyes, but could not block out the light. It became so bright that she couldn't see anything at all anymore, and was forced to close her eyes. Everything was vanishing into the light – and then she felt her consciousness fading away.

"It's time for you to wake up."

* * *

><p>(One year and a quarter before prologue, in the Soul Society, Seireitei)<p>

Her eyes opened to the dull light of the barracks of Squad four, where Captain Unohana treated the wounded.

Questions of how she had got there were pushed aside by more pressing matters – she sat up hastily, meaning to look down at herself in search of her wound, but quickly stopped herself as blood rushed loudly in her head and a piercing pain ran through her chest.

Clenching her eyes closed tightly she sank back into the pillows, breathing heavily.

She heard someone shift beside her, and a familiar voice calling out: "Yoko!"

Forcing her eyes open again she found herself looking up at her Captain, who had jumped up out of his chair when he had seen her move, and was now leaning over her with concern on his face.

"C-Captain Hitsugaya…"

He sighed, relieved, when a small smile crossed her face.

"Are you alright…?" he asked quietly, his tense features relaxing slightly.

She nodded weakly, not sure how to react. "I guess so. It still… the wound hurts. Captain – how did I get here…? What happened? And what about the others…?!"

He sat back down in his chair by her bedside, pulling it closer so they could still talk. "Ichimaru left shortly after you lost consciousness. We didn't pursue him – instead we brought you straight here after contacting the Head Captain."

His expression had become serious, and his hands clenched into fists on his lap.

"I'm sorry, Yoko."

Several emotions surfaced with these words, ones he had been trying to hide from her: Pain, pity, anger and guilt.

She stared at him, perplexed. "But Captain… what… why are you apologizing…?"

The crease on his forehead deepened as he frowned.

"You were injured, once again, because of my incapability. And yet you still worried about me and the Lieutenant when you were close to dying – you did not release all your pressure for fear of wounding us. I have seen what you can do, I have watched you fight the Head Captain. For you to be able to control that amount of pressure in such a situation… and yet, I could do nothing, nothing at all. If Ichimaru had stayed and fought me, I would have lost. Thanks to the pressure you lent me, I was able to bring everyone back here safely."

He gazed at her, his eyes almost pleading for forgiveness.

"Thank you, Fumiko," he whispered. "… I'm sorry."

Her own eyes grew wide. This was the first time he had used her first name, normally he would always address her as 'Yoko'.

She didn't know how to react to his entire statement. "B-but sir… I didn't… I mean…" she stammered. "It's my fault we were attacked in the first place!"

He shook his head. "I don't know what Aizen is scheming, or why he would send Ichimaru after you – but you have no reason to feel guilty or blame yourself for what happened. I'm just glad you're awake now – we were worried your wound was too severe for you to make it. Otherwise, nobody was harmed, that is the most important thing at the moment."

He got to his feet and she could have sworn she saw him smile shortly.

"I will go and notify Captain Unohana that you've woken up. Rest – we will be needing your help again."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there, everyone!<strong>

**It's been a long time, longer than I had actually thought it would take - I hope you all had a great Christmas, and of course I wish you all an awesome new year - this is my last update to this story in 2012, or so it would seem!**

**This update is shorter than expected, but making the break later would have made little sense - so I hope you can be patient with me, and I will upload Chapter 20 as quickly as I possibly can. You wouldn't believe all the things that have been going on here, and anything I tell you will sound like a lame excuse for not updating sooner - but believe me, I am doing all within my power to give you new chapters asap.**

**Thanks for your continued support - you guys are wonderful!**

**~ZoeTsunami~**


	23. Memories 20 Captains

Memories – Chapter 20

Captains

(One year before prologue, in the Soul Society, Seireitei)

Recovering from the wound that Gin Ichimaru had inflicted upon her took Fumiko longer than expected. Captain Unohana suspected there had been some sort of poison at work that had caused the wound to constantly reopen after almost completely healing.

Several weeks had passed during which Captain Hitsugaya's group of Shinigami had been sent back to Karakura Town to continue their task of protecting the citizens.

Fumiko had drifted in and out of consciousness in that time, switching between painful reality and some kind of bizarre dream of her inner world, full of dark, foreboding shadows and uncertainty.

But the times she fell into these dreams had become less and less frequent, until Captain Unohana agreed to discharge her and allowed her to reassume her duties within her own Squad.

She had barely been inside her barracks for five minutes though before Lieutenant Sasakibe entered with a summons from the Head Captain.

"If You would please follow me, Officer Yoko – the Head Captain has requested to speak to You as soon as Your recovery has been completed."

* * *

><p>Fumiko entered the Head Captain's room with the same sense of authority she had felt the first time she came here, intensified by a strange feeling of foreboding and unease.<p>

The Head Captain's words from the hearing months ago still echoed in her head: _"If there is even the slightest suspicion that Officer Yoko is betraying the Gotei 13, not only shall she herself be permanently imprisoned, but the same fate awaits Captain Hitsugaya."_

Nami's voice suddenly surged through her thoughts, stronger and louder than before.

_Get yourself together. You did nothing wrong. On the contrary – you were almost _killed_!_

_But what if they're suspicious of me now?_

_Wait until you hear what he has to say before you sentence yourself to a lifetime of imprisonment, Fumiko._

Of course her Zanpakuto was right.

She took a deep breath to calm herself before the door opened and the Head Captain entered.

His expression was the same as ever – calm and collected as he gazed down upon her.

"Officer Yoko. So you have recovered, I take it?"

She nodded, trying her best not to let her concern show. "Yes, sir."

He said nothing for a while, taking a seat behind his table and silently watching her. She did not dare ask what this was about, so she simply waited.

After what seemed like at least ten minutes he finally spoke.

"Yoko, I have an offer to make you. It is merely an emergency decision, and it would not have been made without the situation at hand. Given the circumstances of the war we are facing in the near future and the imminent threat posed by Sosuke Aizen, I have decided to offer you a special position within the Gotei 13."

He paused here, as if he was waiting for a reaction, but Fumiko knew better than to interrupt. When she said nothing, he continued:

"We are in need of your abilities. Officer Yoko, would you accept a promotion to the rank of Captain?"

* * *

><p>Fumiko caught her breath, not believing her ears.<p>

"E-excuse me?"

The Head Captain looked for a second as though he was going to smile at her confusion, however he soon regained his composure.

"I have, in agreement with seven other Captains of the Gotei 13, decided to assign you temporarily to a higher post," he said. "We are, as I am sure you know, three Captains short since the betrayal of Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen. The Soul Society needs to stay strong in times of war – and this is, as you have surely noticed, soon going to become our reality. We are merely months away from Aizen's attack – as soon as the Hogyouku awakens, he will release its power on us. By that time we need to be ready for him. That is why I offer you this post now, Yoko, so you can get yourself and your assigned Squad ready for battle by then."

Fumiko had unconsciously begun to back away, her eyes wide.

She had been afraid of this. This was, after all, the reason she had suppressed her powers in the first place – to avoid being assigned to a dangerous position with too much responsibility. She wanted to help, but she was not ready to die for the Soul Society while her family was still waiting for her on the other side.

"…"

Seeing her hesitation, the Head Captain continued speaking.

"I have given this a lot of thought, of course. But after taking into consideration the power and potential you showed during your training with me and what I have heard from Captain Hitsugaya's reports, I have come to the conclusion that you are, at the moment, the best available choice to take up a Captain's position."

"…but," she said weakly, "aren't there many capable Lieutenants in the Squads who could take up those positions…?"

The Head Captain looked at her gravely. "One of the requirements for a Shinigami to become a Captain is the ability to control and use their Bankai. None of the Lieutenants are currently able to do that, I'm afraid. The only possible choice is you."

Nami, who had remained silent this entire time, finally spoke up inside her mind.

_You should do it, Fumiko._

…_what?! Are you crazy?_

_No – but I still think you should. You don't have enough confidence in yourself or your powers. I can help you. Remember that. Besides, you might really be able to help the Soul Society defeat Aizen! You wanted to be part of this, didn't you?_

Fumiko hesitated, remembering how she had constantly complained to her Master that she had no idea what was going on in the spirit realm. She had asked for this. She had _asked_ to be a part of this, just as Nami had said.

_I don't intend to die for them_, she thought, and she meant it.

_I know that. But you don't have to. You're strong._

"Yoko," the Head Captain said, pulling her from her thoughts. "I wouldn't be asking this if I thought you weren't capable enough. I shall continue to train you while you oversee your new Squad, to solidify your control of your powers. And of course you will be relieved of your post as soon as possible. This is merely a temporary solution."

"…"

_To be a Captain, huh?_

"You… truly believe I can… lead an entire Squad, sir?"

"It will take some time – but that is why I am asking now, while we still have a sufficient amount of it. I am requesting this only because I believe it is possible. You would be assisting us in a significant way in order to destroy the threat we are facing."

He was holding her gaze steadily, awaiting her final answer.

"I… what exactly would I have to do…?"

Again, the hint of a smile crossed the Head Captain's face. "A Captain supervises a Squad's preparations for the battles to come. Your Lieutenant can explain your duties to you in detail. He is there to assist you. And you have to give me regular reports on your Squad's progress. Your Lieutenant already has a schedule for the entire Squad, as the preparations are already being made."

He paused, but when she didn't interrupt he asked:

"Have you made your decision, Officer Yoko?"

Only now did she notice that there was a folded haori lying on his desk, only a few feet away from her. As if Yamamoto had long since predicted what her answer was going to be.

He caught her gaze, still waiting for her answer.

_Nami…?_

_Go for it._

"…alright," she said finally. "I accept."

* * *

><p>The Head Captain was really smiling now. He reached forwards across the table and handed her the folded coat she was going to be wearing from now on.<p>

She unfolded it and held it out in front of her. It had the large character for "nine" across the back, and the fabric on the inside was a dark blue color, close to the color of her Bankai.

"You will be the assigned to Squad nine. I will have Sasakibe notify Lieutenant Hisagi immediately – then you can go and greet them, _Captain Yoko_."

* * *

><p>Fumiko entered the Squad 9 barracks feeling kind of queasy. She had no idea how they would react to their new Captain, and she was increasingly nervous about it. The Head Captain had been quite vague about the members, merely giving her a brief overview.<p>

She saw that the entire Squad was lined up to greet her, with Lieutenant Shuuhei Hisagi standing with his back to the door, talking to the group.

"…please behave yourselves when our new Captain arrives" he was saying, "I know you are all just as anxious as I am to know who they have sent us."

A few of the Squad members noticed Fumiko standing in the doorway and nudged their companions. Abruptly the group fell silent, staring at her.

The Lieutenant turned. He took one look at her and his eyes widened.

"Wha-?" he asked, in spite of himself, looking her up and down an immediately noticing the haori she was wearing.

"Good day to you all" Fumiko said, taking a step closer. "My name is Fumiko Yoko, and I am to be your new Captain. I do hope we'll get along."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone!<strong>

**...it sure has been a while, hasn't it? But look - we've made it into the 20s! I never imagined I would get this far or have so many awesome people reading this fiction when I first started it :D Thank you all for sticking with me, even though it's been AGES since my last update...**

**I've had a lot going on with school - but, on the up side, I've only got one year left now. I'm on summer vacation at the moment and I hope I'll be able to update again soon. Keep an eye out for new chapters!**

**Until then - thanks again to everyone - you guys are incredible. It's your reviews, pms, faves and alerts (..and my nagging beta, I guess xD) that keep me writing.**

**See you again soon!**

**~ZoeTsunami~**


	24. Memories 21 Resistance

Memories – Chapter 21

Resistance

(One year before prologue, in the Soul Society, Seireitei)

Lieutenant Hisagi was agitated. He couldn't seem to find rest or stand still, taking to pacing up and down in front of his fellow Squad members.

"A new Captain, now of all times…!" he kept muttering, shaking his head.

The other members were watching him, the straight rows he had told them to stand in slowly deteriorating into a large jumble of people as they grew impatient and took to whispering and murmuring amongst themselves.

As they grew louder and louder, Hisagi's head snapped upwards and he positioned himself directly in front of them, his back to the door he had been nervously watching for the last ten minutes.

"Calm down", he said loudly, attracting most of his companion's attention. "I understand how you are feeling, but please behave yourselves when our new Captain arrives. I know you are all just as anxious as I am to know who they have sent us."

At that same moment, he heard the doors behind him being pushed open. He saw surprise in the eyes of several of his subordinates, and mentally braced himself for what was to come.

The other Squad members fell silent, now having registered their new Captain's arrival.

_It was only a matter of time. Captain Tousen… is not coming back._

_Shut UP!_ he shot at the voice in his head, forcing it back to a more subconscious level. _I know. I know already._

The Lieutenant turned to face his new Captain.

But the second he laid eyes on her, his entire resolutions shattered like they had never existed, dissolving into nothing at all.

"You?" he asked incredulously. His brain was working at an incredible speed, frantically trying to find an explanation for what was going on – at the same time, as he mustered her, registering the haori she was wearing.

_It can't be._

She was… she was a human, for crying out loud!

Hisagi had heard the stories about the extremely powerful human that Kisuke Urahara had trained – despite being somewhat confidential, news travelled fast within the Seireitei, thanks to Captain Ukitake's chipper and slightly overenthusiastic two Lieutenants. He had learned that she was to assist the Soul Society in the war to come – a war he and his Squad had been preparing for, just like all the other Squads as well – but he was absolutely at a loss as to why she was now standing before him, a haori covering her robes, and introducing herself as the new Captain.

"Good day to you all", she was saying, as his thoughts raced on, "my name is Fumiko Yoko, and I am to be your new Captain. I do hope we'll get along."

Hisagi's eyes narrowed. He saw no reason to hide his displeasure, even though he was aware of the muttering that had started behind him already. He stepped closer to her, his hand resting on the hilt of his Zanpakuto.

"That is a lie" he said.

Another, louder murmur went through the other Squad members all around the room.

"I beg your pardon?"

She was smiling, politely confused. With every second he looked at her he began to hate her more.

"It's not true. I don't believe it. You aren't really the one they sent us, are you?"

"Excuse me, what do you mean, Lieutenant Hisagi?" she asked, raising her eyebrows slightly. Her voice betrayed only a hint of impatience.

"How could you be our new Captain?" he asked, scanning her again, fully aware of the fact that he was considerably taller than her. "You're just a human girl. How could you command an entire Squad? You don't seem too powerful."

Fumiko tilted her head slightly to one side, thinking about this statement. She didn't seem surprised, just pondering an answer she could give.

"Why would you think that?" she asked after a short pause. "Things aren't always as they seem, Lieutenant. I used to serve under Captain Hitsugaya – I'm sure you are aware of the power he possesses despite him being rather short. I can assure you that I truly am your Captain from now on and until further notice."

Hisagi grimaced at her, as the message was starting to sink in. He could hear some of the Squad members' skeptical voices and disbelieving whispers, backing him up. He felt a darker kind of satisfaction, knowing they were more his side at the moment – they trusted his judgment since he had done a lot for the Squad in the past, and she seemed suspicious to them.

"I won't accept it" he said defiantly.

Fumiko raised her eyebrows further, growing impatient.

"If you have a complaint, you should take it up with the Head Captain and the other Captains. I was chosen as your Captain by vote."

The Lieutenant shook his head.

"I will not" he spat. "I settle things my way, Captain."

He said the word mockingly, adding a sarcastic half-bow to the end of the sentence, causing some of his subordinates to chuckle dryly.

Holding her gaze, he said: "Fumiko Yoko, I challenge you. I refuse to serve under someone like you – you're a human, appointed Captain just because the other Captains felt like it. I understand this is a state of war we're in, and desperate measures can be necessary, but there is a limit set by my pride. I will not follow you. I will fight you for the title of Captain. If someone like you can become a Captain, so can I!"

Many members of the Squad gasped. Fumiko simply met his gaze with a strange mixture of resigned determination on her face.

"Have it your way" she said. "I won't decline. But I do have a condition. If I lose, you become Captain of Squad 9 and I will leave you in peace. But if I win, you will remain in this Squad as my Lieutenant, and you will do as I say."

He inclined his head mockingly, speading his arms wide and said: "Of course. If you win, I will follow you straight into hell."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, my dear readers.<strong>

**This may be the shortest Chapter I have ever written... but I simply couldn't forgive myself for not posting anything in such a long time, especially since this story has gained so many followers and favorites even when I wasn't updating.**

**This is my way of saying thank you for your continued support, you guys make me incredibly happy, and I thank each and every review, favorite or alert I get individually (at least that's what I have been doing - lately I'm a little behind, but I'm getting to it.).**

**At the same time this is my way of procrastinating - I have a really, really important essay to write at the moment which will also determine whether I'm allowed to take A-Level exams or not, and I just can't seem to find the inspiration and/or motivation to do so. I have 5 more days - and in my desperation I thought of so many other things to do to get back into the inspiration I lack. I really hope this works.**

**Sorry to bore you with this right now, and sorry AGAIN for my utterly, incredibly, indescribably late update - I promise, I am doing all I can and more to give you more updates as soon as I possibly can.**

**Thank you all so, so much. You're awesome. Thank you for reading, fav'ing, alerting and reviewing.**

**I will be back, so please just stick around. I know asking for patience is hard, but_ I promise, it's worth it._**

**~ZoeTsunami~**


End file.
